Life and Times of N Uzumaki
by Grey Goose 74
Summary: In AU High School Story following Naruto's last year of High School and the issues that lead to his Freshmen year of College. This story is a harem but will focus and end with a Naru x Tayuya Pairing. Rated M for language and Lemons in the later chapters.
1. N Uzumaki

**A/N**: I don't know why but I really wanted to write a High School AU story and I found that it would be the easiest scenario to put most of the pairings I wanted to do together smoothly. It's probably just me taking the easy way out but I doubt there is a good way to having all those girls together while having the story make any sense( or at least I didn't think of one fast enough). Either way I really wanted to write an AU story so I might as well go all out with it.

I still planning on writing a separate Tsunade story even though she will be in this story, and I have a unique Idea for a Sakura x Naruto story as well which I may or may not write later. So anyway lets get down to business, In this story we will have Naruto x Sakura x Ino x Tsunade x Kurenai x Hinata x Hana x Temari x Tayuya x Karin. I might throw in more girls later but I'm not making any promises.

There will also be Yuri because girl on girl action is God's gift to mankind, and because it adds more drama for the story( I love chaos). I have no clue how far this story is going to go, as of right now I'm just writing down the ideas that have been floating around in my head for the past couple of weeks. **The whole point of me writing this is so I see what people think before I continue, so leave a review.**

Be warned, there will be lemons but don't expect them right away. I'm not going to rush things, I absolutely hate it when a good idea doesn't reach its potential because it is rushed. So with that said this story will have some substance to it and won't be just a random fuck fest (although I do enjoy a good fuck fest, I do however want this story to be a bit more than that).

But most importantly,**REVIEW**. It only takes a few seconds and why not, I took the time to write all this, its not a big deal to type like 15 words letting me know your opinion. And that's what I'm looking for; honest feedback so feel free to say anything you want, It will be welcomed.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing : (

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

_**Kyuubi ( ha ha just kidding) **_

Chapter 1: N. Uzumaki

Things were quiet as Sarutobi walked through the halls of his High School, it was early and as always he was the first one in the building. He roamed the dimly lit lifeless halls gently puffing on his pipe which he knew damn well wasn't allowed in the building.

Most of the faculty would be arriving soon before the students arrived for their morning classes in a little over an hour. He made his way to his office and entered the lobby that led to his private office but stopped and looked quizzically at the person behind the small desk that was next to the door.

"Shizune ?! What are you doing here so early, most of the teachers won't be here for another 20 minutes?"

" Oh Sarutobi-sama ! I came because Tsunade wanted me to help her out with one of the labs she was setting up this morning." Shizune said smiling at her boss, hoping to not raise any suspicion.

" Huh, Tsunade is here ? I haven't seen a soul and I've been here for at least an hour and a half." Sarutobi said as he stood in front of the desk and inspected the items spread across it.

" She might have gone back out but I know she'll be here on time"

" Well if you say so Shizune. Speaking of being on time, tell Kakashi he's going to get fired if he comes here late again" Sarutobi gave her a stern look showing her he was serious this time.

" Oh I'm sure He'll be here on time today Sarutobi-sama, he's definitely making an effort!" Shizune laughed nervously as she knew Kakashi's definition of trying harder was subtracting a few minutes from his usual hour of tardiness.

" Bull ! Kakashi hasn't made it here on time since he got this damn job !! And the worst part is on 'bad days' he ends up missing his first 3 classes completely. I don't even know what we are paying him for, he's never here"

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose, " Well I'm going to my office, call me if anything happens. And If Naruto decides to pull any stunts have Ibiki handle him"

"Yes, Sarutobi-Sama. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed unless it is a dire accident."

He smiled at her and walked towards his office door, " Oh and Sarutobi-Sama if anyone sees you smoking in here we will end up getting fined again"

He sighed, " Yes Shizune" he said as he took one last puff and put the pipe in his pocket.

Shizune smiled, at least she avoided having to tell him what Tsunade was up to. She looked back towards her computer, she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to have the files sent to Tsunade before school started.

She was just confused on how she ended up doing all the work while Tsunade was probably out drinking, even at this ungodly hour she would at least have a bottle or two. The amazing part was that she was never drunk, it was almost like she drank just for the hell of it.

Shizune stood up and walked towards the printer as it spit out sheet after sheet of the documents Tsunade told her to make. She picked up the large stack and left to go find her step-sister.

* * *

As usual Naruto woke up to the loud antics of his godfather, every single day there was the sound of him either getting slapped by the latest girl he brought home or the sound of him getting punched in the face for peeping on their neighbors.

" Aaahhh, c'mon baby what was that for ? Ahhhhh don't do that, that's hot ahhh". The screams continued for another two minutes before Naruto heard the front door slam loudly.

Naruto groaned as he got up and walked out of his room to see Jiraiya sitting in the living room with what looked like a whole cup of coffee poured over him. " What did you do now ?" Naruto asked still half asleep as he dragged his body towards the bathroom.

"Well for some reason that beauty I brought home last night freaked out on me, I didn't do anything but make her some coffee and she just went berserk" Jiraiya said as he slowly got up.

" So you tried to get some morning action and since she wasn't drunk anymore she got pissed and told you off" Naruto said as he finished brushing his teeth.

" Hmm well I guess you could be on to something, but who could resist someone as handsome and strong as me" Jiraiya jumped up and struck a pose.

" Just because you write perverted books that people actual like doesn't mean people like you" Naruto said before he closed the bathroom door so he could take a shower.

"Aww c'mon that was cold Naruto, everyone knows I'm a brilliant writer ! Who wouldn't want to be my next girlfriend, I'm rich and Handsome. I have it all !"

Naruto walked out the bathroom in a towel after his quick shower, " but you're a cheap ass that can't stop peeping and once they find that out its always downhill from there".

"Hmm, you think ?" Jiraiya sat down on the couch and stayed there deep in thought, "maybe I have to find a better way to conduct my research so I don't get caught as often. What do you think Naruto ?"

Right on cue Naruto walked out of his room still operation in a sleepy daze, but now he was fully dressed in his school uniform. The standard High School uniform, dark slacks with a white long sleeve dress shirt and a tie.

His eyes were half open and he was still dragging his feet as he walked into the kitchen and took a cup of instant ramen out of the cupboard.

Jiraiya just eyed Naruto with an annoyed look, " Do you have to eat ramen every single morning of your life ?"

Naruto just grunted, as he prepared the ramen in irritation because he was impatient and found the three minutes that it took for the microwave to heat it up unbearable. Jiraiya stood up and scratched his stomach, he was in his boxers and a wife beater with a robe that he left open all the time.

He watched Naruto as he continued his zombie-like morning routine, it was very annoying to him and he was tired of it. He walked over to Naruto and slapped him across the back of the head.

Naruto's eyes widen as he finally woke up, " Hey what the hell old man, why did you just do that ?"

" You need to wake up ! I'm tired of talking to myself ever damn morning, you wake up at the same time every day you should be use to it by now"

" Well maybe if you weren't such a pervert you wouldn't be up this early and I wouldn't have to deal with you"

" You can't talk to me that way, take it back !'

"Make me old man !"

They were both in each others faces now, with mere inches between them. A loud ring broke up the fight as Naruto suddenly ran out of the kitchen.

" Hey this isn't over yet, you come back here !" Jiraiya demanded as he watched Naruto leave the room.

"Can't old man, I have to meet up with Kiba so I can get to school on time for once"

" Hmm, School ? Isn't school over yet ? I'm tired of giving you money for all those damn dances and then I have to give you lunch money. Ahhgg its ridiculous, I'm not made of money "

Naruto ran back through the room with a backpack swung over one of his shoulders, he grabbed the cup of ramen and tilted it as he raised his head back. He dropped the empty cup on the floor and headed towards the door with his cell phone in his hand.

" Eww how the hell did you do that, that was really creepy", Jiraiya commented as he eyed the empty cup of ramen, "Hey pick up your garbage !"

" Gotta go, see you when I come home!" Naruto said as he waved from behind his back before the front door slammed shut.

"Damn Kid", Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he threw away Naruto's garbage. A smile crept on his face, " I'm going to be so proud of you when you graduate this year, I just wish your father was still alive. He'd be proud of how far you've come".

Jiraiya sighed as he walked back into the living room, " Well, I have a lot of work to do, I better start getting ready for another strenuous day of research" he said with a lecherous grin.

" God I love my job" he said as he went to go get his equipment.

* * *

Naruto ran down the stairs of the apartment building and opened the front door, it was a gloomy day outside and the sun was hidden behind the morning clouds in the dark sky.

Kiba was waiting at the corner with his hands in his pockets, he looked pissed off and was grumpily mumbling to himself. Naruto ran up to him and looked around wondering where their morning ride was.

" Hey where's Hana ?"

"That bitch ditched us this morning, we're going to have to take the bus with that psycho again."

" Damnit, I hate taking the bus, what happened with Hana ?"

" I kinda set her bed on fire last night, It was an accident though !' Kiba said defensively.

Naruto just stared at him in disbelief, " How did you light her bed on fire by accident? Kiba how is that even possible to do accidently" Naruto said as he started to get irritated.

Kiba was always pulling tricks like this but they usually went wrong when he tried to do something too complicated.

" Well I was working on perfecting that firework prank, but Akamaru came in and messed it up. One of the fireworks went through the wall and lit her bed on fire and it kinda spread to her whole room"

"Oh yeah and I'm grounded now by the way" He said casually as he turned around and started to walk.

Naruto was just gawking at Kiba like he was retard but started to move after him, " So what are we going to do about this weekend, I thought you were going to throw that party?"

" I can still get the booze, I just don't know if we can have it at my place. I know my parents are leaving but I don't really think they trust me after last night."

They arrived at the corner where the bus would come to pick them up, " Whatever, we'll deal with it when the time comes." Naruto said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

There was a loud sound of screeching tires as a bus fishtailed from down the street. It came like a bat out of hell down the street picking up more and more speed until the diver finally hit the brakes.

The bus skid down to the corner, with the sound of burning rubbing filling the block as it finally came to a halt in front of Kiba and Naruto.

They both just stood there with their mouths open, " How the hell does this guy manage to keep his license", Kiba groaned as they stepped inside.

"Ahh you two came crawling back, well as a special gift to you guys I'll make you a challenge" Asuma said as he lit another cigarette.

"Umm that's ok" Naruto pleaded but it was too late.

"What kind of bet ?" Kiba said now rather interested.

" 40 bucks says I can make it to the school in 7 minutes" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha that's impossible, I'll take that bet" Kiba said with a confident smile.

_Oh no, Please tell me he didn't do that, anything but that,_ Naruto thought in terror as he saw the sparkle in Asuma's eye. He used to be a pretty prominent street racer and hadn't adjusted to his job well.

Without warning he slammed on the gas pedal and they both fell back, because they had just been standing in the isle. Kiba crashed into the back bus door and Naruto came right after.

" Damnit Kiba, haven't you learned your lesson by now?" Naruto groaned as he climbed up and made his way to an empty seat.

" There's no way in hell he can make it there in time, its easy money trust me"

Their conversation was cut short as the bus swerved hard to the right and there was the sound of tires screeching and car horns blowing. They could feel the bus slowly picking up speed.

Asuma was laughing cheerfully as he ran past stop signs and red lights as he weaved in and out of traffic at an alarming speed.

Kiba finally got up and against the force of gravity he made it to an empty seat next to Shikamaru, "you've really done it this time, at the speed he's going you've already lost".

"What !?!" Kiba yelled as he grabbed Shikamaru's shoulders. "There's a 72 chance he's going to make it on time, the only way you can win is if there's a major accident or a cop stops the bus".

"With that being said Asuma knows were the cops hang out and took the time to take the roads were they don't normally patrol." Shikamaru said calmly as he ignored Kiba.

"Damnit" Kiba yelled as he sat back in his seat, Asuma took another sharp turn throwing him out of his seat and into another row. He slammed into Sakura who was sitting across from him.

" Kiba get off of me" she yelled as she pushed him back, he started to protest but they hit a pothole sending him bouncing out of the seat and into the isle were he rolled to the back again.

He hit the emergency door and sighed hoping that nothing else would happen, right then Asuma slammed on the brakes sending Kiba flying forward and landing on his face.

" I win" Asuma proclaimed as he stood up and continued to laugh in victory. Everyone on the bus groaned as they struggled to get up and stretch as they left.

Kiba remain on the floor as everyone left, they just stepped over him besides Sakura who purposely stepped on his back. Asuma stood there watching them leave waiting to see the look on Kiba's face when he got up.

His eyes widen as he looked around, everyone had left the bus but there was no sign of Kiba anywhere. He ran down the isle and looked around frantically, " God Damnit, that's the third time that kid left without paying".

He sighed and shook his head as he walked back towards the driver's seat, " One of theses days I'm gonna get my money".

* * *

Naruto was walking through the halls in his usual nonchalant manner, his hands were on the back of his head and his uniform was slightly disheveled. The neck of his dress shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was hanging loosely from it, and his sleeves were rolled up.

Kiba was walking right next to him with his hands deep in his pockets like always when he was thinking, " I think I can talk Hana into helping us out this weekend".

" Are you still thinking about that? Listen lets worry about getting the alcohol first" Naruto said as they made their way to his locker.

" You think we could have the party at your place ?"

"Sure that's a great idea, let's have a bunch of drunk girls at my place with Jiraiya there. Nothing could possible go wrong" Naruto said sarcastically.

Kiba laughed, " Whatever, what's with you ?"

"I don't know, I guess this whole Sakura thing has been getting to me"

" Are you still wasting time trying to get with that bitch" Kiba said showing some disgust at the mention or her name.

" Not anymore, she turned me down again last Thursday. I'm beginning to think she enjoys it" He said as he closed his locker.

" Dude don't worry about her anymore, there's plenty of other hot girls around here that you could fuck"

" Hey I don't just want to fuck random girls, alright Kiba" Naruto said sounding a little upset.

"Well look who it is" Kiba said ignoring Naruto's comment with a smirk as he saw Hinata coming down the hallway towards them.

" What? It's just Hinata" Naruto said as he continued to walk with Kiba.

" As smart as you are, you still end up being a moron" Kiba laughed as he watched Hinata.

" Hinata wants your nuts in case you haven't noticed, but I guess you don't have to listen to me you could just ask her yourself" He said with an even larger smirk on his face.

' Good Morning Naruto !" Hinata said cheerfully as she finally caught up with them.

Naruto was still stunned at what Kiba said but snapped out of it, " Hey Hinata".

"How are you today ?' She continued as she completely ignored Kiba.

" Hey I'm here too" Kiba growled.

" Oh Hello Kiba, sorry I didn't see you behind Naruto"

Her attention instantly snapped back to Naruto, " So Naruto, w-what a-a-are you do-o-ing this weekend" She stuttered. Although she had made a lot of progress over the years she still had her moments.

" I don't know yet, We were going to try to throw a party. If we do , do you wanna come ?"

" I'd love to Naruto !!!!" she chirped happily as she blushed at the thought of Naruto taking her to a party.

Kiba elbowed him and tilted his head towards Hinata telling Naruto to take a look, Naruto cocked his head to the side to look at her directly.

She had her hands together up to her chest as if she was going to start praying, she was looking at him with nothing but pure admiration in her eyes and a slight redness to her cheeks.

_So maybe Kiba's right about Hinata, she is pretty cute after all. _He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the bell ring.

" Oh well I have to get the class, but I'll see you later Naruto" She said as she reluctantly left his side.

"Bye Hinata", Naruto said as he waited for her to get out of ears length, " I think you were right about her Kiba".

" Of course I'm right its ridiculously obvious and she has the nicest rack of our entire grade, you better hit that for me or else I'll have to assume you're gay" Kiba laughed.

" Let's hurry up and get to class" Naruto said trying to change the subject.

"Why bother Kakashi-sensei hasn't been on time since the school year started. It's basically a free period"

" Yeah but there's no point standing here all period plus I could use a nap" Naruto said as the headed towards their first class.

They turned the corner and made their way to a rather loud and disorderly classroom which a certain silver haired man was suppose to be teaching at the moment.

The entire classroom was filled with noise as people laughed and talked casually as they waited for the bell to ring. The only reason anyone actually came to begin with was to avoid the hall monitor.

Naruto walked through the room and took a seat in the back next to Gaara, with Kiba following him there. The redhead was leaning back with his head against the wall and his eyes closed.

" Hey Uzumaki" He said without opening his eyes.

"Gaara why do you have to be so creepy all the time" Kiba said as he took a seat next to Naruto.

" Whatever dog boy"

"Kiba gave him a glare but his eyes were still closed so it did no good, he finally just gave up and leaned back as well.

" You won't be so damn cocky after Akamaru bites you in the ass"

"I heard we have a new student today" Gaara said completely ignoring Kiba's threat.

" Not only that but I heard Uchiha is coming back this week"

"Sasuke ?!" Naruto gasped, as he clenched his fist in anger.

That name held a lot of sentiment to Naruto, Sasuke had been his best friend since middle school. They had started off as bitter rivals but by the beginning of middle school they had actually become really good friends.

At first Sasuke made fun of Naruto for always being dead last but when provoked Naruto actually tried in school and matched all of Sasuke's scores. Sasuke being brought up to think he was a genius took offense to being matched by someone as stupid as Naruto.

So for years they competed in absolutely everything they did from track records to weight lifting , being neck and neck in every challenge. Finally after Naruto beat Sasuke on Ibiki's supposedly impossible psyche test, he snapped.

He left to go to a more prestigious High School claiming that the poor facilities of the school held him back and that's why common trash like Naruto could rival his scores. He hasn't been seen since then, 3 years ago.

Now In the middle of their Senior year he was allegedly coming back after being kicked out of the best school in the country. But that wasn't the worst part about it, Sasuke had been the most popular guy in their grade since the beginning .

People didn't even start to acknowledge Naruto until after Sasuke left, that's when his popularity skyrocketed. From the end of his freshmen year up until now Naruto and Kiba had been pulling ridiculous pranks and throwing parties every chance they got.

Now they were friends with practically everyone in the school and Naruto had actually gained a name for himself besides "Sasuke's Rival". To think Sasuke was going to come back and ruin everything for him was too much to handle.

But besides that all the girls were practically worshipping him fanatically, to think he had to watch Sakura throw herself at Sasuke again made him sick to his stomach.

"Hey, Hey Naruto !"

Naruto snapped out of his daze to see Kiba waving his hand in front of his face. He relaxed and unclenched his fist.

" Dude settle down, If that asshole comes back and thinks he's gonna run this place again we can just kick his ass. Right Gaara ?"

Gaara actually opened his eyes, " If you want Uzumaki I'll snap his neck myself"

Naruto knew it wasn't wise to get Gaara in a confrontation with anybody. If it wasn't for Naruto Gaara would be in prison by now or even dead. He had homicidal tendencies for one thing and a terrible anger problem.

His siblings lived their lives in fear of Gaara murdering them in their sleep while just about everyone else stayed away from him at all cost. It wasn't until he made his first real friend, Naruto, that he was able to cope with his anger problems and learn how to care for others.

Before he met Naruto he had sent countless kids to the hospital for things so little as 'looking at him funny'. He was just lucky his father had enough money to keep the cops away from him. Although the bloodlust had never left his eyes, he learned how to control himself.

" Yeah ! Fuck Sasuke ! I'm tired of hearing about that arrogant asshole anyway" Kiba yelled as he stood up throwing his fist in the air.

" Fuck this lets go find out when he's coming and leave him a little welcoming gift" Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

" What do you have in mind ?" Naruto asked liking where this conversation was going.

" I say we break out the big guns, I'm talking about the flash bangs and bombs, and when I mean bombs I'm not talking about little cherry bombs I'm talking about the real deal" he said with a wink.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously, " Where did you get 'the real stuff' from ?".

He sat back down with a smug look on his face, " Let's just say I know somebody".

Their scheming was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming shut, " Hey Class, sorry about being late but my power went out this morning so my alarm clock didn't go off and then I had 4 flat tires so I couldn't drive. I was walking here when I noticed a mugger sticking up an old lady so I had to help her but by the time I chased down the criminal we had already made it across the city."

" needless to say, its been a very long morning for me" Kakashi said as he walked behind his desk and sat down. He looked up at the clock, " Hmm , 8 minutes left huh ? Oh well its better then nothing"

He reached in his bag and pulled out a book and put his feet on his desk. " Hey aren't you going to teach us something" Sakura yelled.

She was going to be the valedictorian and was the only person that nagged Kakashi to actually teach. No one else cared if Kakashi did anything and if it weren't for Sakura they wouldn't have received a single assignment all year.

" Well I guess, there is a group project I can assign" he said as he stood up and put down his book. Everyone in the classroom groaned but Sakura who sat at the edge of her seat anxious to hear what it was.

" Ok you guys will be in groups of two", he looked around the classroom and started calling out names.

Naruto sat up a little bit now interested in who he was going to get paired up with, "……….. Naruto Uzumaki and … Ino Yamanaka.." Kakashi continued.

Naruto slammed his head into his desk, " Why do I have to be with Ino of all people?".

He tried to be friends with everyone but even so he didn't really get along with some people. He tried to be nice to Ino but she was extremely difficult most of the time, and flat out rude the other half.

Her family owned a profitable line of flower shops and specialty greenhouses, Her father had just become the head of a power company through a merger.

So to say that Ino was rich was an understatement, the only real reason her family hadn't move to a rich neighborhood was because they were buying everything in this area.

At this point they owned almost everything and were fighting with the Hyuuga's for control of the town.

Hinata's father was a power politician who practically ran the entire city but recently the Yamanaka family had been intruding on their territory. The funny part was that Ino was incredibly stuck up while Hinata was the most down to earth person in the school.

" … and Kiba Inuzuka ….and Gaara. OK now I want you all to write a 5 page paper on this book" he said as he picked up his book and showed it to the class, Icha Icha Mafia.

" WHAT ?!?! You can't require us to write a paper on a perverted book that no one has, that's not part of the curriculum." Sakura said as she stood up and yelled at Kakashi.

" Of course I can, this is English class after all and this assignment will work on your reading comprehension and writing skills. This is difficult material people so take your time when you read it" He said as he sat back down.

" You just made that assignment up off the top of your head, you don't even have a clue what you're actually suppose to be teaching" Sakura barked at him, literally fuming at the thought of her having to read an adult book and write a report about it.

" Sakura if you keep this up I'll have to fail you" Kakashi said without looking up from his book as he turned another page. She instantly sat down and didn't utter another word.

"Oh yeah and I guess we have a new student with us today, Class I would like to introduce Tayuya". He motioned to someone in the front row.

A redheaded girl walked up to the front of the class, she was of average height and was wearing the standard uniform with a few minor exceptions. For some reason she had a black beanie on which caused her long red bangs to drape down over her face but it didn't seem to get in the way of her big brown eyes.

Her silky hair seem to leak from all sides from under the hat as it trailed down to the middle of her back. She had a slight tan showing that she spent a lot of time outdoors and her long legs had minor small cuts on them. From the look of the cuts she either got in fights a lot or did some other kind of outdoor activity.

The bell rang before Kakashi could continue and everyone started to pack their things up and leave. As Naruto grabbed his backpack he saw someone walking up to him, " Hey Naruto I guess we have to work on this stupid project together so you should give me your number".

Naruto looked up as Ino stood in front of him impatiently waiting for his mobile. He was actually surprised she was talking to him, she was known to ignore absolutely everyone and she hadn't been to warm to him in the past.

" Yeah sure" He said as he wrote it down on a small piece of paper he tore from his notebook.

"Here", he said handing it to her, she looked at it with mild interest and turned around to leave.

" Hey what about you, can I get your number in case I need to find you?" Naruto asked as she walked away.

She stopped and looked back at him, " Maybe later, right now I don't really know you well enough to do that" and with that she left.

"Stuck up bitch" Kiba grumbled as the approached the door.

" Hey Naruto can you come over here, I have a favor to ask" Kakashi said from behind his desk.

" I'll catch up with you guys later" Naruto said to Kiba and Gaara as he walked back to see what Kakashi wanted.

" I didn't really have enough time to introduce Tayuya to the class and since you seem pretty popular can you do me a favor and show her around"

" Uh sure I guess" Naruto said surprised that Kakashi would pick him for something like that.

" Good, she's a new student so its important she gets a good first impression. I'm counting on you Naruto" He said as he put his book down and sat up in his chair removing his feet from his desk.

" Hey Tayuya, could you come here for a moment" He said over his desk.

Naruto looked over to see the girl walk over to them with a small backpack dangling from one of her shoulders.

" This is Naruto, he's one of my better students. Anyway he will be showing you around today so if you have any questions feel free to ask him"

She nodded but didn't say a word, Naruto turned around to shake her hand. She looked at it for a few seconds but reached out and shook hands with him. " Well, lets get going" Naruto said as he ushered Tayuya towards the door.

They left the room and entered the busy hallway.

* * *

" Sooo how do you like it here so far?" Naruto said trying to break the ice.

" This place is a fucking dump and from the looks of it, most of the teachers are damn head cases" She said as kept her eyes on the hallway in front of them.

Naruto almost tripped when he heard her speak, he turned his head and looked at her utterly confused, she looked so innocent and even cute but she had the mouth of a sailor. ( I really don't know why people say that but I didn't know what else to put here)

She stopped and turned her head towards him once she realized he was staring at her,

" Can I fucking help you or should I pretend that I don't know your being a damn stalker and fucking trying to rape me with your eyes" She said as she glared at him.

Naruto blushed and turned back around, "Isn't it 'undress you with your eyes"" he corrected.

" Fuck if I care" she said as she unfolded a small piece of paper.

"So where the hell is this damn gym? I've already walked around this fucking school but I got lost all fucking morning." She continued.

" Do you always talk like that ?"

" DO you have a FUCKING problem with the way that I talk ?" Tayuya said as she leaned forward and got into Naruto's face.

" Woah calm down I was just asking, no need to freak out" Naruto said as he held up his hands in defense.

" Are you going to tell me or not ?" She demanded

"Yeah just follow me, I have gym right now too"

" Ahhg Don't tell me you're actually going to follow me all fucking day long ?" She complained

" Hey it's not my fault we have the same class together. I'm trying to be nice to you. You don't have to get mad about it"

" Whatever let's just hurry up I'm sick of being here already" She said with a sigh.

" So is the gym teacher as weird as our English one ?"

"Uhh lets just say that Kakashi-sensei is normal compared to our gym teacher" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Fuck ! I really want to have a quiet and peaceful day without all this new girl bullshit"

"Well gym is probably going to be the hardest moment of the day if that helps any."

They made it to the large gymnasium and Naruto pointed out the girls locker room, she left as Naruto went to go get changed as well. Gym wasn't his favor time of day but mostly because of the teacher.

The only good part was that the teacher was such a nice guy that it didn't really matter what you wore as long as you participated. Naruto put on a pair of grey sweat pants and a sleeveless blue shirt.

He was leaving the locker room when Kiba, lee, and Gaara showed up. Kiba was wearing a wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts, Gaara had on a black and red jumpsuit and Lee was sporting quite possibly the shortest pair of basketball shorts in history with a tight grey shirt that had "110" on it and he had sweatbands over his wrists and ankles.

"Alright let's go guys, let the fires of youth burn through you!!!" Lee exclaimed as he ran out towards the gym. Gaara just shook his head as he walked out, his arms still crossed as always.

Naruto sighed as he followed Lee and Gaara, " Where does he get all that energy from".

" I have no damn clue man, that Lee is a freak of nature" Kiba said with a chuckle.

They walked through the door to enter the crowded Gymnasium, " There he goes again, that guys has some screws loose".

" ALRIGHT STUDENTS!!! Its time to let your flames of youth burn bright" Might Guy exclaimed as he jumped and threw his fist in the air.

" MY flames burn the brightest Guy-sensei" Lee screamed as he ran up to his hero.

"That's it Lee, let it burn. Quickly 5000 Laps around the gym, GO !!!!" and with that they both took off.

Guy was the only person that somehow managed to find shorts even shorter than the ones Lee had which was anything short of a miracle. Guy had those ridiculous shorts and a grey sweatshirt ( the kind that doesn't have a hood) that had " Go big or go home" on it.

He also had a grey sweatband on his head and on his arms and he always had a sparkly silver whistle on him at all times.

Naruto just watched as Guy and Lee did laps around the gym, he looked across the gym to see Tayuya. She had changed into the girls gym uniform, and Naruto had to admit she looked really good in it.

Tayuya had on tight black volleyball shorts that hugged her hips and gripped her ass tightly, along with a short grayish shirt that didn't fully cover up her tone stomach. On the bottom left corner of the shirt was the school mascot, a praying mantis. She was standing perfectly still watching the spectacle Guy and Lee were putting on.

He chuckled as he watched her eyebrow twitch as she continued to watch the ridiculous contest. " Hey Tayuya !" Naruto said as he waved at her. She looked up from them and walked over to him.

" Hey shithead" She said as he made it over to him.

Naruto and Kiba face faulted at her colorful greeting, Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What did I do to deserve that ?"

She looked at him kinda confused, " What ?! Oh 'shithead', that's just my pet name for you" She said with a smile.

Naruto just looked at her, _Is this girl serious, the first smile I ever see on her face is because she thinks 'shithead' is a cute pet name. _

" So is this entire school filled with stuck up bitches ?" Tayuya said as she leaned up against the wall they were standing next to.

" Not entirely, you just have to watch out and make sure to stay far away from Queen Ino and here loyal subjects" Kiba said as he sat down.

" Ino has her kinder moments but she can be harsh to people she doesn't know" Naruto added as he decided to lean next to Tayuya.

" So are going to have to do anything or are those fucking freaks just going to run laps the rest of the damn period"

" Guy-sensei has a habit of randomly changing gears so be prepared for anything"

" What the fuck is that suppose to mean"

" DODGEBALL !!!" Guy screamed so loud that the gym shook.

Everyone instantly took off in different directions, Tayuya not really knowing what was going on decided to follow Naruto, who had taken off at light speed towards a corner of the gym.

" Hey slow down, what the fuck is going on ?" Tayuya yelled as she struggled to keep up with him.

" Just follow my lead and keep your head down" Naruto yelled back .

Without warning a large red rubber ball whizzed past Tayuya's face and slammed into the wall making a small dent.

She spun around to see Guy stand next to an enormous metal grate box, it was filled to the top with different colored dodge balls. Lee was standing in the crate on top of the large pile with an orange ball in his hands.

"You must survive by the intensity alone of your flame of youth" Lee yelled as he threw the ball into the crowd of running students.

" Everyone in this school is fucking crazy, what the hell happen to you people"

" I warned you Guy-sensei takes things a little too seriously"

They had taken cover behind some wrestling mats the Shikamaru had pulled up to shield them from the coming barrage. " Shikamaru, where's Chouji ?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a rolling dodge ball and hurled it randomly into the gym.

" He didn't make it, we were half way here when Lee shot him in the back. The only way we can make it out of here unharmed is if we move this mat to the other side of the room" Shikamaru said as he grabbed an incoming ball.

They grabbed the mat and held it up so it covered most of them, " Tayuya return fire" Naruto ordered as they started to slowly move towards the other side of the gym.

She looked at him and nodded, she reached down and picked up one of the rolling balls and whipped it at Neji who was currently jabbing at incoming balls sending them away from him.

The ball flew and curved slightly striking Neji directly in the ear, he grabbed the side of his head as he dropped over defeated. " Damn Tayuya, that was some throw" Naruto said now excited that they had a new secret weapon.

" Shikamaru give her your ball", he complied and she threw it into the crowd knocking Kiba flat on his back as the ball hit him in the back of the leg.

" Shikamaru keep 'em coming" Naruto ordered as Tayuya continued to strike down students one after another. They had finally made it towards the door but now Guy had spotted them.

"Hold it right there, that's not very youthful of you children" Guy said as he pointed towards them with a ball in his other hand. "Take thissss !" he said as he whipped the ball with so much force that it knock them back when it hit the mat.

" Quickly Lee, finish them off. Show them Why you are the most youthful of all my students" He cheered.

" Yes Guy-Sensei, I wont fail you !" Lee said as he threw ball after ball at them. Tayuya could barely follow the balls with her eyes as they flew towards them. She heard a scream and turned around to see Shikamaru struck with 8 balls consecutively before he collapsed on the floor.

She just watched in terror, "Tayuya look out" Naruto screamed.

She spun around to see Naruto rush into her and he knocked her down, she looked at him in confusion as 3 dodge balls hit him and he keeled over. She got up and quickly grabbed on of the ball that hit Naruto and whipped it back at Lee.

Lee had unfortunately used up all his ammo and just watch helplessly as the green rubber ball cut through the air and struck him in the face. He back flipped and landed on his back in defeat.

Before Tayuya could react Guy was already standing next to her. He grabbed her arm and held it high in the air, " I declare you the WINNER!"

A sweat drop appeared on her head, _is this guy fucking serious?! All that was just a damn game. _

"Lee" he called out.

" Yes sensei, please forgive me for I have failed" Lee pleaded on his knees as tears flowed down his face.

" Lee you will always be the most youthful in my eyes" Guy said as tears began to run down his cheeks as well .

They embraced in a hug, which had now become a very common sight and everyone just ignored them.

" Now 5000 more laps" Guy said standing up and pointing at nothing in particular.

" Yes, Guy-sensei" Lee said as he got up and took off, desperate to redeem himself in the eyes of his mentor.

Tayuya looked down at Naruto who was struggling to get up, " Hey shit head"

Naruto groaned as he finally stood up and held his stomach, " yeah ?"

"Thanks" she said with a genuine smile.

He smiled back at her and then made his way back towards the guy locker room.

* * *

Naruto walked through the Hallway completely exhausted from gym class with Kiba right behind him. " Dude that was fucking gay" Kiba complained as they walked through the hallway.

" I know, I got hit too remember ?" Naruto said as he grunted some more.

" Whatever, lets just go to Bio so we can hurry up and have lunch".

" Hey Fuckers wait up !"

They both stopped and turned around to see Tayuya running up behind them, her skirt riding up slightly as she did.

" Where the hell are you two assholes going, and why didn't you wait for me?"

" I thought you said you didn't want me stalking you" Naruto ask as he cocked an eyebrow

" Whatever shithead, I didn't say to leave me either now did I ?"

Naruto sighed, _there's no winning with this girl._

" Well we have to go to Bio so you're on your own" Kiba said still not over the fact that she hit him in gym.

"Well what class do you have next" Naruto asked ignoring Kiba's comment.

Tayuya unfolded her schedule and read through it, " History".

Kiba burst into laughter and Naruto looked a little nervous, "Well, uhh, I wish I could go with you to help but my hands are tied".

"What the hell does that mean ? What's wrong with History ?" Tayuya panicked.

Kiba managed to suppress his laughter long enough to reply, "Well for starters its taught by the most psychotic teacher in this place, he transferred here last year but he already made 37 kids drop out of school".

_Fuck ! how could this day get any worse ?,_ Tayuya thought as Kiba began laughing again.

_Well, I've already dealt with some of these weirdoes already, this next asshole can't be that bad, right ?_

To be continued…..

A/N: Anyway like I said let me know what you think because I wrote this much just to test the waters and thanks for reading, hopefully you guys like it and I'll be releasing the next chapter soon.


	2. Breathe Easy

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the feedback. As you already know I have decided to continue this since people actually like it so far. Anyway I think I'm going to make a few changes, Sakura will more or less be removed from the harem. She will still be in the story but she won't be involved directly with Naruto. Be prepared I might change things like this as time goes on, I keep rewriting the story in my head which always complicates things later.

Just as a side note: Characterization is a top priority to me in my writing but I sometimes make minor changes for the sake of the story. I'm not doing anything major so don't panic, Hinata isn't going to be as ridiculously shy. You really can't write a story with her in it if she's going to be passing out every other 5 minutes. She's still going to be shy but in a normal way.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

Chapter 2 : Breathe Easy

Tayuya walked with Naruto and Kiba towards the end of the hallway. As much as she pretended like she didn't want him to help her, the truth was she really loved the attention and didn't want to be left by herself.

She frowned as they headed towards their class. She really didn't know where she was going and didn't know anyone else besides Naruto and the brief acquaintances she made while with him.

" So Tayuya, I think your history class is just down that hallway over there" Naruto said as he pointed down another long corridor.

" Me and Kiba are going to Bio but I'll come look for you after its over"

She just nodded as they walked in the other direction, " See ya" Naruto called out as they left.

Tayuya frowned and walked down the now empty hallway. She looked at her crumpled piece of paper that had her schedule on it, _ Hmm room 147. _ She walked down looking at each room number.

Room 147 was the last door in the desolate hallway, she grabbed the handle and slowly turned it as he opened on the door. She didn't know what to expect but she was preparing herself for the worst.

She walked into the classroom and just stood in the door, not really knowing what to do. It was the complete opposite of her English class in every single way. No one was making a sound or even looking at each other.

The entire class seemed to be petrified because all of them had their heads down and were perfectly still. The classroom was the same layout as the previous ones but the lighting was especially dim and the desk at the front was rather odd.

It had the usual stuff like a computer, stapler, and the normal office supplies but there was something very different. Next to the computer was either a small sword or a large dagger, Tayuya couldn't decide between the two.

She just stood there staring at the weapon, _ What the Fuck !? Aren't there laws against having weapons in schools and he's a fucking teacher! Who hires all these maniacs ? _

She cautiously walked through the room and sat in the first empty seat she found. Not knowing what to do she just sat as still as possible and stared at the black board.

" Are you new to this school ? "

Tayuya turned to her right to see a dark haired girl with rather pale eyes giving her a welcoming smile.

" I'm just asking because I haven't seen you around before. My names Hinata" She said.

Tayuya just looked at her, she was just sitting there as if she was waiting for Tayuya to say something. It took her a few seconds to realize what the girl wanted.

" I'm Tayuya" She said still not very interested in talking to Hinata.

"Hello Tayuya it's very nice to meet you. If you need help finding your way around I would be happy to assist you" She said in her soft voice.

"Thanks" Tayuya said truly not knowing what else to say.

She really didn't have any friends from her old school and she didn't know how to react towards people, especially those that were kind to her.

" ATTENTION TOWARDS THE FRONT !"

Tayuya nearly jumped out of her chair by the sudden loud screaming that filled the completely silent room.

Now in the front of the class was a tall man with dark short spiky hair. His skin had a grayish tint to it and he had a crazed look on his face.

" We're having a little quiz. I'm going to ask 10 questions and you guys have to answer them as a class."

He stopped and took in the expressions on everyone's face. A sadistic grin crept on his face, revealing his small sharp shark-like teeth.

".. But, if you fail to answer all 10 of the questions you all fail the class" He began to laugh to himself as the entire class grew nervous and a few people were visibly panicking.

_I just got into this damn class He can't fail me already, _She turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata looked like she just found out that she was adopted because the color had gone from her face and she was definitely crying on the inside.

" Don't shit yourselves yet, I'm going to allow my teacher's-assistant to help you guys but only because she's technically taking the class too"

He turned towards a girl near the front of the room, " Haku I'm only allowing you to answer 3 questions so pick them wisely".

He turned back towards the class," Alright question number 1: Who was the founder of our city ?"

He sat on his desk and picked up a pen that he twirled through his fingers as he waited for someone to raise their hand.

Hinata reluctantly put her hand up, " Hyuuga" He said as he pointed towards her.

" Konoha was founded by the our first Mayor, Senju-Sama"

"Correct" Zabuza said as he got up and paced across the room.

" Number 2: Who many major wars has this country been in ?"

Sakura raised her hand but Zabuza pretended like he didn't see it. He continued to pace the room and began to stroke his chin as if he was thinking.

"You !" He barked out as he pointed towards Tayuya. She felt herself suddenly get very nervous as she felt the entire class staring at her.

She cleared her head and tried to think, " Uhhm 3 ?" she said very unsure of herself.

Zabuza was now leaning against his desk, his eyes fixated on her as if he was trying to kill her with an intense glare. " Are you asking me or telling me ?" He said with a smirk.

" 3", she repeated with more authority in her voice and hoped that she was right.

He closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply, "Correct".

She let out a sigh, she wasn't the nervous type but there was something terrifying about the guy.

" There's a military training ground in this city that was used to train the squadrons that this city is famous for, give me both codename and facility number"

The classroom was quiet for several seconds as no one moved a muscle. Tayuya looked around the room hoping that someone would step up to the challenge.

Finally someone raised their hand. " Yeah Haku" he said clearly not enjoying having his questions answered.

" It is known as the 44th battle training zone and--" a soft yet elegant feminine voice said.

" Someone else give me the codename" he said cutting her off before she could answer both parts of the question.

He looked around the room and saw that no one raised their hand, he pointed randomly at someone. " You, what's the answer ?"

Tayuya looked over to where he pointed, there was a large kid with long light brown hair and swirls on his cheeks which were covered in crumbs. He just sat there deep in thought, he was sweating profusely and looked like he was about to pass out.

" 10 seconds, Chouji"

He looked around nervously hoping someone would mouth him the answer, but no one did.

"Times up" Zabuza said cheerfully.

He stopped twirling his pen in his fingers and it rested in between his fingers. He stood straight as he raised his hand behind his head and it flew forward sending the pen into the group of students and striking Chouji directly in the forehead.

The pen slammed into him knocking his head back as he almost fell out of his seat leaving a small red dot where the pen impacted his skin.

"That's one strike, make two more and you all fail" he said with his cruel smile returning.

Someone else raised their hand, " Yeah, you near the back"

" The Forest of Death" A voice said timidly.

"Correct, but lets change things up a bit. This is taking too long so how about an 'all or nothing'?"

Tayuya let her head drop hitting her desk, _ Fuck ! Could things get any worse right now ? I wonder what shithead's doing, I bet he's in a normal class unlike me. _

She brought her head back up reluctantly as Zabuza wrote out a large paragraph on the black board in his crude handwriting. She read through it several times but the question didn't make any sense.

_GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, what do I do if he picks me again ?_ Tayuya looked around frantically hoping someone would raise their hand again. As she searched the classroom she saw Sakura decided to try yet again.

Tayuya practically held her breath,_ Alright you get this one wrong bitch and I'm going to beat the shit out of you after school. _ She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself down, for the most part she had overcome her anger problems.

"Hanuro" Zabuza barked out with a malevolent look on his face.

_Okay this is it, don't fuck up pinky._

Naruto was standing next to his lab table, Tsunade was talking too much so as usual he just zoned out. He looked as he watched her mouth move nonstop as she pointed to things and wrote on the large dry erase board in the front of the room.

Whatever she was talking about he was sure it wasn't interesting enough to listen to. He looked over at Kiba who was his lab partner, he was looking attentively at the many test tubes they had in front of them.

_I better take control of this otherwise Kiba is going to burn through my clothes with whatever he makes with these chemicals like he did last time. _

He looked back towards Tsunade to see that she was looking at him and judging by the look on her face she wasn't very happy. He wanted to listen but his eyes went from her face to her chest.

She had on a white lab coat but she left it open which wouldn't have been a problem but she was wearing a top low cut top. It took him several seconds to snap out of it and he went back to her face.

There was a smirk on her face now, Naruto looked deep into her eyes and saw a look that he wasn't familiar with. He lost his focus as her thin brown frames of her delicate glasses caught his eye.

She started to walk towards him and he panicked, _ Damnit I keep zoning out, what the hell was she yelling at me about. I know she likes yelling at me so she's definitely going to let me have it now. _

" Naruto" She said as she reached their lab table.

" Yes Tsunade-Sensei" He said warily, not really wanting to get yelled at yet again.

" Were you listening to a single word that I said"

" Of course, what makes you think that I wasn't" Naruto lied trying his best to sound confident.

"Than what is the first step in the experiment we are doing today ?" She said as she crossed her arms and waited for him to mess up.

" Well first….I'm.. taking …" He looked at the table nervously.

"..This….and then…I'm…mixing it with this.." He continued nervously and looked at Tsunade waiting for her to tell him he was doing it wrong. But to his dismay she just watched him with a neutral expression.

He glanced at Kiba hoping that He would give him a hint on what was suppose to be going on. Kiba was just watching him with his hand over his mouth as he tried to hold back his laughter.

_Alright you're on your own, just make a decision and hope for the best. _

Naruto hesitatingly emptied the first test tube into a clean beaker and then poured the contents of the second test tube into it. The red and clear liquids mixed creating a dark green solution which started to bubble.

He looked up at Tsunade but she was still expressionless, Naruto in a panic grabbed and poured a third chemical into the mixture causing it to turn dark purple.

" Very interesting" She said before she turned around and walked away.

Naruto just watched her leave in confusion, he turned to Kiba. " What happened ? What was I suppose to do ?"

" Not that" he said simply as he burst into laughter .

" Well then what was suppose to happen?" Naruto said getting impatient and irritated at the same time.

" She said she was going to give all of us a small containers and we were suppose to drop 1.3 grams of sodium into the test tubes before heating them".

"Then what's this ?" Naruto said pointing to the now foaming dark purple mixture that was in front of him.

" Hell if I know, either way you just made yourself look like a complete idiot in front of everyone"

Naruto slammed his palm into his forehead, " now what ?" he asked.

" You stay after school like Tsunade-Sensei always has you do and make up the lab"

Naruto sighed, " I guess that means I'm going to need a ride home later this afternoon. Do you think you can beg Hana to do me a favor and pick me up?".

" I'll try but she can be really bitchy sometimes. She'll probably do it just because its you but I'm not making any promises"

" what should I do with this" Naruto said as he picked up the beaker and eyed its contents.

" Here let me see it" Kiba said as he picked up a larger beaker and another test tube.

"what the hell are you doing ?" Naruto asked as he watch Kiba pour everything in his sight into the larger beaker.

" Making an explosive liquid"

" Kiba you don't know how to make anything so don't even try it. Whatever that is just keep it away from me" Naruto said backing up.

"A ha, look at this" Kiba said as he held out the beaker, it was filled with a bright orange substance now.

" What are you going to do with that now ?"

" This" He said as he poured it into an empty water bottle that he held under the table. He filled the water bottle and placed the now half filled beaker on the table. He put the plastic bottle into his pocket.

Naruto just looked at him, " I'm not even going to ask" Naruto said as he turned back around to see what Tsunade was doing. The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

" Naruto we need to talk".

Naruto sighed as Tsunade walked up towards him just as Kiba walked away. She got close to him and turned around to see if anyone was still in the room, it was completely empty.

"You're going to need to make up the lab"

" I know I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei" He said like he always did.

She smiled at him, and brought her hand to his chin tilting it so they were looking each other in the eyes. " Well you might do better in class if you listen to what I am saying instead of just staring at my chest"

Naruto had to stop himself from chocking on his own spit as she said that. He wanted to say something in his defense but there really was nothing he could say. The only thing he could do was blush and stare back at her.

He didn't know how she was going to react now that she was aware that he looked at her in that way. Although he was always getting in trouble he knew she had a soft spot for him because she always gave him a second chance no matter how badly he screwed up.

Naruto had always thought of Tsunade as a big sister to him because she had always looked after him since the day he started high school. He met her in Sarutobi's office during his first week.

He was sent in for setting cherry bombs in some of the gym lockers and they didn't know what else to do but have Sarutobi talk to him. Sarutobi was in his office desperately trying to convince Tsunade to take a teaching job when he came in and started talking too much.

/-/FLASH BACK//-/

Naruto was being escorted to the principles office by the school security guard Iruka because he got caught for another prank. He honestly didn't think things would have back fired as badly as they did.

The cherry bombs Kiba found worked but far too well and as they were going off Iruka walked in the locker room just to time to catch Naruto red handed. Naruto was now being dragged across the school and he could tell Iruka was yelling at him but he wasn't paying attention.

"…..and I hope you have a good explanation because I doubt Sarutobi is going to go easy on you. It hasn't been a full week and you do something like this, honestly what were you thinking ?"

Iruka gave him a stern look, "I don't know" Naruto said as he looked away.

"Well I just hope for you're sake Sarutobi is going to except that", he said coldly as the reached the office. He let go of Naruto and looked him in the eyes, " Naruto try to stay out of trouble, I don't want to see you get expelled for something as stupid as this"

Naruto just nodded as he entered the lobby and turned to the secretary. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm here for-".

" Ohhh you're the little boy that blew up half the boys locker room ?" She said giving him a quizzical look.

"Well it wasn't half the locker room" he said looked down at the floor.

" Sarutobi-Sama will see you soon, you may take a seat until he is ready" she said as she typed furiously on her computer.

He sat down and looked at the door with the word 'Principal' on it. He could hear two people arguing loudly and he saw the figure of a woman through the glass window of the door.

The door flew open and a rather busty platinum blonde woman with glass walked out. "I'm just not interested, I'm sorry but I just don't care about those kind of things anymore", she said as she walked past Naruto.

" Tsunade why are you being so unreasonable about this ? You could at least hear me out!" Sarutobi said as he followed her.

She stopped and walked back a few feet so she was standing in front of Naruto.

" It's not my problem what happens to these little brats and out of all the people you could have asked I don't know why you chose me ?"

" Because Tsunade, you had a rough childhood and you were plagued with great expectations from your family because of your grandfather and granduncle, if anyone is living proof that education is the answer its you". He stopped and looked deep into her eyes as if to stress out his next point.

" When your parents died you were by yourself and by your determination alone you made a name for yourself in this city, not because you were a genius and not because everything was handed to you but because you fought for it."

"That's the kind of lesson we need to teach these kids and that's why I chose you. You're like a daughter to me and I know you need the work, Shizune told me about your gambling issues and I think this will help" he pleaded.

It was true that Sarutobi looked after here during her days at the school after her parents died but she never thought that he cared for her in that way. Even her foster family didn't like her that much with the exception of Shizune.

She was left totally speechless by his words, she looked away from him trying to find another excuse to avoid taking the opportunity he was giving her.

" Do you really think any of these brats actual have any real potential ?" She posed.

" Why yes I do, you could pick any student in this building and be shocked at how much possible talent they hold." He said proudly with a smile.

"Hmmm" She placed her hand on her chin as she mused with the idea for a few seconds, thats when she caught sight of Naruto sitting in the chair right next to here.

" Even this delinquent over here ?" she said sarcastically.

" I stand by my word" Sarutobi informed her nervously.

She smiled at her old mentor and looked at Shizune, " What's the little brat here for ?".

" Blew up half the boys locker room." She said giving Sarutobi an apologetic look.

Sarutobi tried to clear his suddenly dry throat as the boy's true color were shown, he was beginning to think he was going to regret his prideful words to Tsunade.

" Well lets make a little wager, I ask the brat a question and if he gets it right I'll stay here and teach. If he gets it wrong I get to leave and you have to pay my debts off".

Sarutobi only choked harder at the mention of her debts, he truly didn't want to see the closest thing he had to a daughter drown in debt but he wasn't sure he could pay it off even if he sold everything he owned.

Things definitely weren't looking good but his pride yet again got the best of him, he relaxed and continued to portray himself as perfectly calm. " It's a deal" he said as he began to puff his pipe.

A devious smirk came on her face and she stared at Naruto for a second before saying anything.

" OK brat I'll give you something hard but not impossible. Hmmm How many bones are in the skull ?" She crossed her arms and waited for his response with a smile on her face.

" Uhhhhm 29 !" Naruto chirped after a few seconds of intense thought.

Tsunade blinked a few times, " That was just a test so don't even get cocky. The real question is …". She stopped to think of something harder.

" On average how much blood is pumped through the kidney of a full grown adult daily?". She was more confident in this question and tapped her foot impatiently as Naruto thought about it.

" 400 gallons" He said with a smile giving Sarutobi the thumbs up.

" Alright that was a fluke this time I'm really going to let you have it--" She panicked.

" C'mon Tsuande you lost fair and square you shouldn't have underestimated him so early. A deals a deal and besides you don't have time to waste, there's a mountain of paperwork awaiting you in my office if you're going to start next week".

Sarutobi walked up to Tsunade and put his arm over her shoulder ushering her back into his office as she desperately tried to think of another question.

" This isn't over brat, one of these days I'm gonna pay you back for this" She warned him as the made it to the door. The angry look on her face vanished and was replaced with a amused smile as she was forced into the room.

" Oh and Naruto, you're off the hook for now but please don't make me regret it later" Sarutobi added before closing the door to his office.

/-// END FLASHBACK//-/

Now here he was about to get the scolding of a lifetime because he couldn't keep his hormones in check and gained a certain fondness for that amazing body of hers. He had to admit she was near perfect in his eyes except for her short temper but he enjoyed bating her on sometimes.

He closed his eyes and reopened them slowly steeling himself for anything that she would put him through. He was certain this time she would flat out kill him but he was still crossing his fingers hoping that her affectionate for him wouldn't falter now of all times.

" If you really wanted to look that bad you could have just ask" She said amorously as she gave him a sultry look. She moved closer to him so that her body was pressed against his, he was panicking now.

Too many thoughts were running through his head and he couldn't make sense of a single one of them. He wanted to do something, anything just so he could feel like he had some control but his body wouldn't move.

" What's wrong ? Don't be nervous I'm going to be gentle with you I promise". She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face closer to his. Her head was slightly tilted so that she could kiss him but she stopped herself with mere centimeters separating their lips.

" You know you really changed my life Naruto, because of you I got a second chance to rebuild my live. You reminded me of what I left behind when I left Konoha and most importantly you taught me how to let someone in again. When my fiancé died I isolated myself from everyone but you reminded me what I loved most in Dan, his kind heart"

"Naruto you brought me back from the dead and without you I would probably be in the gutter right now homeless and by myself. I truly mean it, a part of me died when Dan passed away but I'm just glad you helped me find peace. I really want to thank you for that and there's nothing on this planet that I can give you to repay the debt I owe you but I want to try."

This time Naruto finally found the courage to speak up, " Its Ok Tsunade-Sensei I'm glad I could help but you don't need to repay me for anything. I did it just because, I don't need a reward".

He smiled at her hoping she would accept his offer but she only moved closer so her hot breath was washing over his face in gentle waves. " That's what I'm talking about Naruto, your kindness is never ending. Trust me I want to do this, I have feelings for you and this is as much for you as it is for me"

Without saying another word she closed the distance between them and gently pressed her lips against his applying pressure slowly until she felt him kiss her back. She was delighted in his return of affection and decided to take it further, she parted her lips ever so slightly and let her tongue brush against his lips.

It took him a while to catch on to the hint but eventually with a little more force Tsunade got his attention and he reluctantly opened his mouth allowing her entry. Her tongue darted in and attacked his wildly.

A few moments passed before he reacted and began to play with her tongue tenderly, she could tell he wasn't very confident so she tried to maintain her lust and go easy on him.

She broke the kiss for air but only parted with him to the point where their noses touched, " Did you like that ?" She asked seductively.

"Yeah" he whispered huskily to her, his adrenaline still pumping crazily into his body. A smirk came on her face, she was far from satisfied. As Naruto still tried to catch his breath Tsunade went in for another kiss this time cutting right to the chase.

She pressed her lips against his and let her tongue lash out at his tasting him and moaning into his mouth. She could tell he was becoming more comfortable because his hands had found their way to her hips. At this point she couldn't be happier, she was partly afraid he would reject her which would not only be embarrassing but hurtful.

Tsunade hadn't opened up to a single person since Dan died and this was a landmark move for her when it came to love but it was also one that she wasn't suppose to be making.

She let out a deep moan into his mouth as she felt one of his hands squeeze her ass, and she let her own hands slide down from his neck to the hem of his pants. It had been years since she had even come close to sex and the idea of it now was becoming more and more appealing to the point where she didn't care if Sarutobi himself was in the room.

Her soft hands started to rub him through his slacks and she felt around in curiosity. Her eyes opened as she felt him up, he was semi erect now but that wasn't the problem. He was large, really large and it only excited Tsunade more.

Moisture started to form between her thighs and she was considering what positions she wanted to do when he pulled away. She looked at him wondering if there was a problem, even though it was written all over his face.

" We shouldn't really be doing this, at least not here. Someone could catch us and I don't know if its worth it for you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got in trouble for doing something like this just to make me feel better."

She smiled at him warmly, " You're always so sweet" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. " Ok, if you want we don't have to do this here. But don't think I'm finished with you ?" she said with a devious smirk.

Naruto could only laugh and grin at her, he definitely wasn't used to this side of Tsunade at all and he still didn't know how to act around her if she was going to be like this. He would be lying if he said this wasn't a fantasy of his but at the same time he knew it was a taboo one.

They parted and she walked back towards her desk and Naruto followed, She stopped and put her arms around him again, " I wasn't lying when I said I have feelings for you, I don't expect you to feel the same way but at least let me express myself to you".

He didn't know what to say so he just nodded. She smiled again and he was finally leaving when he felt a sharp pinch on his ass. He nearly jumped into the ceiling as Tsunade chuckled to herself.

He turned around to complain but he stopped, she was leaning against one of the table with a huge smile on her face just watching him leave. " By Naruto" She waved to him.

" Bye Tsunade-Sensei" and with that he left.

Tayuya just made it into the hallways which she never thought could look so beautiful before. Anything but the damn dark room of Zabuza's class was a blessing from the heavens in her eyes.

She felt stressed out and to think she would have to come to that class again tomorrow just drove her crazy. _ At least we didn't fail, god if Sakura and Haku weren't there we'd all be fucked right now. _

She looked over at Hinata who had taken it upon herself to be one of Tayuya's first friends. In all honestly Tayuya didn't mind the girl that much but she was too girly for her to hang out with too much.

The hallways were as crowded as ever and Hinata was rambling on about something that Tayuya wasn't listening to. She looked around for Naruto hoping he would appear on request, but her desires went unanswered.

She decided it wouldn't hurt to see what the raven haired girl next to her was going on about. " ….. So if you want I'm sure you can come too because Naruto is such a great guy he wouldn't mind. Oh I can take you to go meet him we have lunch together this period" She chirped.

" I already now Naruto, Kakashi introduced us this morning"

" Oh, well we can go find him anyway" Hinata said slightly down trotted but refusing to let an excuse to go find Naruto go to waste. " Do you have lunch this period as well ?".

" Yeah, is the food here any good ?" Tayuya asked hoping that for once she could get a good meal.

" yes its rather delicious but today is ramen day so there won't be much variety"

" I really don't care I just want something to eat I'm fucking starving" She said as she held her stomach.

She looked over at Hinata who was looking rather uncomfortable and a little bit scared, she hadn't talked much during history so this was the first Hinata heard of her colorful language.

" Hey have you two seen Naruto ?"

Tayuya looked over to see Kiba walking towards them.

" How the hell would I know where shithead is, you're his bitch shouldn't you know ?"

The look on Kiba's face was priceless as he went from shock to shame to rage in all of 2 seconds. " Hey who the hell do you think you're calling a bitch ?" He demanded.

" You" She said simply as the continued to walk together.

He just got even more angry and his face went bright red but there was clearly nothing he could do about it so he just huffed off to himself quietly. Hinata was now very uncomfortable with the tension between them and desperately tried to make small talk.

" Didn't you come from Bio with Naruto ?" She inquired.

" Yeah, how'd you know ?" Kiba said cocking an eyebrow at her.

" Ahh I've seen you guys walking over there before" She lied as her cheeks turned red.

" Well since you have his schedule memorized why don't you tell us where he should be" kiba teased.

"Well he had English, Gym, and Bio already so Lunch right now and afterwards he has-"

" Okay I get the point I was only joking I didn't actual think you knew his entire schedule. Damn Hinata that's borderline stalker behavior. Anyway I always sit with him so I know he's going to be in the lunch room I was just asking you guys because I didn't see him walk over there" Kiba interrupted.

" Well its ramen day" Hinata informed him.

' Oh shit, I can't believe I actually forgot he probably made it in there before anyone else" He said as she slapped himself on the forehead for forgetting.

" What's so special about ramen day" Tayuya asked, not really understanding why they were making a big deal about it.

" You'll see" Kiba said as the made there way towards the lunch room.

_Oh my God no more fucking surprises I've had enough already damnit. _ Tayuya shook her head in frustration, she had only been through half a day of school and she already didn't want to come back.

_But at least the kids here aren't all pompous assholes like the dipshits I had to deal with before. I actually kinda like them all, especially Naruto he's really nice to me. _She blushed a little as he came into her head. She wasn't use to liking people's company and the whole idea of it made her uncomfortable but she told herself it was nothing.

They walked through a large doorway and were now standing in a wide open room with several rectangular tables and vending machines in it. Sure enough at one table was Naruto but he was surrounded by trays with each one containing several fairly large bowls.

" Hey Guys !" He said as he waved to them, his mouth still fill of ramen. He turned towards the lunch line and yelled," Hey Teuchi don't get lazy on me, Ill be coming for 7ths soon so you better keep cooking"

The old man sighed as he went back into the back of the kitchen to make sure there was enough ramen in the building to satisfy ' the blackhole' as they liked to call Naruto.

" Ayame guard the line I have to go back to cooking" they heard him say as he disappeared.

"C'mon" Kiba said as he led them to the table where Naruto had already crowned him The Ramen King. They all sat down with Kiba and Hinata in front of him and Tayuya to his left.

" Hey what do you think you're doing" He asked as Kiba grabbed one of the bowls he hadn't ravaged yet and started to eat.

" I don't want to wait in line and you already had enough to feed a small country so stop being greedy"

Naruto just growled at him but then turned his attention back to the half empty bowl in front of him. Tayuya and Hinata were just giving him wary looks at his disgusting consumption of the noodles.

" Do you always eat like that ?"

" Yeah why not its delicious !" Naruto said to Tayuya with noodles still hanging out of his mouth.

" That's fucking disgusting".

Naruto just ignored their comments as he finished another bowl. " So what's going on ?" he said trying to distract them from his barbaric eating habits.

" Are you still having that party Naruto ?" Hinata asked merrily, " Because I think we should invite Tayuya to come with us too".

" Yeah that's cool, I just don't know if were still having it right now" Naruto informed them as he leaned over the table towards Kiba.

" Listen I don't need you guys to pick me up after school I found a ride okay" He whispered to him. Kiba just nodded and lean back so everyone could hear them.

" So do you drink Tayuya ?" Kiba ask as he gave her an amused look.

" Yeah what of it" She barked giving him a warning look.

His smiled just widen, " So you gonna come get wasted with us this weekend, huh ?".

Naruto glared at him telling him to stop but he just ignored him and kept going.

"You planning something you fucking pervert ?"

" I'm just curious, what kinda drunk are you ?" He was doing a terrible job at hiding the smirk on his face which only seemed to piss Tayuya off more.

" The fucking violent kind that's which one" she hissed.

He stopped as the smirk instantly disappeared, " You guys aren't going to eat anything ?" Naruto said trying to save Kiba from a possible ass whooping.

" I'm not fucking hungry" Tayuya said still fuming with anger, obviously still too pissed off to eat.

" I have to go help Ino with something but I'll see you guys later" Hinata told them as she rose from the table to leave.

There was an awkward silence until till the bell rang and they all packed up their things and left.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful, much to Tayuya's pleasure. Naruto was just saying bye to her and Kiba as they parted ways for the day.

They all started to walk away when Naruto said something, " Hey Tayuya !" he yelled stopping her in the hallway.

"What shithead ?' She said walking back towards him. _God I don't think I'm ever going to get use to that, _He thought as he walked back to her.

" Can I get your number before you go?" He asked when they met.

She looked at him completely bewildered, " My Number ?". There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she stared at him in a total lost for words.

" Yeah since we're friends now I thought we should have a way to talk to each other. Like if I need to talk to you for something, like homework or just to hang out, you know ?" He explained to her trying to get her to breathe again.

" Oh! "She snapped out of her paralysis and reached for a pen, "Fine , take it" she said as she grabbed his wrist and scribbled it down on his palm.

" That's my cell phone, don't ever try to call my house or even show up at my house without calling me first" She dictated.

" Why, what's the big deal about your house ?"

" I'm adopted and my step family hates me, plus I don't want you to meet those assholes because they'll just try to make you feel like shit".

" I'm sorry, I know how its like not to have parents" He said suddenly looking down at his feet.

His confessed intrigued her and although she knew she shouldn't she asked about it.

" What happened to them" she pried.

" They died in a car accident, they were hit by a drunk driver. No one survived the crash, I was 5 when it happened." The look in his eyes told her he wasn't over it yet.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back those memories" She apologized.

" It's not your fault, you shouldn't apologize you haven't done anything wrong. You must have a harder life than me, at least I have my God Father" He offered her a weak smile hoping she wouldn't feel guilty.

" But yeah if you wanna hang out or anything just let call me or something, do you have texting ?".

" Yeah but don't go overboard, I know you have a big mouth and the last thing I want is millions of worthless texts" she joked hoping to lighten up the mood.

" Well I got to go I'll see you tomorrow though"

" Ok bye Shithead".

She waved to him as she turned around and walked home.

Naruto sighed as he watched her leave, _She's really nice and I guess we could talk to each other about our parents. Shes the only person I've met that doesnt have them either, well besides Sasuke. _

He cringed as he thought about 'The last Uchiha' as they sometimes called him. One of the reasons they got along so well was because they were both so lonely. Sasuke's entire family was killed in a vicious serial killing that ended his whole father's side of the family.

Someone had systematically killed each and every one of them besides Sasuke in a single night. His whole mother's side of the family was scattered across the country and they had despised his father and wouldn't accept him at all.

The police up till this day had not been able to find the murderer, for a long time they suspected Sasuke's older brother Itachi but the evidence conveniently led the police in circles.

Still it was odd to have the two brothers being the only survivors from the gruesome massacre. Naruto had met Itachi only once but he would have to say it was the most frightening experience of his life.

There was just something vile about Him that Naruto couldn't shake off and to make matters worse was that Itachi had a knife on him at the time. He was supposedly sharpening a dull butcher's knife for his mother but Naruto didn't believe him.

The look in his eyes said otherwise and his cold calculating manner just made him seem all the more evil. He was near emotionless and everything about him was so carefully chosen and done, it was like one big act for everyone to fall for.

It was true that he was a genius and everyone praised him for just about anything that he did but there was something sneaky about him too. He dropped out of college that year for no real reason all of a sudden and was seen through out Konoha in suspicious areas.

Everyone was confused, he had such a bright future in front of him and he suddenly just dropped everything out of the blue. Whenever someone would ask he would just tell them he had more important things to do. That night Naruto met him was especially eerie. Itachi had disappeared the previous week and returned home that day with several large duffle bags. He wouldn't tell anyone where he went or what was in the bags and he spent the entire night locked in his room working on something.

That was the week before the terrible incident and that meeting has never left his memory. Itachi disappeared after they cleared him as a suspect but he would show up in Konoha every couple of months.

People wondered why he abandoned his little brother like he was nothing more then unnecessary baggage but Itachi said Orochimaru could offer him a better future. At the time Orochimaru was looking for a prodigy that he could train to run his Empire and everyone knew he had his eye on Sasuke.

//-/ Flash Back /-//

Naruto and Sasuke were walking to school since Sasuke had spent the night at the Jiraiya's apartment with them. It had been two weeks since the slaughter and Itachi had already left the city without saying a word to anyone. It was the middle of their freshmen year and things couldn't have been better in Naruto's eyes.

" Where do you think you want to go to college ?" Sasuke asked as the neared the front entrance.

" How am I suppose to know , we're only freshmen! Why does it even matter right now ?" Naruto asked, finding the question ridiculous.

" You're such a dobe, you have to start planning your future now otherwise you'll end up being a nobody" Sasuke answered.

" Why do you always think you have to be so important, why can't you just be happy being yourself Sasuke ?"

" Do I really have to explain everything to you ? If I'm not going to be someone important then there's no need for me to keep living" He spat out.

Naruto just gave him a puzzled look as they continued. Before he could say anything a large black limo droved up next to them and parked next to the sidewalk they were walking on. The driver stepped out and opened the door for the man inside the back

The driver was wearing a fine suit and he had silvery white hair tied in a pony tail with glasses and a Bluetooth headset in his right ear. He opened the door and stood still as a tall figure stepped out.

The man had skin so pale it looked ghostly white which seem even paler compared to his long jet black hair which reached his shoulders. He was wearing a suit which had to be custom made by the looks of it with Italian leather shoes and a matching Bluetooth in his ear as well.

He looked at them with his eerie yellow eyes and chuckled to himself, " Well you must be Sasuke, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Orochimaru , CEO of OTO corp , and I'm here to make you a proposition"

" Your bright, too bright to stay here and rot with the common trash of this town so I'm offering you a chance to go to any school in the country. I'm aware of the tragic deaths of your parents, so you'll live with me until you finish college. Either way if you do you could have a future in my company. I'm looking for leaders Sasuke and if you got what it takes you could have it all" a devious smirk came on his face.

" Take my card and think about it, you could have the world Sasuke, or you can settle for this dump of a town and rot like the rest of the trash around here". He motioned towards Kabuto.

He stepped forward and handed Sasuke a business card and an envelop. Sasuke looked at the envelop suspiciously. " What's in this ?".

" Orochimaru-Sama extends a gift of his generosity to you, that is just a taste of what you can expect under his tutelage" Kabuto answered lifeless with a fake smile.

Orochimaru stepped back into the limo and Kabuto closed the door and returned back to the drivers seat before they took off. Sasuke watched the car leave before he opened the envelop, " What the hell ?!!!".

He pulled out a handful of hundred dollar bills and an odd looking key. " You aren't going to listen to that guy are you ?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pocketed the money and eyed the key.

" Whatever dobe, I'll think about it. This could be the opportunity of a lifetime!"

Naruto just frowned, "You don't believe all that stuff he said do you ?".

Sasuke just ignored him as the walked up the steps that led to the front door, " You just don't get it do you? I'm going to be somebody and if you want to rot here with everyone else that's your problem! Maybe he's right, I could be so much more if I wasn't being held back by everyone here !".

And with that Sasuke stormed off to his locker leaving Naruto standing there wandering what happened to his best friend.

/-//End Flash Back//-/

Naruto got sad every time he thought about that day, Sasuke left for Orochimaru within two weeks of that incident without saying a word to anyone. At first Naruto was scared because he thought Itachi came back for him but when the murder wasn't reported he knew Sasuke had just left him.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he made his way towards the other side of the building. Technically he still had to make up that lab from earlier and he wasn't sure what to expect.

Part of him was anxious to be alone with Tsuande but that wasn't the part that thought about the consequences. He was worried more than anything else. Tsunade was absolutely stunning and his lower head was already advising him to throw her on the table and have his way with her.

But the logical and moral part of him told him it was a bad idea and he shouldn't be encouraging a relationship with her even if it was only going to be sexual. He was aware of her feeling and he knew that falling into temptation could only make things worse but there was a chance Tsunade knew better than to let things get out of control.

The mental battle just kept getting worse, as his good and bade sides argued for control. He weighed ever pro and con but he still didn't stop walking towards her classroom.

He stopped in front of her door, _Well this is it! Whatever happens, happens I guess. Hopefully I won't do anything either of us will regret later._

**A/N**: Lemon in the next chapter ? Maybe but maybe not, tune in to find out ha ha ha. There were a lot of flashbacks in this chapter but I want this to be a complete AU and I think other authors should have complete background stories for all their characters as well. It doesn't benefit the story when you change only half the universe, you have to rewrite the life stories for all the main characters and even some of the minor ones.

I have a lot of other side stories I came up with that will be in here later, for starters there's a lot more with Sasuke coming up and you'll learn a little more about Tayuya as well.

( In chapter 386 they refer to the first hokage as the leader of the Senju clan so I assume that's his last name, although its technically hasn't been confirmed)

Before you say anything I know the Class Tsunade taught was more of a chemistry class than anything else but the I wasn't sure what I was going to make them do right away. Also I was going to have Orochimaru teach Chemistry and have them do weird experiments but I decided against it. Really if anything Tsunade should have taught Anatomy but that's a boring class that you can't really make interesting without making something outrageous happen. Lets just settle on a Bio/Chem combined class for now.


	3. NinetyNine Problems

**A/N :**Welcome back everyone. I'm fairly anxious to get along with this story since I have big plans for things later on. So far we're still within the same day but things are going to progress over a long period of time so things will switch from focusing heavily over a short period of time to skipping over to another week. Obviously things are going to move faster in the future but for now I'm taking it slow as the Characters are still being established. There are still a lot of roles I'm working on filling so bear with me. I've made most of the choices already so hopefully people like them, if you don't sorry but it's not going to change after it's written I have a purpose and plan for them.

**Important Note**: There will be drug references/use in this story and I want to make it clear that I don't promote, glorify, or use drugs personally. I will be referencing Marijuana the most. This Fic is roughly based off my own high school experience so I'm going to include things that I feel are realistic parts of the teenage lifestyle. If you have a problem with this I apologize but I feel it's a necessary part of the story in adding more dimensions to the characters. So just to recap, there will be drugs, there will be underage alcohol use, there will be homosexuals ( there won't be yaoi of any sort but not everyone is straight). 

Now that's all that is taken care of on with the story : )

" Speaking "

_Thinking_

Chapter 3: Ninety-Nine Problems

Naruto took a final deep breath before turning the handle and slowly opening the door. The room was quiet besides the gentle scribbling of a pen against paper. Naruto walked into the room and looked around. 

The radiance from the fluorescent lights reflected off the clean white tiles making the room appear even brighter. The entire room was desolate besides Tsunade who was frantically writing something down at her desk near the front of the room.

She didn't seem to notice Naruto had entered and continued to scribble on the sheet of paper with a determined look on her face. She put the paper down and her hands glided across the keyboard of her open laptop which was next to her. 

Naruto just watched her for a couple of minutes. At the angle he was standing he could easily make out what she was typing or at least some of it. It appeared to be an email but he couldn't make out the name it was addressed to. 

Naruto noticed that she had a devious smile on her face as she typed away. He cleared his throat to get her attention having seen enough. She turned around lightly startled but relaxed and smiled warmly when she saw it was him. 

" Hello Naruto, are you ready to begin ?"

He felt another lump forming in his throat. He wasn't sure he liked the way she said that and the ambiguity of the question didn't help put his mind at ease either. He nodded at her and placed his backpack in an empty desk.

" Okay hold on I'll be there in a second" She said turning her attention back to the laptop and continued her typing. 

Naruto walked to the back of the room where the Lab Tables were and looked around. Some of the supplies were scattered around the room but it was from another one of her classes. He looked around hoping to find what he needed to set up the experiment from earlier. 

Tsuande closed her laptop with a loud clicking noise and gracefully walked towards the back of the room. There always was something about the way she walked that seemed sexual to Naruto but he could never put his finger on it.

He was looking through some of the chemicals still on the table but none of them were the ones he needed. He already cleaned out some beakers but he didn't know what he was going to do with them, he was simply trying to look busy at the moment.

Naruto was so into his search that he didn't think too much when he saw Tsunade walk past him. He eyed a test tube filled with a clear liquid with a potent smell. _Hmm Ethyl Alcohol, wait I don't think I was suppose to take the rubber stopper off of this one. _

He was taken from his thoughts as he felt a pair of small slender hands gently touch his waist. He turned his head to the side to see Tsunade perch her chin on his shoulder. 

"What do you think you're doing Naruto ?" She asked in a seductive tone with a mischievous smile on her face. 

" Trying to redo the experiment ?" He answered nervously. 

She only laughed at his response, " You're just too cute, C'mon we're leaving" She ordered as she back away from him and walked towards the front of the room. 

"Where are we going ?" Naruto asked slightly afraid of the answer as he followed her cautiously. 

" Don't worry about it, just follow me" She told him as she turned off the lights when he reached the door. 

She took out a pair of keys out of her lab coat pocket and locked the door to her classroom. She motioned for him to follow her and she led him through the school. 

Most people fled at light speed when the final bell rang ending the school day but those that were in clubs or played sports still remained. There weren't that many organizations in the school but enough to have the building remain slightly busy. 

_Shit, please tell me we aren't going somewhere private, _Naruto whined to himself.Naruto only continued to panic as he realized where she was taking him. He was too busy running through the possible scenarios that he didn't see her stop and ran into her. 

She turned around and gave him a devilish grin, " I know your anxious Naruto but please control yourself until we have some privacy".

Naruto only blushed as he watched her take out her key and unlock the door to the teacher's lounge. She turned to him and grabbed his hand leading him inside. The lights were on and in the middle of the room somebody was laughing and talking to himself while prancing around merrily. 

" Tobi what the hell are you doing ! You aren't allowed in here, you should be working instead of goofing off like always." She said instantly letting go of Naruto's hand. 

In the middle of the room stood the Janitor who was dancing to the music video playing on the TV hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room. He slowly turned towards Tsunade and then looked down in shame. 

" Sorry Tsuande, Tobi will get back to work. Tobi is a good boy !", He pleaded as he grabbed his large ring of keys which was on the couch and walked past them. 

" Just make sure no one catches you slacking off again, I wouldn't want Sarutobi to fire you" She said sounding more caring now.

" Yes Ma'am" he answered in a childish tone. 

Naruto watched him reach the door where he stopped. There was a deep and vile laughter coming from his direction. It was almost demonic in nature, Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change in persona but Tsunade didn't seem to notice

" Did you say something ?" He asked the demented Janitor. 

He immediately snapped out of his trance and returned to his same old goofy self, " Tobi is a good boy , yes sir he is !". And with that he closed the door and the sound of him scurrying off could be heard in the distance.

_That was really creepy I still don't know what the deal is with that guy. Does he have some kind of mental illness or is he just weird ? _

He looked around the room as Tsuande went to lock the door and turned off the TV. It wasn't a large room but there was more open space here than the classroom. There was a large round table, a pair of soda and snack vending machines and a large sofa opposite of the suspended TV. 

Tsunade walked back to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. Naruto could smell the sweet scents of whatever lotion she used. 

" I can tell you're nervous, just relax I'm going to go slow with you" 

He let out a sigh, _I have to resist this. There are just so many things that could go wrong it's not even worth it in the end. What if everyone finds out, her life will be ruined and what will my parent say. _

_Wait a minute Jiraiya would probably take me out for a steak dinner if he found out. Well someone would be disappointed in me and Tsuande's career would be over, not only that but she could end up in prison if things go really bad and I'd feel terrible if that happened. _

Naruto shut his eyes tight as he felt Tsunade nibble on his earlobe playfully. Her warm breath echoing in his ear and her gently giggles filling his head. She was already having fun and she was determined to make sure this experience was great for Naruto as well. 

Her hands quickly went to work on his clothing. She pulled off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Naruto felt his body temperature rise as she pulled the shirt off him leaving him just in a tight white tee shirt he wore underneath his dress shirt. 

She nibbled harder on his ear but stopped to suck on it gently nurturing it between her lips lovingly. Her hand went down the front of his pants and he felt her tug on his belt. _Okay you have to stop her soon otherwise its going to be too late. This is a stupid idea and someone's going to notice that she's not in her room anymore and come looking for her,_Naruto told himself. 

She moved over and pulled out his belt throwing it on the floor behind her. She leaned forward and kissed him to keep him reoccupied as she unbuttoned his pants and yanked on the sides pulling them down as well. Naruto didn't know what to do so he did nothing at all and just allowed her full soft lips to eclipse his own. 

She backed up and eyes him lustfully with delight. Naruto had yet to move and was still debating what to do in this delicate situation. He just watched as Tsunade took off her labcoat and set it on the table before walking back to him. 

" Naruto don't be afraid to touch me, I want you to" She whispered alluringly into his ear before taking it back into her mouth. He moaned as she let go and she kissed him again. He could feel her warm wet tongue gently brushing against his lips. He opened his mouth reluctantly as it glided in and explored his mouth. 

_Alright, FUCK IT !_Naruto decided as he reached out and got a handful of Tsunade's perfectly plump ass. She moaned into his mouth as she leaned in and deepened the kiss. Their tongues were wrestling fiercely but Tsuande gained dominance easily being the more experience of the two. 

Naruto broke the kiss and gasped for air as Tsunade pulled his tee shirt over his head. He leaned over and rested his hand on her shoulder as he kicked off his pants which were still at his ankles. He flung off his shoes and looked back at her, she was still fully dressed minus her lab coat. 

" Naruto if you want me then come get me" She teased as she walked away from him and sat down on the far end of the couch. 

Naruto smiled as he approached her, she had her legs crossed because as usual she was wearing a very short dark blue skirt. Her long bare legs teased him as he eyed her up and down repeatedly. Her dress shirt was unbuttoned as always just to the point where there was enough cleavage to keep you staring even if you didn't want to. 

He hovered over her and kissed her before climbing on top of her. He was going to see that amazing body of hers but in good time. Tsunade on the other hand wasn't willing to go as slow as she promised and decided to speed things up. 

She flipped them over so she was straddling him and she began to unbutton her own top. Naruto just watched in anticipation as her shirt opened up revealing a lacy black bra. Tsunade shrugged the shirt off her small shoulders and leaned back in to kiss Naruto. 

She smashed her lips against his and her tongue ran all around his mouth tasting him. He tried to retaliate but she clearly had the upper hand. Her tongue kept lashing out at his from all angles keeping him guessing. 

She retracted her tongue and allowed his to enter her mouth letting him get a taste of her. She pulled back trapping his tongue between her lips and sucked on it gradually letting it slip from her luscious lips. She let her hands trail down his exposed chest gently scrapping at the skin with her long nails.

Her long slender fingers dived under the waistline of his boxers and he felt a soft hand grip his erect shaft tightly giving him a firm squeeze. Her hands then darted to the sides of his boxers and she pulled them down slowly. 

She smiled deviously as his erect member sprung from its cotton prison. Tsunade got off Naruto and stood next to the couch as she reached behind her back and unlatched her bra. Naruto almost came just from the sight of Tsuande's huge firm breasts as they bounced freely while she let her bra drop to the tile floor. 

To say Naruto was paralyzed was an understatement; at this point he didn't think there was a sight in the universe more beautiful than Tsuande's bare chest. He sat there with his mouth open drooling slightly as he tried to burn the image into his memory for later use.

Tsunade chuckled as she noticed his expressions but decided to stay on task. She bent over slightly giving Naruto a better few of her rack as she shimmied out of her tight skirt. Tsunade stepped out of the short dark blue garment and walked back to the couch. 

" Take them off !", She said as she leaned her hips closer towards Naruto. 

He snapped out of his trance and his eyes slowly descended from her ample breast to her waistline. She had on a rather skimpy lacy black thong that matched her bra. If Naruto's eyes could widen any more they did right about now. 

" You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life" Naruto said absent mindedly to himself.

Tsuande just smiled, " No need to flirt now sweetie, you're already going to get lucky".

Naruto smiled as his hands cautious made it to Tsuande's hips. He let his hands brush against her soft smooth skin before hooking his index fingers inside the thin lacy straps of the panties and pulled them down slowly enjoying ever centimeter of newly exposed skin. 

He suddenly got impatient and pulled them all the way down to her shins. Before he knew what happened Tsunade practically jumped out of her panties and onto Naruto's lap kissing and fondling him aggressively. 

She made sure to keep him pinned down underneath her as her left hand gripped his manhood and slowly tugged on him to the point were it was agonizing. Naruto moaned into her mouth as she made out with him. 

Naruto kissed her back with everything he had, letting his tongue rub and pushing against hers. He wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel but he was worried that he wouldn't be able to please her because of his lack of experience. 

Tsuande kissed him passionately while her tongue ran between his lips, flicking and brushing against every corner of his mouth. She pulled his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it as she pulled her head back as she sat up.

She had increased her speed as her soft gentle hand stroked him but she made sure to slow down as she noticed he was enjoying himself. She wanted to truly enjoy this moment and to do that she was willing to draw this out for as long as possible. 

Naruto's hands shot up to her chest, as much as he tried to control himself he felt drawn to her breasts. He grabbed both of her firm supple breasts with each of his hands and started to play with them before Tsuande did anything else. 

She just leaned forwards slightly letting him get a better hold of her massive tits as he massaged and squeezed them in delight. Naruto sat up faintly so he had a better view of her boobs as he cupped and rubbed them together.

Tsuande had her eyes closed and her head was tilted back as she enjoyed Naruto's tender movements. She still had his rock hard erection in her hand and she was rubbing him in a slow steady pace the entire time. 

" Play with my nipples" Tsuande moaned out casually as he kneed her breast lovingly.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, his fingers caught the erect pink nubs, pinching and rolling them gently. Tsuande was moaning at every move he made, she pulled her arms together pushing her breasts out farther for Naruto to play with. 

" Harder, pinch them harder ! Use your mouth !" she dictated as she felt herself becoming more and more aroused. 

Naruto obeyed wholeheartedly, he began to pinch and twist them eliciting louder moans from Tsuande. He bent his head down and caught her hard nipple between his teeth lightly nibbling on it. 

" Ahhwww yesss, More !", Tsuande yelled. 

Naruto pulled as much of her tit into his mouth as possible and sucked as hard as he could causing Tsuande to squirm in pleasure. Naruto sat there for a while very content with just sucking on her breast for another couple hours but Tsuande was getting too horny. 

She pulled away and leaned down capturing another kiss from Naruto before she broke away for air.

" Are you ready ?" Tsunade whisper temptingly as she leaned over to Naruto's ear.

" Yeah" Naruto moan huskily as he felt Tsuande squeeze his shaft again.

"Good" she replied with a devious smirk as she got off of Naruto and walked over to her previously discarded lab coat. 

She reached into the one of the large pockets and felt around for a few seconds before pulling out a small thin square shaped piece of plastic paper. Tsuande turned around and walked seductively back to Naruto swaying her hips as much as humanly possible. 

Naruto had just been laying there watching her with the anticipation killing him. He looked up at her beautiful voluptuous body, she was looking down at him with lust in her eyes. 

" Do you want to put it on or should I ?"

Naruto looked at her in a moment of confusion, he hadn't been paying too much attention as he got lost in her curves every time he laid eyes on her. 

" What ?" He asked dumbfounded. 

She just smiled sweetly at him, " You really are just too cute sometimes" She said with a chuckle as she ripped open the small piece of paper and took out its contents.

" It's a good thing I found out just how big you are otherwise the first one I got wouldn't have fit" She said with a smile as she leaned over him and grabbed him. 

She delicately placed the condom on his tip and rolled it down over his shaft. Naruto just watched her as she put the condom on for him. He was glad she chose to do it because he had never used one before and he didn't want to do anything embarrassing at a time like this. 

Tsuande looked at her job content that it was on right and climbed back on the couch, she gripped him tightly with her left hand and positioned herself carefully. Naruto was unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for Tsuande to lower herself onto him. 

So many thoughts were rushing through his head right now and the excitement of the moment was making his heart beat so fast that it felt like it would explode out of his chest. She pushed herself down and Naruto felt the tip of his member push inside her wet swollen lips. 

His adrenaline kicked in and he let go of his breath as he felt himself being swallowed by her soft sopping lips. He tensed up and pulled himself up grabbing her hips as she finally took the final inch of his cock. 

Tsuande let out a throaty moan as she felt Naruto bottom out inside of her. She had forgotten just how good sex felt over the years and now she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

Naruto was in heaven right now, he didn't think anything in the entire world could feel as good as his member felt now. Tsuande's inner walls were tightly hugging his cock and the warmth was driving him crazy. 

Tsunade finally moved around a little bit, trying to adjust to his size and to get comfortable. After a few seconds of squirming on his cock she pulled herself up slightly and let herself swallow him up again slowly. 

" Ohh god you're so big" Tsuande moaned as she started to pull herself up more and more each time. 

Naruto started to push up into Tsuande as she came down, desperate to get as deep into her as he could. Tsunade was now falling down onto him with more and more force and they developed a smooth rhythm as Naruto caught on to her movements. 

The immense feeling of pleasure that was taking over Naruto was so intense that he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. The initial resistance had subdued and the ever increasing wetness of Tsuande helped his member slide into her faster and faster. 

" MORE, HARDER !" Tsunade moaned as loud as she could as she felt herself coming closer and closer to an orgasm. 

They were slowly being covered in sweat as their bodies pressed against each over in a rough dance. Naruto felt Tsuande's breast bouncing and brushing lightly against his chest with her hard nipples rubbing against him 

His hands were around her, one resting firmly on the small of her back while the other was on her hip helping her maintain their fast pace. Tsuande moaned with every small thrust Naruto made into her screaming out in ecstasy as waves of pleasure rippled up her spine. 

Naruto sent one last hard thrust into Tsuande as she came crashing down on him and suddenly her entire body when stiff. She arched her back sharply and screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure. Naruto could feel her inner walls hugging his manhood tighter and tighter until it felt like she would crush him. 

Tsuande's whole body was sent shivering roughly as she felt an intense fire igniting all her nerves in her body aflame in euphoria. Her muscles convulsed and her left leg was shaking uncontrollably as she came. Naruto pushed into her a few more times still determined to give her all he had. 

Her increasing pressure was pushing him closer to his own release and the feeling of her warm juices leaking down his shaft, onto his balls and all over his lap wasn't helping. 

" OHhh Godddd YESSS !" Tsuande screamed again as she miraculously came again almost instantly after the first orgasm. 

Her inner walls loosened their grip only to squeeze around Naruto with even greater force. Tsuande bent over resting her chin on Naruto's shoulder as she grinded her hips into his riding out her orgasm. 

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and just let himself go as he bucked up one more time into Tsunade. He felt the intense pressure that had built up in his shaft diminish as he blew his load. All sense of time was lost as they remained in that position for a while, both of them just struggling to catch their breath. 

"God that was good!", Tsuande finally let out as she lean back and looked into Naruto's eyes. 

Naruto couldn't help but smile in relief that he managed to satisfy her. Tsunade closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip. They parted and Naruto just looked into her eyes completely dazed in the afterglow of their passion. 

This whole experience was just magical to him and he wasn't sure he was ready for it to end. He finally lost his virginity and to a gorgeous woman, and not only that but an older one too. He felt proud and wanted for once, he spent all his time chasing after Sakura only to get shut down repeatedly so it was exhilarating to know that someone actually wanted him for a change. 

"We should probably get going", Tsuande said while she traced his jaw line with her finger. 

" It would be disastrous if someone walked in on us", She added as she got off of him and started picking up her clothes. 

" I thought you locked the door" Naruto said as he pulled back up his boxers. 

" I did but this is only the teacher's longue, all the other professors have keys after all" she said with a laugh. 

Naruto stopped as he finished putting his pants back on, " Wait you mean someone could have walked in on us at any time ?". 

Tsuande had finished buttoning up her shirt and was pulling her lab coat over her shoulders. She stopped and smiled when she noticed Naruto's expression. 

" Of course but that was a risk I was willing to take, besides I know when the others come here and rarely anyone does until at least six, we had plenty of time to have our fun", She informed him.

Naruto couldn't believe someone as smart and careful as Tsunade would do something so risky just to be with him. The whole concept just blew him away that he of all people was worth that kind of risk. 

He finished getting dressed and let out a deep breath, Naruto was pretty tired of all of sudden and extremely hungry as well. Tsuande walked over him and pressed her body against his kissing him lustfully one last time. 

Her full lips mashed with his and her slick wet tongue entered his mouth yet again brushing and wrestling with his own. They remained like that for several minutes battling fiercely with each over for dominance but Naruto one again lost to Tsuande as she pinned down his tongue with her own. 

Tsunade broke the kiss again and her hand darted behind Naruto to get one last sharp squeeze of his ass. She smiled and then pushed something into his back pocket. Naruto felt her sliding something in his pocket and shot a quizzical look her way. 

" What was that ?" He asked her suspiciously. 

"A little something to remember me by, I want you to keep it so you will always remember the time we shared today." 

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out the foreign object that she slipped him. He looked down at it and his cheeks flared turning bright red instantly. In his hand was the lacy thong Tsuande was wearing earlier. The small thin silk piece of fabric was lightly moist in the front and it definitely smelled of Tsuande. 

"Keep it" She repeated as she gave him a sweet little peck on the lips. 

Before Naruto could say anything there was the sound of a key twisting inside the lock and the door slowly opened. In a panic Naruto shoved the pair of panties into his pocket just as someone walked inside the room. 

"Oh hello there" Kakashi said looking surprised to find people actually in the room. 

" Kakashi what are you doing here ? You only teach four classes all day, I figured you would have gone home by now." Tsuande said sounding even more surprised then Kakashi. 

"Yeah well I figured I should stay and get some work done, I have some adjustments to make to my grade book and the class requirements and I needed Yamato to help me out but he wasn't here today so I've been looking for someone who knows more about the grading system than I do." 

Tsuande looked less than pleased at Kakashi's reasons for sticking around and it was clear that she was in no mood to help him out. 

" I'd love to help Kakashi but Naruto is more than a handful so I've been busy going over some of his work. I had to ride him relentlessly to get results but now I have to make the proper changes to the grades so my hands are tied" 

Naruto eyed Tsunade in disbelief at how she was choosing her wording, luckily Kakashi didn't walk in on them but still, anything she said could easily be misconstrued. 

" Oh well hopefully Naruto cleaned up his act" Kakashi said turning his attention to Naruto with the same lazy expression on his face. 

" Don't worry If Naruto's grade was dependent on his performance today he would ace my class without question" Tsuande answered causally. 

" That's good to hear, I wouldn't want my favorite student failing after all" Kakashi said with a smile as he gave Naruto a pat on the back before heading over to the couch. 

Naruto's heart was beating hard in his chest as he watched Kakashi sit in the exact spot where they were having sex just a few moments ago. Kakashi looked around at the couch he was sitting on suspiciously. 

" What's that smell, and why is part of the couch damp ?" he asked confused as he eyed an area where sweat and Tsuande's juices leaked out leaving a wet spot. 

" I don't know Kakashi, why don't you ask that weird janitor that's always hanging out in here. Anyway I have to go, as much as I'd like to I can't keep Naruto here all day" She said as she left the room with Naruto right behind her. 

They went back to her classroom were she unlocked the door and let Naruto inside. He grabbed his backpack while she had gone back to typing on her laptop. Not really knowing what to do now Naruto just walked up to her desk waiting for her to say something. 

" I'm just giving you credit for the lab so don't worry about it, you're free to go if you want" 

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was kind of hoping there would be more to this than that but apparently he was wrong. 

" Oh okay" he said disappointedly as he started to leave. 

" Wait" Tsuande said as she got up and walked over to him. 

" As for us, I want to be here for you Naruto as a friend and as more than a friend at times but I don't want you to get too attached because we can't be together as something more than casual lovers. I want you to take my cell, and call me whenever you need someone to talk to. Or if you're feeling lonely I'd be more than happy to let you come to my apartment to relax or have a little more..Fun", She added seductively. 

Naruto smiled, in the end that was all he wanted from Tsuande. He wasn't stupid he knew they could never be more than what they were just a few minutes ago, forbidden lovers. He was fine with that, he just didn't want to be anything less. To be her boy toy or just a random hook up, something like that would just eat away at his pride. 

" Thanks Tsunade", was all he could really say.

" It's no problem, I really want us to be close" She said with a smile, " Let me see your phone, you're taking my number whether you want it or not !".

He reached into his pocket and found his cell phone, he pulled it out and Tsunade took it from him before he had the chance to hand it to her. She stared at the screen while she punched on the buttons. A few minutes passed before she handed it back to him with a large smile on her face. 

As she handed the phone back to him with her smile somehow grew even wider. Naruto looked at the screen at the new entry she just added, _" The lovely Tsunade"_, with little hearts made of 3's and the less the symbol surrounding it 

He shot her a look but she just laughed at him, " I have some work to do so I'll see you later, and don't be a stranger okay ? When I said call me anytime I meant it", she told him as she walked back to her desk. 

" Alright, I'll be sure to call you", Naruto said with a smile as he put his phone back in his pocket. 

Tsunade gave him a small wave goodbye before he left. Things had turned out a lot better than he thought they would and now he was glad he had sex with Tsuande. Nothing bad happened and she even offered to be a shoulder to lean on if he so needed it, which was good considering the only adult he had to talk to at the moment was Jiraiya. 

Naruto practically skipped through the hallways with quite possibly the world's stupidest expression on his face. The realization that he had just fucked Tsunade finally was sinking in and he couldn't have been happier. 

He didn't even know where he was going but he continued through the halls with his fox-like grin at it's maximum until he decided to head to his locker before going home. He decided that he was going to celebrate tonight and he was basically giving his homework the finger. 

It was senior year after all and who gave a fuck about grades anymore, Naruto already applied to all the colleges he cared to go to and although he hadn't received any acceptance letters back he knew they wouldn't deny him. 

He worked his ass off back when he was competing with Sasuke and all his tests score were through the roof so he was pretty confident. Either way he didn't apply to any real tough schools simply because Jiraiya was a cheapskate and he didn't want to end up being at a fancy school with a bunch of rich spoiled assholes. 

He always liked being around a well rounded group of friends which is why he tried to surround himself with everybody instead of just hanging out with one crowd. And although he was smart when he wanted to be he wasn't ambitious so it really didn't matter. 

Naruto walked up to his locker with his grin burnt into his face. He basically emptied his backpack besides two notebooks which had miscellaneous papers stuffed into them. He sighed, since he had to stay late and Kiba was gone he was going to have to walk home. He could ask Tsuande for a ride but he didn't want to inconvenience her considering she did have work to do and he'd distracted her for a considerable amount of time. 

He didn't really care though, since he didn't have a car he ended up walking a lot. Jiraiya was more or less undependable when it came to picking him up, either he'd come extremely late or not at all and then he'd blame his research for his tardiness. It was better just walking since it was way less stressful than waiting at a corner for Jiraiya all damn day. 

Naruto flung his backpack over his shoulder and started towards the exit doors passing the janitor Tobi who was giving him a big thumbs up for some reason with a very perverted grin on his face. 

Naruto just ignored him and kept walking when he heard his name called. 

" Hey yo Naruto hold up man" 

Naruto turned around to see who was calling to him. Down the hall was a guy of about his height, he had long shaggy silver-white hair that leaked from under the black hat he was wearing and stopped within an inch or two of his shoulder. 

His hat was jet black with a wide flat brim with black letters embodied in it. The hat was on backwards so Naruto couldn't see what was on the front. He was wearing the standard school uniform minus the tie but his shirt was completely unbuttoned revealing the wife-beater underneath and his pants were hanging very low situated a good 4-5 inches below his waist. 

There was something brown in his hand that resembled a small thin loosely rolled cigar that he tucked over his ear as he approached Naruto. He smiled brightly exposing his small sharp shark-like teeth in his usual manner. 

Naruto smiled back when he recognized who it was. 

" Hey Suigetsu, it's been a while where have you been ?" 

" Just chilling man, what about you it's been a while since we've hung out what's going on ?",Suigetsu said as he made it up to Naruto's side. 

" Nothing much, I haven't really been going out lately. What happened to you ? I have seen you in English class in weeks", Nauro asked as they walked towards the exit doors.

" I stopped going ha ha, there's no need showing up when Kakashi doesn't even show up himself most the time" 

" Ha ha I guess not, so what are you doing here so late ?" Naruto asked.

" Detention.." Suigetsu said with his shark-like grin still on his face. 

" Really ? For what ?" Naruto asked very confused, very few people ever got detention.

" Ditching almost a week worth of school, but I don't even care its not like my old man is gonna do anything" He said as they walked outside and he reached for the blunt that was sitting on his ear. 

" So you wanna go get some food or something, we haven't chilled in forever we could catch up and shit" Suigetsu suggested. 

"Yeah sure, you think you could give me a ride home ?" Naruto asked. 

" Yeah no problem, I aint got shit to do all day" Suigetsu said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic blue lighter. 

He lit up the blunt and took a quick puff, " C'mon dude my ride is over here", he said as he led Naruto towards a parking lot behind the school to a bulky sporty red sedan with a large black stripe down the middle( lets just say like a dodge charger if that helps). 

" Wait this is your car ? What happened to the old one ?" Naruto asked surprised as Suigetsu unlocked the doors. 

" I got rid of that ol' piece of shit. But see this...this right here…is my Baby." He said taking the time to pat his car lovingly as if it was alive. 

" How the hell did you afford this ?", Naruto asked perplexed as he eyed the car.

"I made a shitload of money working for my dad's construction company over the summer and with the cash I made from dealin' I paid the difference", Suigetsu informed him as he stepped inside and cracked the windows open. 

Naruto took a seat inside and looked around inside the car, it was fairly roomy and everything looked very clean. He turned back to Suigetsu who was still taking long puffs from his blunt while fuming out the smoke through the windows. 

Naruto had been friends with Suigetsu for a long time so he was used to his smoking habits although he'd rather Suigetsu didn't. Suigetsu started smoking weed in eighth graded because he got some from his older brother whom he idolized and form there he just got more and more into it. 

At first it started out simple, just getting high ever now and than but since freshmen year he's been dealing and that only escalated things. It started with just small amounts of marijuana but than it evolved into larger and larger amounts. From there is expanded on to other drugs altogether starting with mushrooms and continuing to LSD and sometimes even cocaine although Suigetsu never obtained enough for more than one or two people. 

In the end he stuck to weed and shrooms but he had the contacts to get whatever he wanted so upon request he would make special orders. Naruto and Suigetsu have drifted gradually since then. 

Naruto still considered Suigetsu to be his friend and vice versa but their interest and crowds varied so they usually didn't hang out as much anymore. Naruto didn't want to try drugs simply because he wasn't interested, he tried explaining it to Suigetsu when he offer Naruto some but Suigetsu just didn't understand. 

Most people Naruto knew did drugs either because they were bored or because they were looking for a way to escape their problems. 

Naruto was a pretty easy going person and he didn't need drugs to make his life more interesting or enjoyable. It just didn't seem like he was really missing out on anything and most of his friends agreed, although I few of them tried weed anyway.

Kiba tried smoking and after trying it two or three times decided it was stupid, besides him the only other person to try smoking out of Naruto's close group of friends was Shikamaru who would smoke if it was free but said it was too troublesome to make a serious habit of it. 

If one thing eluded Naruto it was how Suigetsu got a hold of all his Marijuana, no matter what he always seemed to have insane amounts. It just seemed odd that he could accomplish so much by himself, he really didn't seem to be that organized or resourceful.

Suigetsu had started the car and pulled out of the parking lot taking off into the streets going a good ten miles above the speed limit. His blunt had been reduced to a small speck which he flicked out the window as the sped along. 

" Hey Suigetsu, if you don't mind me asking, where do you get all your weed from ?" Naruto asked causally breaking the silence.

Suigetsu just laughed, " I cut a deal with Zetsu, apparently he owns a huge greenhouse on a private plot of land and he lets me grow in there as long as I cut him in on the buds, I've been making a killin' ever since".

Naruto could help but chuckle, " I'm not even going to ask how you figured out the school gardener of all people has a greenhouse to begin with. I always knew you were smarter than you looked though" Naruto joked. 

" Ha ha thanks Naruto, I may be smarter than I look but we both know I'm not a school person and I don't need all that bullshit to make money anyways. I'm probably gonna take a job for my old man soon anyways so Sarutobi and all them can kiss my ass" He said with laugh as they pulled into the drive through of a burger place.

They approached the machine and Suigetsu lowered his window, " I'll have a triple stack burger with a small order of fries and a large coke". 

He turned to Naruto, " So what do you want ?". 

Naruto leaned over towards the open window as he scratched his chin, " Uhhhh… I'll have two double cheeseburgers, a large order of fries, one rib sandwich, one spicy chicken club with bacon and a medium coke". 

" Shit Naruto are you ordering for yourself or do you plan on feeding a small family that I don't know about" Suigetsu joked as the pulled up to the next window. 

" Hey I'm hungry as hell and Teuchi ran out of ramen today so I didn't get a chance to fill up at school" Naruto said with some bitterness.

An employee greeted Suigetsu at the window and told them the bill while waiting patiently for them to pay.

Naruto reached into his back pocket looking for his wallet so he could chip in for his half of the bill but Suigetsu stopped him. 

" Dude don't worry about it, I got cha on this one" Suigetsu said as he pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and paid for their meal. 

"Thanks Suigetsu you really didn't have to do that though, I had money" Naruto said.

"It's cool man, I got it made right now and it's no big deal we're friends still" He said with a smile. He was handed two bags of food and then he pulled the car into one of the open spots in the parking lot. 

Suigetsu handed Naruto the larger of the two bags and they both started eating their food. 

"So... I heard you're mackin' the new girl already ?" Suigetsu said with a smirk on his face before taking a huge bite out of his burger. 

" Who told you that ?" Naruto asked with this mouth full of food, completely caught off guard by the question. 

" Ha ha I got my sources, but seriously what's up with the new girl ? I heard she's a nice piece of ass but she's cold as ice so how did you managed it ?" Suigetsu asked smirking even more. 

"Nothing is going on between us we're just friends, I barely know her. Wait a second what are people saying about us!" Naruto asked now very curious what kind of rumors were floating around about him. 

"It's nothing serious, but some people think you got dibs on that already. But hey what about Hinata, you hit that yet or not ?" 

Naruto stopped and stared at him completely perplexed, " What's with everyone thinking Hinata even likes me ?" 

Now Suigetsu burst into a laughing fit spitting out some of his drink which he was sipping on at the time. 

" Are you kidding me man, like isn't that the most obvious shit ever ?' He laughed as he tried to avoid getting coke all over the place. 

" But forget Hinata, what's the word Karin ? You told me you were gonna try to hook me up with her, what happened to that ?" He asked once he finally stopped laughing. 

Naruto frowned, He knew Suigetsu had a thing for Karin and since Suigetsu knew she talked to Naruto a lot he figured he'd asked for his help. Unfortunately there was absolutely zero chance she would go out with him but that wasn't Suigetsu's fault. 

" I tried Suigetsu, I really don't know what else to tell you. I'm sorry, she's just not interested" Naruto said sadly. 

" It's cool, so how bout you hook me up with the new girl or something since there's nothing going on between ya" He said with a smirk. 

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh, "Yeah good luck with that, I had a better chance with Sakura", Naruto joked. 

"Ha so you finally gave up on Hanuro, well I'm glad you aren't sweatin' it. You could do better anyway, Hyuuga's got a damn fine body." He added as he munched on his fries. 

Naruto just smiled, maybe Suigetsu was right after all and he didn't stand a chance with Sakura the whole time so it was pointless crying over it now but it still bothered him. 

What Naruto didn't want to tell Suigetsu was why he didn't stand a chance with Karin though. After persistently trying to get his two friends together Karin just broke down and confessed that she was a lesbian.

It was something almost no one knew besides her girlfriends and even they kept it to themselves after they broke up. At this point Naruto was the only person she hadn't dated that knew about her sexuality and it was only because she trusted Naruto that much. 

For the longest time Karin was the only girl who was a close friend of Naruto's before Hinata found the courage to start talking to him. Hinata had been far too timid to even speak to Naruto for the longest time so before that Karin was it since Sakura was too busy with Sasuke to even talk to Naruto.

Naruto sighed as finished eating, he was full now but tired and he could really use a nap.

" So you ready to go ?" Suigetus asked as he threw his garbage out the window on the pavement. 

" Yeah you remember where I live ?" Naruto asked. 

" Yea it hasn't been that long" Suigetsu laughed as he backed up the car and pulled out into the streets. It was starting to get dark outside as they drove down the fairly populated streets. Suigetsu turned on the stereo and the remainder of the car ride was littered in loud rap music and the sound of the tires squealing every time Suigetsu chose to race someone when they got caught at a red light. 

Soon the familiar sight of his apartment building came into view and the car slowed down to a stop. Naruto opened his door and got out of the car thanking Suigetsu again for the ride and the free food before he took off into the streets again. 

Naruto took in the sight of the building, it wasn't a fancy place but it wasn't quite a normal apartment building. It was roomy and comfortable in a good location but something about it just seemed gloomy sometimes. 

Naruto walked through the front gate and used his key to make it past the lobby doors before climbing the stairs to his floor. He opened the door and walked inside to find the usual sight, Jiraiya sitting on the couch with a beer and a notepad watching porno on the large flat screen TV.

Naruto shook his head in disapproval as he closed the door and dropped his backpack on the floor. The noise brought Jiraiya away from his show and he spun around to see Naruto. 

" Oh you're back huh , where have you been all day ? With some young ladies I hope !" Jiraiya said giggling at all the perverted thoughts that jumped into his head. 

" Is that stuff all you think about ? You know I think you've scared me for life with your constant porn and perverted books" Naruto shot back as he scanned the fridge for something to drink. 

" It's good for you ! Plus you never know, you might take after me one day and write some books of your very own" Jiraiya said as he took a sip of his beer. 

" It'd be a cold day in hell when I decide to write perverted books like you", Naruto mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Jiraiya to hear.

" Hmmph you just don't appreciate fine literature" Jiraiya shot back as he faked having his feelings hurt.

" I'm going to take a nap, I just ate so don't bother getting me anything if you order take out", Naruto said as he walked back to grab his backpack before heading to his room. 

He could hear Jiraiya yell " Yeah alright", before he closed his door shut.

Naruto jumped on his bed and relaxed getting ready to take a quick nap since for some reason he got really hungry and sleepy right after he left Tsuande. Just as his eyelids got heavy and slowly close shut a loud noise woke him up. 

He grunted in frustration as he searched for the loud noise that was keeping him from a peaceful nap. Naruto shuffled around for a minute before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his ringing cell phone. 

"Who could possibly be trying to bother me now" Naruto groaned as he flipped it open. 

He stared at the screen in confusion, he had no clue whose number this was but they obviously had his number so it must be someone he knew although it could be that someone dialed him by mistake. 

Curious to find out who it was he clicked on the phone and brought it to his ear.

" Hello ?" 

"Hey Naruto ? This is Ino, are you doing anything right now ?" 

" Uh no not reall--"

" Good, I think we should start working on our project now because I have a lot of other things to do and it would be easiest to get this out of the way now. Where are you ?" Ino asked. 

" Ummm at my house " Naruto said finding her question odd. 

" Great ! Be ready in ten minutes, I'll have my driver pick you up. Bye !", and with that she hung up. 

Naruto moved the phone from his ear and just stared at it. _Is Ino serious ? Goddamnit I really don't feel like working on this right now but it looks like I don't have a choice. _Naruto got up and changed his clothes from his school uniform into something more comfortable. 

He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and the orange and grey jacket that he always wore. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he had read all of Jiraiya's book but not by choice. 

Jiraiya had a box full of copies just sitting in his bedroom so Naruto walked in there and grabbed two along with his backpack which had paper and pens if he so needed it before heading to the living room. 

" Hey where are you going now ?" Jiraiya asked with mild interest as Naruto approached the door. 

" I have to go work on a project at a friends house, I'll be home later" Naruto informed him as he opened the door. 

He knew Jiraiya wasn't what you'd call a strict parent and the way he saw it, Naruto couldn't get far without a car anyway. So needless to say he let him roam as he pleased just about whenever he pleased. 

" Yeah whatever, don't get lost on your way back !" Jiraiya said sarcastically. 

" I'll try not to", Naruto retorted before closing the door. 

He walked to the stairwell and went down to the lobby door. It was pretty dark outside now and the streets looked deserted. He walked out and waited in front of the building, he wasn't sure what to expect from Ino. 

He'd never even seen Ino's house before but he knew it was on the richer side of Konoha. Naruto was actually kind of excited because he's never rode in a Limo before, and he thought that Ino might have cool stuff at her house. His day had been amazing so far and he was still in awe at how lucky he was. 

He zoned out as he replayed his afternoon with Tsunade over and over again enjoying every little detail he could recall. He was broken from his memories by the bright lights of a long pristine white limousine that pulled up to the sidewalk right in front of him. 

The car stopped and a man dressed in a dark suit stepped out and walked towards the back were Naruto was already approaching. He stepped in front of Naruto grabbing the door handle a second before Naruto reached it himself. 

" Allow me to get that for you young sir" He said politely as he opened the door for him. 

Naruto thanked him and stepped inside to find Ino sitting on the soft caramel leather seat directly in front of him pressing buttons frantically on her iphone. She was wearing a short black mini skirt with a low cut tight purple tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and had the name of an expansive clothing company on the chest in silver and gold letters. 

Whatever she was doing it must have been important because she didn't seem to notice Naruto at first. She finally put her phone down to look at Naruto as the car started moving. 

" Hello Naruto" She welcomed him casually before picking back up her phone and jabbing away at the touch screen.

" Hey… what are you doing ?" He asked feeling slightly uncomfortable in the lavished car as he took in his surroundings. 

" Talking to Hinata, she wants me to say Hi to you for her" She said without lifting her gaze from her phone. 

" Tell her I said Hi ",Naruto said with a chuckle, it seemed odd for Ino and Hinata to be close friends but they were somehow. Although at times it seemed like Hinata was more of a personal assistant to Ino than a friend but who knew for sure. 

There was an awkward silence as Ino was too preoccupied with her phone to do anything else but after a while she decided to get to know her partner better. 

" So.. what do you know about this book we're suppose to read ?" Ino asked. 

" Well… I've read a few chapters just to get prepared but I still have a lot more to go" Naruto lied. 

" Really ! How much of it did you read ?" Ino asked seeming somewhat shocked. 

" Umm.. I'd say a little over the first two hundred pages so.. probably around chapter seven maybe eight." Naruto said trying to guess somewhere below half the book to make it sound casual.

" Wow that's way more than I expected, to tell you the truth I was somewhat pissed off when I heard you were going to be my partner because I thought you'd slack off like always but it looks like I was wrong. Maybe I've misjudged you Naruto, you aren't such a screw up after all" Ino said looking genuinely impressed. 

" Uhh thanks", Naruto said not quite sure if he should feel insulted or not. 

" Oh and I got an extra copy of the book for you if you need it", Naruto said looking into his backpack and pulling out his spare copy. 

"Why thank you Naruto, I was going to send Watari out but you've save me some time" She said with a warm smile. 

" You know Hinata said you were a nice guy but I always assumed you were just like the rest of those immature idiots in our class that you're friends with. You shouldn't hang out with them so much, you look guilty by association and you're definitely better than them" she said as she picked back up her phone. 

Even though Ino was trying to give him a compliment it just kept coming out wrong every time. Naruto just decided to try to let it go since she was making an attempt to be nice. 

" So since I've started the book and you haven't don't you think we should wait until you've read a little before we start the project ?" Naruto asked. 

" No its alright, Hinata has already read it all and I'm having her email me a brief summery of the first 5 chapters so I can contribute to our notes" Ino said as she continued to type away. 

" Wait Hinata already read it ?" Naruto asked totally surprised. 

" Yeah she's really into stuff like that, she'd die if I told anyone but she's definitely a huge closest pervert. But you're her friend so I trust you won't tell anyway if you're really as great a guy as she says you are.", Ino commented in a nonchalant manner. 

Suddenly the car stopped and a few seconds later the door was opened by the butler, who Naruto assumed was Watari. 

Ino stepped out and Naruto followed her as he took in the sight of the large mansion in front of them, it was all a lot to take in at once. The house was huge expanding in both directions while the front had enormous roman pillars. 

" C'mon Naruto !" Ino said getting impatience as she watched Naruto just stare in awe at the manor. 

_Well this is going to be… different, _Naruto thought as he followed Ino up the front steps and to the huge French doors the led inside the mansion. 

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for this chapter but the next one will finally conclude this day, and for those who are wondering about Tayuya just rest assured that she will return soon. I'm just taking the necessary time to introduce everyone else. 

For the people that might be wondering why I chose Suigetsu to be a druggie: It helps complete the atmosphere because just like in real life every school has multiple clicks and that's what I want, and it definitely makes things more interesting. I'm only stating this so someone doesn't ask/complain in a review but if you really want to go ahead. 

I accept both complaints and compliments since I really don't care as long as the number of reviews goes up. I judge popularity of a story by how many reviews it gets so I'm pleased now matter what you say. 

Thanks for Reading and hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon, but probably not before I update _Some of Us Have Angels_ again. Don't forget to review. PEACE. 


	4. Bitches and Sisters

**A/N:** So here we are again, I want to push this story along a little bit. I've had a lot of ideas come to me over the past couple of weeks but I haven't been writing as fast as they've been coming so I'm taking the time to get them written down now before I start forgetting.

There's more fun up ahead so if your favorite girl hasn't made much of an appearance just hang in there. Everyone will interact with Naruto at one point or another so it's only a matter of time.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Chapter 4: Bitches and Sisters

Naruto walked through the decorative halls taking the time to look around at everything he past. The walls were a cream-gold color that were decorated with pictures and various pieces of art.

There were small sculptured objects and ceramic masks everywhere that gave the house a cultured feel to it. All the rooms were exceptionally large and filled with what looked like custom pieces of furniture, varying in size and color depending on the room.

Just about every room Naruto past seem to have a theme and color to it which gave it a completely independent look from the rest of the house. Naruto stopped to look at one mask in particular that caught his eye.

It was a white porcelain mask shaped to look like a cat, the odd part was the red marks that scared the cheeks, chin and forehead. He walked towards it and reached out slowly debating if he should touch it or not.

" Naruto !", Ino barked out in irritation.

Naruto snapped back to reality and quickly withdrew his hands bringing them back to his side. Ino was giving him a stern look and appeared to be slightly annoyed but she didn't seem concerned about the mask he was about to touch.

"Were you even listening to me ?", she said after a few seconds of just examining the guilty look on his face.

Naruto just offered her a sheepish grin as an apology. As soon as they stepped inside the house Ino started talking at a million miles per hour which was wasted on Naruto since he was more interested in all the weird stuff in her house.

She just sighed, " You should be paying more attention, I could have been telling you something really important after all but forget it, let's just go start this project already. C'mon we're going downstairs".

" Wait what were you telling me before ?" Naruto asked as he sped up his pace to catch up to Ino.

" I said forget it" She repeated as they entered a large room which appeared to be a kitchen.

Ino walked to the other side of the kitchen and opened a door that was almost hidden by more oversized pieces of furniture. Naruto followed her as she walked down a dark stairwell that was soon dimly illuminated as Ino spun a small circular knob on the wall.

They entered a large fairly empty room with tall soft carpeting and clean white walls void of any kind of decoration. In the far end of the room was a large tan leather couch shaped like an "L" with a low glass coffee table in front of it.

Ino walked past the pool table that was near the entrance and walked towards the couch plopping her body on it lazily and exhaling deeply as if she had been relieved from some kind of exhausting activity.

Naruto took his time to check out what else was in the room. Besides the pool table there was a large round wooden table with several chairs around it, resembling a poker table. On the opposite side was a large countertop with many selves on the wall behind it.

Each self was littered with different bottles of alcohol ranging from vodka to rum. On one side of the bar was a small pile of what looked liked recently used shot glasses.

" Don't get any ideas that's my booze" Ino remarked casually as she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

Naruto just laughed as he finally took a seat with her on the comfy couch.

" Watari, get my laptop for me and bring it downstairs. That is all", She spoke into the small device.

She put the phone down and picked up a large square flat contraption with a bright blue screen on it. She started pressing different buttons along with the screen itself and the lights in the room grew brighter.

" What is that ?" Naruto asked her.

" Universal remote." She informed him as she continued to play with the lighting until she reached a level that satisfied her.

" So what days are you free to work on this ? I doubt we'll get too far today but we have some time, like always Kakashi didn't give us a due date which means it's a surprise" Ino said with a laugh.

"Well he usually collects them within a week or two so we should have plenty of time. Do you want to divide this into parts and then put them together or do you want to do the whole thing as partners ?" Naruto asked.

Ino thought for a moment, " I'd rather us work on the entire thing together so at least we're in sync when it comes to writing everything down".

" Yeah okay that makes sense", Naruto remarked.

The sound of footsteps slowly came from the stairwell as Watari came down with a small silver laptop folded under his arm. He walked over to the couch and handed it to Ino.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Miss Yamanaka ?" He asked politely.

" No that's all for now, I'll page you if I need anything else" she said as she opened it up and turned it on.

" Very well, should I have the chef prepare dinner for two tonight or will your guest have departed by then ?"

Ino shot a look at Naruto as if she was going to ask him but then she changed her mind, " Yes make sure Naruto has a plate ready as well".

" It shall be done", Watari said before exiting quietly and leaving them to themselves again.

" You're not allergic to anything are you ?" Ino asked Naruto considerately.

" No I'd eat just about anything" Naruto said with a chuckle, " Thanks for dinner though".

" Yep.." Ino replied absentmindedly as she typed away on her laptop.

" Okay Hinata said the first chapter is just introducing the main characters and the love interest while all the other chapters are the journey to finding her. Hmmm there's a lot of sex scenes though.." Ino said as she continued to read from the screen of her laptop.

" Ha ha yeah its mostly a porno" Naruto said as he took out his own copy and flipped it open.

" Hinata said the best scenes are in chapter 2, 4, and 7, what do you think ?" Ino asked looking up from her computer.

Naruto suddenly got nervous, he knew his own opinion but he wasn't sure he wanted to share it with Ino. Most of the book was pretty raunchy and at times it got down right filthy and he didn't know how Ino would take his response.

" Uhh..well you know.. ..it's all okay I guess but I don't really have a favorite", Naruto lied.

"Aww c'mon, I know you have a favorite just tell me", Ino teased.

" Why do you think I have a favorite scene ? I really don't even like the book that much", Naruto told her trying to avoid the subject.

" Naruto we're going to have to work together on a project that is basically about sex so you're going to have to stop being so shy, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Listen if it helps I'll tell you the kinds of things I like, how bout that ?", Ino suggested.

Naruto just looked at her not really sure if he should trust her but she didn't appear to be joking.

" What do you mean ?" He questioned apprehensively.

" I don't know…. anything I guess, we don't really know each other that well so we should just be open about things. For some reason I feel like I can trust you so I'll tell you anything you want to know so just ask, but if I answer all your questions you have to answer all the questions I ask you, okay ?", She explained.

It seemed like a bad idea to Naruto but Ino was pretty serious about the whole honesty thing and it could turn out to be interesting.

"So…are you going to talk or not ?", Ino asked impatiently.

" Fine but this was your idea, not mine" Naruto warned her.

" Ha ha It'll be fine Naruto, besides I'm not as shy as you so don't worry about me, I won't be embarrassed", Ino said with a mischievous smile.

Naruto was already regretting his decision based off the expression on Ino's face.

" Okay well since you're so shy I have to ask, are you still a virgin and if not you have to tell me who your first was", Ino said with a smirk.

Ino was on the edge of her seat with a look of great interest in what Naruto was going to tell her. She was incredibly nosey and already knew what kinds of questions she was going to ask him even before he agreed.

_Shit I can't say yes because I can't tell her that I had sex with Tsuande but I really don't want to say no. I could just make up a name and tell her it's someone she doesn't know but I doubt she'll buy that. _

" Uh yeah I'm still a virgin", Naruto said reluctantly.

" Awwww it's okay, its nothing to be embarrassed about you just haven't met the right person yet", Ino said sympathetically.

_Great now I get pity but at least she's being nice about it, _Naruto thought to himself in amusement. He didn't really care what people thought anyway, he'd rather make himself look un-cool than put Tsunade at risk.

" Okay now ask me something !", Ino said enthusiastically.

" Like what ?", Naruto said in a bored voice.

" Anything c'mon the game is no fun unless you ask me something too !", Ino whined.

" I thought we're suppose to be working on this project", Naruto said dryly.

" Naruto !" Ino warned him with a stern look.

" Fine.. Uhmm..", He couldn't think of something himself so he decided to do what Kiba would in this situation and If he knew Kiba he'd go straight to the most obvious question a guy can ask.

" Have you ever kissed a girl before ?", Naruto asked hoping Ino would be satisfied with his question.

" Yeah..", Ino answered casually as if it was common knowledge.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow in surprise but didn't say anything else to her, he was debating if he should press the issue or not.

" C'mon that doesn't even count, ask me something else", Ino said in disappointment.

" Who was it ? Was it someone I know ?", Naruto asked eagerly.

" Yeah it was Hinata, but I initiated it and she was drunk. It was after my breakup with Neji and I was drinking down here alone so I told her to come over since she lives not far from here and we both got shitfaced and I made out with her. That was when I swore off men but I'm over that stage now", Ino said with a laugh.

_Holy shit,_ was the only think going through Naruto's mind at her confession. _Hinata of all people !! I can't even believe that, not shy little Hinata, no way in hell that's true._ Ino just continued to laugh at the look of disbelief on Naruto's face.

" What, you don't believe me ?", Ino asked.

" No it's not that it's just weird to think about, I just didn't expect that at all", Naruto admitted still not over his shock.

" Yeah I know, Hinata freaked out at first but eventually I got her to loosen up. But anyway It's my turn to ask you something !", Ino informed him as she took a second to think about it.

" So what kind of fantasies do you have ?", She asked after a few seconds.

" Hmm I don't know, nothing really..", Naruto answered feeling very awkward again.

" Well what do you like? Are you into girls with big boobs or are you into asses ?", she asked.

" Hmm I'd have to say both", Naruto decided.

" Uhhg do you have to be so neutral about everything", Ino complained.

" No it's true I really like them both", Naruto protested.

She just gave Naruto a skeptical look, " Okay well I get another question, Do you like anal? And would you be in a threesome?", Ino inquired.

" Yeah I'd do anal if the girl wanted to, and I'd do a threesome as long as there isn't another guy", Naruto admitted.

" Phhft typical guy answer, what's wrong with having two guys ?", Ino retorted

" It's just weird, I don't want to have a naked guy so close to me that's gross! Plus why would I want to share the girl ?!", Naruto told her.

" Why are you men so homophobic, its not like you'd be touching the other guy or anything", Ino explained.

"I don't know, would you", Naruto asked.

" Yeah actually I really like anal", Ino confessed.

"No I mean about threesomes", Naruto clarified.

" Oh..yeah it's actually something I've wanted to do for a long time but I haven't yet because Neji was a prude", Ino spat out with a scornful look.

" What do you mean, he's a guy. How does a guy not like sex?", Naruto asked confused.

"It's not like that but he just wouldn't do anything fun with me and things got really boring. He didn't want to roleplay, he didn't want to do anal, he didn't want to have threesomes, he wouldn't talk dirty to me, it was awful !", Ino said with discontent.

" I'm not gonna lie Ino I'm sure some guys wouldn't be cool with all that stuff, especially sharing their girlfriend", Naruto said with a chuckle.

" I know I know, I even offered to settle for having another girl but he just got pissed off. What kind of guy doesn't want two girls ?! Ahhgg I get so pissed off just thinking about it, he was such a fucking jerk to me all the time on top of it.", she huffed in frustration.

" What happened between you two ?", Naruto asked caringly.

" It was just doomed from the start, Neji was more interested in everything else than he was in me and no matter how hard I tried I could never get his attention. It was just a frustrating relationship that had a bad break-up", Ino said sounding a little sad.

" I'm sorry, I really didn't know much about you two. I don't really talk to Neji a lot but even when I did he never mentioned you. To be honest I didn't even know you two ever went out", Naruto said.

" Yeah I know, he was all secretive about everything but I didn't mind at first. It was my fault for trying to make things work when it was obvious that he didn't care. I was so embarrassed when he broke up with me that I refused to even look at men for months, ha ha at one point I was so sure I would go Lez ", She joked.

" Well at least you're over it now right ?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but I'm still not talking to that asshole" She said bitterly.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps broke them from their conversation. The butler came down and walked up to Ino without saying a word.

" Miss Yamanaka, would you like your meals brought down here or should I have the table set ?", Watari asked.

" Bring them down here", She ordered.

" Right away Miss Yamanaka" He replied before leaving and bringing back two huge plates each with a large steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and biscuits.

Naruto couldn't help but drool at the large juicy steak that he was handed along with a small tray to put his plate on.

" You know, I'm really enjoying talking to you. It's been a while since I've opened up to anyone. I have a small group of friends but I usually only talk to Hinata about personal things so it's nice to have someone else", Ino said with a warm smile.

" Yeah I'm having a lot of fun too", Naruto managed to get out between stuffing his face with huge pieces of steak.

" We should hang out more often, what are you doing this weekend ?", Ino asked as she nibbled on her biscuit.

"Well Kiba and I were trying to throw a party on Friday but we couldn't find a place to have it at, so I don't know yet.", Naruto said as he devoured his food savagely.

"You could have it here if you want, but you have to let me approve the guest list. My parents will be gone for a couple of weeks because they're both on a cruise so I have the house to myself, I usually drink down here anyway", Ino said.

" Really ?! You wouldn't care that you'd have a bunch of people trashing your basement ?", Naruto asked surprised.

" No, I don't have to clean it anyway. Plus it's been a while since I've been at a party and I need to do something fun for once. The past couple of weekends have been so boring", She said with a sigh as she poked at her food.

" Wow that's great, Thanks Ino ! We're just gonna invite everybody but who wouldn't you want coming ?", Naruto asked.

" Well I don't really know half of the people in our grade so it really doesn't matter but if they piss me off I'll have Watari throw them out. Just make sure Neji isn't invited and that Sakura comes no matter what.", Ino said with a devilish smile on her face.

" Why do you want Sakura to come so badly, and isn't she your friend ? Couldn't you just invite her yourself ?", Naruto asked slightly confused.

"We're in the middle of a fight right now so I'm not talking to her. I just want to rub it in her face that everyone likes me better than her, plus she'll be jealous of how great my party will be.", Ino chirped in excitement as she planned her revenge.

Naruto just continued to look at her completely perplexed, _How does that even make sense? If they're fighting why would Sakura even come to her party, I swear for as long as I live I will never understand women. _

" One more thing though..", Ino said as she picked up her phone.

" Yeah anything, what is it ?", Naruto asked as he continued to gulp down his food.

" You need to get the booze, I'm saving my stash for me and my friends. If you really need help I'll lend you some money but I can't get anymore than I already have right now since it all belongs to my parents.", Ino said as her eyes scanned over the screen of her phone.

"Yeah that's fine Kiba and I can figure something out.", Naruto commented as he started to plan things out in his head.

" Great, I'm talking to Hinata right now she's going to help me get everything ready", Ino chimed happily while pounding away on her phone's screen.

Naruto put down his empty plate with a sigh of satisfaction, It had been a while since he'd had a meal that good. Ino on the other hand had only eaten half of her food and then discarded the plate on the large glass table in front of the couch.

" Do you know someone who can DJ if I have speakers set up down here ?", Ino asked as she continued to text Hinata.

" Shino could probably do it, he's really good and he works for free as long as it's for us", Naruto said taking out his own phone to send Shino a quick text message.

" Who's Shino ?", Ino asked with a confused look.

" You don't know who Shino is?! He sits like right next to you in English, you have to at least know what he looks like. He's a little taller than me, has dark short spiky hair, always wears sunglasses", Naruto continued.

Ino just stared blankly back at Naruto who was desperately trying to get her to remember, he finally gave up when his phone beeped.

" Ok Shino's in, he says all you need to do is have speakers and he'll bring over the rest", He told Ino.

" Alright that's great then everything's set", Ino said.

Naruto's phone started ringing again, he looked at the caller id with a frown but took the call anyway.

" Yeah what is it ?", He said into the phone.

" Is that any way to talk to your only know relative in the entire universe !", an over dramatic voice answered.

" We're not even related !", Naruto said dryly.

" Anyway you should come home as soon as possible, there's something you need to see !", Jiraiya said in excitement.

" Fine", Naruto groaned as he hung up the phone.

He turned to Ino who was looking at him with great interest.

" I have to go, sorry", Naruto said with a frown.

" Aww but we're having so much fun !", Ino protested.

" Yeah I know, but my godfather needs me for something", Naruto informed her.

Ino just pouted as hard as she could thinking she could get her way but she realized that it wasn't going to work so she abandoned her effort.

"Fine, I'll get Watari", She said grudgingly as she dialed a number on her phone and told her butler to have the car ready.

" Thanks for dinner though, I'm glad I got to know you better, I had a lot of fun talking to you.", Naruto said hoping Ino wasn't offended that he took a free meal then bailed.

"Me too! You're going to have to come back again soon", Ino said with a big smile

She led Naruto back outside where Watari was waiting in the limo, she waved goodbye to Naruto and walked back into the house as Watari took off leaving Naruto in the back of the limo by himself.

It seemed like such a longer ride without Ino and Naruto didn't see how she could ride in such a big compartment by herself all the time. After what seemed like several hours he was back outside his apartment building where he thanked the butler and headed inside.

_This better be good,_ Naruto thought as he turned the key and opened the front door. The lights were off and the TV was still on. Jiraiya was still on the couch but he was in only an open robe and his boxers.

" Oh you made it just in time !", Jiraiya said excitedly as he motioned for Naruto to join him on the couch.

" What is it that's so important that I had to come home for?", Naruto asked hoping it wasn't bad news.

" Icha Icha Pirates is on ! Not only that but it's the first premier on national Television, it's on the Bare Skin Network.", Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin as he pointed towards the TV.

" Damnit Jiraiya you called me back so I can watch porno with you ?! I was trying to get some schoolwork done, do you see the problem with this picture ?", Naruto yelled at a confused Jiraiya.

" This is important too Naruto, this is the first movie based off my magnificent books and you've yet to see it which is nothing short of a crime!", Jiraiya said as he turned up the volume.

Naruto just slapped his forehead with his palm for actually believing Jiraiya would call him for something meaningful. He looked around at the clock, it was a little pass midnight.

"Yeah well I'm going to bed, enjoy your porno", Naruto said sarcastically as he headed towards his room.

"Fine, but you're missing out !", Jiraiya yelled out trying to tempt him into coming back but to no avail.

Naruto closed the door to his room and decided he didn't feel like changing his clothes so he'd sleep in what he was wearing. He belly flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes, he'd had a long day and he would need to get some sleep if he wanted to make it through school tomorrow.

* * *

Tayuya woke up to the incredibly annoying sound of her alarm which she sent flying into the nearest wall like she did every morning. She hated nothing more in the world than waking up and it didn't help knowing she had another tedious day of school awaiting her.

She grudgingly forced herself to get out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. She was out of the bathroom in less than 10 minutes and was now back in her room getting dressed.

" Where the fuck is my hat ?!", she yelled in frustration as she tore her room apart looking for the lost garment.

She absolutely refused to leave the house without her hat and she was determined to find it no matter how long it took. She continued to turn over boxes and knock things over until something caught her eye.

" Well that's where you little bitches have been hiding", She said with a smile as she picked up a pair of gloves.

She put on the pair of black fingerless gloves that she had lost during the move in. They almost looked like fighting gloves but were thinner and had skulls on the fronts of them. She received them as a joke gift from her only real friend one year for her birthday.

Unfortunately she took to wearing them all the time along with the hat which just made people think she was weird adding to the factors that made her a social pariah. She liked to cover her hair and hands because they were the two things people used to say were pretty, and it drove Tayuya crazy.

Tayuya didn't want people to think she was pretty or girly or nice, those were the last things she wanted to hear out of anybodies mouth. Since as long as she could remember she was always the black sheep no matter where she was so she made a habit of being the tough girl that everyone was afraid of messing with.

That was her mask, her way of keeping people away from her so she didn't have to feel denied because she kept them away and not the other way around. This didn't happen overnight though, she spent most of her childhood alone desperately trying to fit in.

Since her parents died when she was young she ended up moving from family to family changing schools just about every other year. She spent her whole life being the new girl and not once did she ever truly feel accepted.

Either she was resented for getting special treatment at first because she was new or they made fun of her because she was such a tomboy. She couldn't win either way so eventually when people started making rumors about her she'd fight back but since she was the odd man out she'd always lose.

Then since she stood up for herself they'd all gang up on her and in bad cases try to beat her up but Tayuya was a fighter. Now when anyone would pick on her they'd get a fist to the face regardless of who it was. Years of this had its downside though and Tayuya had her share of beatings, there were girls tougher than her out there but no one was as determined.

So that's why Tayuya hid behind a boyish hat and fighting gloves, she didn't want to appear weak to anyone because she was far from it. Not only that but both were gifts from important people in her life.

Tayuya received her hat from her late stepbrother who died a few years ago. He was the only person that accepted her for who she was right away and actually looked out for her. Tayuya was heartbroken when he died but it was no ones fault but his own.

He was an alcoholic and heavy drug user and one night he got completely wasted, threw up and then passed out in it suffocating himself in his own vomit. The sad part was that he was only twenty three when it happened and had just recently got out of the hospital for mild kidney failure.

After that happened her foster parents got rid of her since they were only keeping her around for his sake. The hat reminded her of him and the good times she shared before she was yet again transferred to another family.

After completely ravaging her room Tayuya decided her hat wasn't there. She kicked one of the legs of her bed in a fury before she stormed into the hallway.

" Move out of the way cunt !"

Tayuya was shoved aside as a slightly older male walked through the narrow hallway. He had greasy dull gray hair that cover one of his eyes and pale skin that made his lips stick out since he was wearing green lipstick.

" Fuck off you cocksucker !", Tayuya spat out venomously.

His face lit up in rage before slowly fading away as crooked smile appeared, " Aww c'mon did someone piss in your hat this morning or something", He commented with a chuckle.

" What the fuck did you do with my hat Ukon, I swear to god I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't give it back right fucking NOW !", Tayuya yelled as she felt her blood boil at the thought of Ukon soiling her precious hat.

" Well aren't we angry today, is it that time of the month already ?", Ukon joked as he stopped in the hallway to block her from getting through.

" I'm giving you 3 fucking seconds to tell me", Tayuya warned him.

" Or what ?", Ukon mocked.

A fist slammed into his face sending him stumbling a few feet back as he cradled his jaw. He slowly regained his footing and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and bruised lip.

" You fucking cunt, how about I hit you back !", he roared as he charged towards Tayuya but she didn't do so much as even flinch.

"Ukon stop fucking around with that bitch we have to go soon", Sakon said pushing through both of them as he walked into the living room.

" You're lucky I have more important things to do", He said as he turned around and started to walk away.

" Yeah because a fucking fagot like you has another year to waste ditching classes at a community college and living out of his damn basement.", Tayuya said sarcastically as she scoffed into the living room after them.

Ukon's face contorted in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, despite his feminine appearance and his fondness for lipstick(especially the green kind) he had yet to admit he wasn't straight and he'd become furious whenever Tayuya mentioned it.

" Alright bitch say another word and see what happens to you", He threatened her.

" Tell me what you did with my hat dipshit !", She yelled.

" Blow me", He said with a triumphant smile as he turned around and left her to look for her hat in isolation.

Tayuya groaned in anger as she thrashed around the house for another twenty minutes until she finally found it inside the freezer hidden behind some old ice cream cartons.

" I fucking hate those assholes", she complained to no one in particular as she worked on thawing out the hat which they drenched in water before sticking it in the freezer. By the time she finished she already had to be on the corner for the bus and she didn't get a chance to eat breakfast or have her morning coffee.

She ran out of her house cursing the entire way because not only had her douche bag stepbrothers made her late but she had to skip breakfast and didn't get her morning dose of caffeine which she was completely dependent on.

She was now sprinting down the sidewalk in a desperate attempt to make it to the bus that was about to leave. Tayuya pushed herself even harder the finishing stretch making it just as the door started to close.

The driver reopened the door and she stepped inside, completely out of breath but relieved that she wouldn't have to walk such a great distance. She walked down the isle and took the first empty seat she saw.

She let her body drop down in the cheap plastic-like seat and rested her head against the back closing her eyes in relief. She opened them slowly as she felt someone watching her.

The kid she was sitting with was eyeing her suspiciously as he rubbed his chin. He looked a few years younger than her, he had thick tall black spiky hair and a ridiculously long green scarf around his neck.

She eyed him in irritation but he continued to look pensively at her until his face broke out in a look of discovery.

" Hey I know you !! You're the Boss' new woman right ?!"

Tayuya had to stop her eye from twitching angrily as she stared at the kid grinning like an idiot in front of her.

" Who the fuck told you that ?", Tayuya demanded.

" Whoa feisty huh ? The Boss always goes for the feisty ones but at least you don't hit people like his last girl", He said still grinning.

" I asked you a fucking question, now tell me who the fuck is going around saying I'm anybodies woman!", Tayuya said a little louder as she grabbed him by the collar.

" Well…I did…but that's only because that's the kind of information I got", He confessed in fright.

Tayuya just continued to look at him in confusion, " Got from where ?"

" My underclassmen spy network of course, I have freshmen and sophomore spies everywhere around the school gathering information for the Boss so we can be ready if someone tries to oppose him", He boasted sinisterly.

"Who the fuck is this 'Boss' you seem to love so much ?", She teased with a sadistic smile as her anger faded away because she just couldn't seem to take this kid seriously.

" Naruto is the Boss ! After all he's the sixth Prank King of Konoha !", he chimed proudly.

"Oh you mean shithead ?! You really look up to him that much huh ?"

" SHITHEAD ?! How dare you talk about the Boss like that ! He holds the title of Prank King, you have to show him some respect. Naruto's pranks are the things of legends and will live on in the memory of the student body for decades to come and one day I will succeed him as the seventh Prank King of Konoha", he beamed proudly.

" You're really fucking annoying, you know that ? First of all get it through your little head that I belong to no one! Secondly, stop fucking spreading rumors about me or I'll beat some sense into you, understood ?", Tayuya warned him.

He just nodded in fear.

" Good, now shut the fuck up and leave me alone I'm not in the mood right now to listen to you blab on about Naruto", she huffed as she leaned back against the seat and tried to relax hoping to get a few minutes of sleep before the bus made it to the school.

"Hey what's your name anyway ?"

Tayuya groaned in irritation and opened her eyes slowly before glaring daggers at the boy who seemed to be oblivious to her rage.

" Tayuya", she spat out.

" I'm Konohamaru !", he said with a cheeky grin.

" I don't fucking care", Tayuya said turning back around.

" Geez why the hell are you so bitchy", Konohamaru mumbled under his breath.

" What the fuck did you say about me you little brat !", Tayuya yelled as she grabbed him by the throat.

" Ahhg nothing nothing I promise, please…..you're suffocating me….", He pleaded as his face turned blue.

Tayuya just tightened her grip as she went through the pros and cons of choking him out so she could get a moment of peace but then the bus came to a halt.

She let go and stood up to depart leaving Konohamaru coughing violently as oxygen re-entered his lungs. He quickly got up and walked behind her grumbling to himself about 'the Boss and his psychotic women'.

Tayuya tried to ignore the fact that he was following her at a safe distance but she could still make out his trailing green scarf in the crowd of students that filled up the hallway from her peripheral vision. She walked towards her locker so she could exchange her books while Konohamaru chased her the entire way.

_What the fuck does this damn brat want ? I swear to God if he doesn't leave me alone I'm going to kick him in the balls. _

She grabbed her books and spun around quickly to catch him staring right at her from ten feet away. He quickly turned around and moved behind a random student as they made eye contact and attempted to pretend like he wasn't aware of her presence.

Tayuya snapped, she slammed her locker shut and then marched In Konohamaru's direction reeking of killing intent. She had Konohamaru and his human shield in her sights and she was determined to break the brat's neck as well as anything else in her way.

She was half way through the hallway before she was abruptly intercepted.

" Good Morning Tayuya" a cheery voice chirped.

Tayuya disengaged from kill mode to find the busty raven haired girl that she met the previous day.

" Hey", she said disappointed that someone irrupted her violent rage.

"How are you doing this morning ?", She asked politely.

"I'm fine", Tayuya said with a sigh.

"Hey let's go find Naruto, you two have first period together anyway", Hinata suggested merrily as she grabbed Tayuya's hand and ushered Tayuya down the hall against her will.

Tayuya finally gave up and just followed her on her hunt for the blonde haired boy who she seemed completely obsessed about. They walked through a few halls as Hinata made idle chit chat until they were around his locker where said boy was walking away from with Kiba at his side like always.

" Good Morning Naruto !!", Hinata chimed exuberantly.

" Hey Hinata, Hey Tayuya", he greeted them with his usual cheeky grin.

" Hey shithead and sidekick", Tayuya said in a bored voice as her and Hinata joined Naruto and Kiba.

" Why the hell am I the sidekick ?", Kiba complained.

" Isn't it obvious", Tayuya shot back.

" Hi Naruto", a blonde haired girl said as she walked up to the group cutting between Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey Ino, what's up?", Naruto said with a smile.

"Nothing much, I read a lot of book last night so I think we should get together soon to work on it again.", Ino suggested.

"Yeah that's cool, I can probably work on it later tonight if that's cool with you ?", Naruto asked.

"Anytime is good with me, I'll give you my number in English so you can just call me when you're ready, I'll see you then.", She said as she walked away offering only Hinata a wave but completely ignoring everyone else.

"What the hell is going on, since when are you and Ino friends ?", Kiba said in shock.

" Ino's pretty cool once you get to know her, she can just be a little abrasive when she wants to though", Naruto said with a chuckle.

" Psht Whatever, I can't believe you guys are actually working on this so early. Gaara and I haven't don't shit yet. Hey Tayuya did you even start yours ?", Kiba asked.

" No, my partner is doing all the work so far, I don't even have the book but I couldn't get a ride to a bookstore yesterday so it wasn't my fault.", Tayuya answered still sounding irate.

" Who's your partner ?", Kiba inquired.

" I forgot her name, some pink haired girl. I talked to her a little bit yesterday but she was all busy and shit so she left as soon as the bell rang.", Tayuya said not sounding very concerned either way.

" Oh that reminds me, I have to make sure she comes to the party on Friday", Naruto thought out loud.

" Are you coming Tayuya ?", Hinata asked sounding very excited about the whole ordeal.

" I don't know", Tayuya answered showing no interest in going.

" C'mon come, it will be fun", Naruto urged her.

She looked over at him surprised that he'd care whether or not she'd come. He was smiling at her warmly and his blue eyes seem to shine at the angle she was standing. Something inside her just told her to listen to him.

" Fine I'll come but I don't have a ride so someone will have to drive me", She warned him.

" Don't worry Kiba and I will pick you up", Naruto said as he gave her an assuring smile.

" Hey what's this 'we' shit, I'm the one doing all the driving and paying for gas", Kiba grumbled.

" I'll give you gas money if it's really that big a deal, we still have to get the alcohol though so you better start kissing Hana's ass ASAP.", Naruto warned Kiba.

"I'll get it done don't worry", Kiba said with a cocky smirk on his face.

The bell rang signifying the official start of the school day.

" Well I'll see you soon Naruto !" Hinata said as she left to go to class.

" See ya" Naruto said with a wave as the rest of them headed towards English.

" Damnit Gaara's not gonna do shit when it comes to this project, Naruto do you think you can help me out when you and Ino are done ?", Kiba asked.

"I'll do what I can but I don't know how long it's going to take for us to finish ours", Naruto admitted.

" What about you Tayuya, think you and Sakura can help me out?", Kiba asked desperately.

" I haven't don't shit so far so I'm in the same boat as you", Tayuya said as they entered the classroom.

Naruto and Kiba went to the back of the classroom to their usual seats while Tayuya took her newly assigned seat near the front of the room.

She sat down just as the bell rang again informing everyone that the first period was now in session but just like the previous day there was no teacher around to control the class so everyone just did as they pleased.

Tayuya decided it was a good time to take a nap considering how the effects of caffeine withdrawal started to take their toll. She used her arms as pillows and rested her head on the flat desk but was interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder.

She reluctantly lifted her head and opened her eyes.

" What !", She barked out.

" Uhm I thought it be a good idea to use this time to work together, we didn't really accomplish much yesterday and I wanted to re-introduce myself since I didn't really get a chance to yesterday. I apologize for being in such a hurry but I had a meeting with my councilor that was very important.", a girl with pink hair said looking genuinely remorseful.

Tayuya just stared angrily at Sakura for ruining her nap but forced herself to let it go.

" Yeah its no big deal", Tayuya said hoping Sakura would just go away and let her sleep.

" Great! Well my name is Sakura I already know yours, but anyway I already started so you don't have to worry about us falling behind but its only going to be harder for you if you don't catch up to where I am soon.", Sakura said as she set down her backpack.

She pulled out a thick folder and started pulling out sheets of paper, spreading them all over Tayuya's desk.

" Okay these are the layouts I want to use for the report and I decided we should write more than Kakashi suggested because that's just a bare minimum so around 8-12 pages should be good. I already wrote a synopsis for each section of the book, I divided all the major events into three sections, each holding its own theme and motifs that are very important.", Sakura started.

_What the fuck is wrong with this girl ?! How am I suppose to follow all of this and why the hell does she want to write twice as much as we're suppose to ?God damnit I wish I was in Shithead's group instead, at least I wouldn't be bombarded in paperwork like this just because this girls such a damn over-achiever. _

Tayuya groaned as Sakura pulled out her color coded notes for her to look over, _why does my life suck so badly. _

* * *

Naruto zoned out in his usually fashion as Gaara and Kiba argued like they always did ever morning. For some reason their friendship was based on the exchange of insults and neither was satisfied until the other was at a lost for words.

He looked around the room for something of interest but everyone was engaged in little conversations of their own. Tayuya and Sakura caught his eye and he couldn't help but chuckle as Sakura was piling paper after paper in front of a wide eyed Tayuya.

His attention was then drawn to Ino who was sitting at her desk totally absorbed in her book which she was reading. From the look of it she got through a large portion already.

"Day dreaming about your new girlfriend ?", Kiba teased as he threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Naruto's head.

" Knock it off Kiba ! You two done arguing yet or should I take a nap and wait it out ?", Naruto asked as he continued to look around the room.

" Don't try to change the subject, don't you think Ino was flirting with you when she gave you her number a little while ago. I definitely looked like it to me, what do you think Gaara ?",Kiba asked turning to the red haired boy.

Gaara was leaning against his favorite wall with his eyes closed like always appearing to be asleep.

" Yamanaka was acting nicer than usual but I don't think she was flirting, if anything you're just jealous that Naruto's friends with her while she still hates you", Gaara said in a tone void emotion.

"Damnit Gaara do you ever take my side in anything ? You know what, I think you say the opposite of whatever I say just to piss me off.", Kiba said angrily.

" I wouldn't be saying the opposite if you weren't wrong all the time", Gaara replied stoically.

" There you guys go again", Naruto mumbled to himself as he dropped his head against the desk and decided to take a nap.

* * *

The rest of the day went as usual with the exceptions of Konohamaru stalking Tayuya every now and then. Now Kiba and Naruto had left their last period classes early so they could meet up with Kiba's explosive hook up behind the school.

It was Kiba's idea that they both ask to use the bathroom when there was twenty minutes left in class but sneak out of the school to meet up in one of the parking lots. It was easier said then done considering how serious Iruka was about his job and the fact that he now had a group of guards under his watch that made rounds throughout the building.

Naruto looked at his watch impatiently as he waited for Kiba in the deserted parking lot. After a few moments Kiba came running up to Naruto as if his life depended on it. He was panting heavily and stopped to catch his breath.

" Why the hell are you out of breath ?", Naruto asked as Kiba panted desperately.

" Mizuki caught me and I had to outrun him so I was doing laps around the school but I think I lost him", He said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

" Where are you ? Yeah ! Okay. Be there in a minute", He said before hanging up the phone and shoving it back in his pocket.

" C'mon Naruto he's in the back", He said as they both crept towards the back of the parking lot and Kiba led Naruto to a black SUV with tinted windows.

Kiba knocked on the window and a man with blonde hair tied in a pony tail stepped out. He was wearing a dark green military jacket ( not the camo kind, the kind with all the pockets) that had a really high collar resembling a bomb squad coat.

He had a devious smile on his face but it disappeared when he noticed Naruto.

" What's he doing here?", He said eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

" Don't worry he's cool, you got the stuff ?", Kiba asked.

" Yeah its in the back", he said as he walked towards the trunk.

Naruto studied the man carefully, something about him looked familiar but Naruto couldn't quite remember where he knew him from.

" This my friend, is a bag of my finest creations. Everything from spiders to hawks, all of which have specialty functions ! I'm telling you Kiba you can't find art of this quality anywhere else", He boasted with a huge smile.

" Wow how strong is this stuff ?", Kiba asked as he pulled a small clay spider out of the bag.

" The spiders are around C1 while the hawks are C4, the great thing about them is that the hawks act as gliders if you throw them hard enough while the spiders stick to surfaces", He informed Kiba with pride.

The man picked out a spider from the bag and launched it into a tree across from the parking lot.

" The hawks detonate on impact while the spiders either need to be broken or triggered by remote since they are rather sturdy. All the explosives are wired to the same frequency however you need to aim at it for the signal to react properly", he informed them as he pulled out a small remote that resembled a business card.

He aimed it at the tree and pressed the small red button on it and the tree erupted in flames and smoke filling the area with an echoing boom.

" HOLY SHIT !", Kiba yelled as he eyed the carnage in awe.

" If you think that's something you should see the C4! ",the man said with a laugh.

" So how many do you want ?", He said with a smirk.

" Ha give me everything this will get me", Kiba said as he pulled out some money and handed it to the man.

He looked at the wad of cash and counted it quickly, "Well usually I charge top dollar for my creations but for someone like you who has a true appreciate for fine art, I'll make an exception. You can have it all, just don't let me down", He said with a grin.

" Alright thanks, trust me I wont !", Kiba told him as the mysterious man handed him two large duffle bags.

" Well I got to get going, take care", He said as he closed the trunk and got into the drivers seat starting the car.

" Alright let's go", Kiba said as they left and headed back towards the building.

Naruto had yet to say anything, the whole time he was trying to remember where he's seen that man before.

" Kiba who was that ?", he finally asked.

" Deidara-sensei", Kiba answered.

" The new head of the art department ?! Are you kidding me, what's he doing with those kind of explosions ?", Naruto asked.

" He told me he was an expert bomb squad captain but was forced to retire over some incident, whatever it was he refuses to talk about it. Either way this shit is top of the line, no one would even suspect little clay figures to be explosives, its genius !", Kiba beamed with a devious grin.

"Kiba are you out of you're fucking mind? What the hell do you plan on doing with those ?" , Naruto yelled.

" Wow Naruto clam down, did you forget that Sasuke is coming back or did you just block that out?", Kiba told him.

" Are you planning on killing him or something Kiba because its definitely not worth it !", Naruto exclaimed.

" Ha ha alright I get it settle down, we're just gonna scare him a little, no one has to get hurt. Plus I wasn't planning on using the big ones.", Kiba said as he examined the contents of one of the bags.

" Let's just get back into the building before the last bell rings", Naruto huffed as they made it back towards one of the side doors.

Five minutes later and another scuffle with Mizuki and they were back in the hallways on their way to their respective classrooms when the bell rang again.

" Hey listen Hana said she'd pick us up so meet us out front", Kiba said as they parted ways.

Naruto was walking back towards his locker when he bumped into Konohamaru.

" Here to report Boss", he said as he saluted.

Naruto sighed but decide to play along just like he always did," Alright, what do you have to report Konohamaru ?".

" Me and my scouts have recovered some information retaining to your new lady friend", He said with a lecherous smile.

Naruto just grunted, " I hope you don't mean Tayuya".

" Don't worry Boss I have nothing but good news, it looks like no one would dare try to make on move on your woman but If you want my opinion she seems as violent as the old one. Although she doesn't seem to be as oppose to you as the last one so I think you have it in the bag !", He said happily as he gave Naruto the thumbs up.

" Uhh Thanks", Naruto said unenthusiastically.

" Aww c'mon Boss you should be happy, that girl will be eating out of the palm of your hand in now time. Oh and I spread the word around about your party !", Konohamaru informed him.

"Konohamaru you really have to stop spreading rumors around you're going to get my ass kicked one day", Naruto said with a chuckle.

" Don't worry about it Boss, I've got your back!", he assured him.

" Ha ha thanks Konohamaru. Well I got to go but I'll talk to you later", Naruto said as he excused himself and went to go find Kiba and Hana outside.

Naruto went to his locker before navigating through the crowds of people outside until he found a familiar gun-metal SUV near the front of the school. Naruto stopped as he noticed the person driving wasn't Hana or Kiba but it was definitely their family car.

He walked up to the window to find Kiba in the back laughing with Hana and someone else he didn't recognize but he still had not clue who driver was.

He opened the car door and sat in the front passenger seat since someone was in the back with Hana and Kiba. The driver was a woman of about average height with long curly black hair and red eyes while the stranger in the back was another woman with plum colored hair and dark brown eyes.

" Oh it's Naruto ! How are you sweetie ?", Hana said as he closed the door to the car.

" Uh I'm fine", Naruto said trying to hide his embarrassment at the affectionate nickname.

He turned towards Kiba and mouthed, " Who the hell are these people ?"

" Oh this one's kinda cute", The woman driving said as she eyed Naruto.

"Hhm yeah he's definitely a nice piece of ass but the real question is how well does he perform ?", the purple haired woman added with a chuckle.

Naruto just blushed and felt incredibly awkward as he was eyed up and down like a piece of meat by the unidentified women.

" Ahh who are you guys ?", Naruto finally asked uncomfortably.

" We're Hana's sorority sisters, I'm Kurenai and the whore in the back is Anko", the brunette said with a warm smile.

" Oh I'm the whore ?! Well at least I'm not the one that turns into a lesbian the second I get drunk", Anko shot back with a chuckle.

" ANKO ! That only happened once and you promised you wouldn't bring it up", Kurenai yelled as she blushed furiously while Anko laughed hysterically in the back seat.

" Ha ha, don't listen to either of them. They're both horny bitches!", Hana added before giggling.

" She's drunk", Kiba said with a deep sigh as he watched his inebriated sister laugh and continuous poke him in the forehead with her index finger.

" Damnit Hana stop poking me", He yelled after a few more minutes passed.

" It would suck if Kiba was telling me to stop because I can't hear or talk to him right now", Hana said in a childish tone as she poked him harder.

" Naruto will you make her stop please ?", Kiba begged.

" Hana can you please stop poking Kiba", Naruto asked politely.

" Hmm okay, whatever you want sweetie", she said as she gave him a wink.

" Hana stop hitting on Naruto that's gross !", Kiba said in disgust.

" Is someone talking because I swore I heard something, oh well !", Hana commented to herself as Kiba was practically shaking with rage.

" Why is Hana drunk ?", Naruto asked as Kurenai pulled the car away from the school and drove away.

" Because she thought she could beat me in a drinking contest and lost yet again", Anko said with a sadistic smile.

" Don't worry we saved some for you too Naruto", Hana added with a mischievous grin.

" Uhm I don't know if this is the best time but do you think you guys could get us some alcohol if we give you guys the money ?", Naruto asked modestly.

" Hmm we'll see, what's in it for us ?", Kurenai asked.

" You can keep the change, is that enough ?", Naruto asked.

" I have a better Idea !", Anko said with a playful grin.

" What is it ?", Naruto inquired.

" Don't worry about it yet, I have to talk to Kurenai and Hana about it first.", Anko said as she leaned over and whispered something in Hana's ear.

Hana turned bright red but then she donned a grin that was identical to Anko's.

The car pulled into the Inuzuka residence and everyone got out. While the girls walked ahead and plotted amongst themselves Naruto ran to Kiba.

" Where the hell did these girls come from ?", Naruto asked.

" I have no clue, Hana dropped out of college a month ago but I guess they missed her or something. I don't know how long their going to be here but apparently they got here while we were in school and don't have anything better to do with their lives", Kiba complained as he glared at the group of women.

" That sucks, but we need them to help us out so don't blow it", Naruto warned him.

"Yeah I won't", Kiba said as he eyed the women in front of him.

" Dude the brunette is hot as hell and the other one is pretty sexy too but neither of them will give me the time of day. For some reason they think you're 'cute', Kiba said resentfully as he pouted at his misfortune.

" Ha ha don't take them seriously they're just trying to mess with me", Naruto assured him as the stepped into the house after them.

" Alright I'll get your booze but you owe me okay", Hana said as she walked up to Naruto.

There was something about the way she said that which made Naruto think he was getting into more than he could handle.

" C'mon sluts", She called back with a chuckle to Anko and Kurenai.

She turned back to Naruto, " Well don't just stand there sweetie we're going upstairs", she said with a giggle.

Kiba just watched them in horror, " Hey where the hell are you guys going ?"

" Can't hear you", Hana yelled as she walked behind Naruto and pushed him away and up the stairs with her sorority sisters right behind them.

Kiba just stood there completely puzzled wondering what the hell they were planning on doing up there. Then a terrible notion came into Kiba's head and he cringed at the thought,_ No!! Hana wouldn't do something like that, would she ?!_

**A/N:** Poor Kiba LoL. Next chapter could be an orgy…or not, I haven't really decided. If you have an opinion leave a review and I might go with it if it works out well with everything else I have planned for the next chapter.

I'll be getting back to _A Snake, A Fox, and A Dagger_ next so I'll try my best to update this soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a Review. PEACE.


	5. Allure

**A/N:** After much deliberation I bring you chapter 5. Hope everyone is pleased with the way this chapter turned out. Pretty much everybody voted for the orgy, so that's what everybody gets. Also I'm going to address some reviews/questions.

Randy: I like the Idea but it really doesn't fit in a story like this, It would just seem awkward. However I am going to do something like you suggested in another story of mine if that helps.

Paul Evans: Hinata and Tayuya are still virgins just so you know.

Heies Lil Dragon: I never thought about them before but I assume they'd both be the same age as Konohamaru. I Know Moegi is but I really don't know if Hanabi was in the same grade but for the sake of the story I'll just say they are about 16. They won't be involved with Naruto though.

FSL : That's what I'm going for, I don't know if you consider that a bad thing or not but it's rare to find an AU that is fairly modernized so I thought I'd do it with mine.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

_-Text-_

**Jutsu **

Chapter 5: Allure

Naruto looked around nervously as he was pushed around with the mob of giggling girls behind him. They were talking amongst themselves quietly as they forced him down the hallway past Kiba's room towards the one place Naruto had never actually been into.

" Uhh guys, what exactly are you going to do ?", Naruto asked uneasily as he tried to slow down but Anko kicked him in the back pushing him into the room and causing him to fall.

" So who's going first ?", Anko asked as she closed the door and locked it behind them.

" Isn't it obvious, Hana should go first because it's her bed after all", Kurenai said as she took a seat on the corner of the very new looking bed.

" Yeah but it was my idea !", Anko whined.

" Who said I even want to share ?!", Hana said angrily as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

" Well I'm the one that has to actually buy the alcohol so unless you two are planning on becoming twenty-one in the next ten minutes you better share", Kurenai said smugly.

" There you go again, miss high-n-mighty just because you turned twenty-one first", Anko remarked bitterly.

" I'm not sharing !!", Hana repeated even louder than before.

" Hana stop being a selfish bitch, you called us up here so you're going to have to share", Anko yelled.

" Well I changed my mind, I don't want Anko having her way with my Naruto !", Hana said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto as if someone would actually snatch him away.

" Would you two just stop, you two are always fighting over guys and its so stupid", Kurenai said as she shook her head in disapproval.

" Anko is always steal guys from me that's why!", Hana said defensively.

" Well maybe if you put out once in a while they wouldn't leave you" Anko retorted.

" That's why I'm going to fuck Naruto before you get your dirty hands on him" Hana said as she stuck her tongue out at Anko.

" Waaaaahhh", Naruto said as his jaw dropped.

" Fine you can have him first I promise I won't try to steal him from you if you let us fuck him too", Anko said with a smile.

" Alright, fine I'll share but don't get too comfortable because you can't lay a hand on him after today", Hana said as she started to unbutton Naruto's shirt.

" Uhhm do you really think we should be doing this while Kiba is here ?", Naruto asked still feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

" To hell with Kiba", Hana said before she smashed her lips against Naruto's mouth.

Naruto closed his eyes slowly as he felt Hana's tongue force it's way into his mouth. He brought his hands up to her waist and slid his own tongue into her mouth tasting her. Their tongues flicked and brushed against each others as they made out in the middle of the room.

" Alright enough of that lovebirds", Anko said as she pulled Hana away from Naruto.

" Anko you promised you wouldn't get in my way", Hana said ragefully.

" No I said I wouldn't steal him from you, now stop bitching", Anko said as she ran her hand through her purse desperately searching for something.

" Aw here we are!", Anko said triumphantly as she pulled out something too small for Naruto to see, all he could figure out was that it was blue.

" Wait are yo--", Naruto started to say but was cut off as Anko shoved something into his mouth and covered his mouth with her hand so he didn't spit it out.

" Be a good boy and swallow it", Anko said in a patronizing tone.

She grabbed his jaw and forced him to tilt his head upwards while her other hand massaged his throat making him swallow involuntarily.

" There we go", Anko said happily as she stepped back an released Naruto.

" What the hell was that !", Naruto yelled furiously.

" Calm down, It's not like I poisoned you or anything", Anko said as she rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Kurenai.

" Seriously Anko, what was that ?", Hana asked sympathetically.

" Just a little something to keep him….energized", Anko said with a devious smirk.

" Oh God, Anko please tell me you aren't still doing that ?!", Kurenai said in a disbelief.

" Why's it such a big deal, if anything he should be thanking me. This way he doesn't have to worry about not being able to satisfy us all", Anko said defensively.

Naruto watched the women bicker some more but suddenly a burning in his pants distracted him. He looked down at the huge bulge that had formed without him noticing. _What the Hell ! When did that even happen ? Okay I just have to calm down and it'll go away._

" Anko you're really going to hurt some poor guy doing things like that", Kurenai reprimanded.

" Whatever", Anko said without concern.

Suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of something and her eyes sparkled with excitement and amusement, " Oh looks like it's working already".

" Huh ?", Hana turned to see Naruto's raging hard-on that was practically bursting through his pants.

Naruto could feel his cheeks heat up as they all eyed him in awe.

" Well dig in !", Anko said happily.

" Aww poor guy, hopefully the swelling goes down soon", Kurenai said as she pitied the poor boy.

" See Hana, now you need to share because there's no way in hell you can force that little bastard to go down. Go ahead and take all the time you want, he's going to be hard for a while", Anko said proudly.

Naruto groaned and grabbed his crotch as he felt the throbbing of his manhood become so strong that it hurt.

" What the hell was that ?", Naruto groaned in pain.

" Viagra", Anko said with a smile.

" Goddamnit I'm eighteen I don't need Viagra to get hard", Naruto yelled in rage as he erection continued to twitch in his pants.

" I know that but can you stay hard long enough to satisfy three women back to back without breaks ? Anyway just consider it as a little boost, I'm sure with all three of us you can fuck until it goes limp", Anko beamed with a mischievous smirk as she started to undress.

" Anko you can be such a bitch sometimes", Hana said as she got on her knees and started to unbutton Naruto's pants.

" And what if it doesn't go down ?!", Naruto panicked.

" Well you better hope Hana fucks you real good then", Anko said with a laugh.

" Damnit that's not funny, I--", Naruto shut his eyes tight and groaned as he felt his member engulfed in a wet and warm place.

He looked down just as Hana pushed her head forward taking his surging cock into her mouth and down her throat. Naruto had been so busy freaking out that he didn't notice that his pants were now at his ankles.

She forced it down a few times before letting it slowly slide out so she could trace the veins with her tongue and flick at Naruto's head. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and sucked lovingly before forcing it down again.

Naruto brought his hand to the back of Hana's head and thrusted gently forward forcing himself deeper in her mouth. She sucked on him harder and opened her mouth wide as she tried to deepthroat him but then gagged and had to pull him out.

"Hurry up Hana, some of us want to fuck him too", Anko whined as she watched Hana blow Naruto.

" Fuck off Anko, I'm going to take my time and enjoy this so wait your turn", Hana spat out before taking Naruto back in her mouth.

Naruto's body trembled as he felt his member plunge deep into her mouth and her soft lips closed around him. Hana was bobbing slowly as she sucked him and played with his balls with her free hand.

Naruto could barely keep himself from falling over but he forced himself to stay upright. He looked up to see Anko eyeing him hungrily, her shirt and skirt were off and all she was in was a green pair of panties which her hand was now inside of.

Naruto watched her in awe as she fingered herself as she patiently waited for her turn, her breasts were pressed together by her arms as her hand moved up and down inside her panties and her other arm fondled her right breast.

" You like ?", Anko said in a seductive voice as they finally made eye contact.

Naruto blushed when he realized she caught him staring but he didn't turn away, He nodded as a smile came on his face.

" Well you can have some next big boy so don't waste all your energy too soon", She teased as she brought her soaked fingers up from inside her panties to her mouth and licked them clean.

Naruto almost keeled over as Hana forced his whole cock deep into her throat before nearly choking to death and had to pull him out. Naruto panted as he watched Hana give his throbbing member a few licks as she started to take off her own shirt.

She threw her shirt to the side and then unlatched the white bra she was wearing letting it drop to the floor. She moved up and brought Naruto's cock up to her chest where she nestled it between her breasts.

Hana pressed her breast together squeezing Naruto's dick between the soft mounds of flesh. She moved up and down a little before Naruto caught on and started to thrust his cock between her firm breasts.

Naruto grabbed Hana's shoulders as he fucked her tits as the desperation to get rid of his erection became too much. He groaned as his member slid between her boobs and he brought his head back up to see what Anko was doing.

Her panties were off and her legs were spread wide in front of Naruto showing him her dripping wet pussy. One of her slender fingers was rubbing her clit slowly as her other hand pinched and pulled her erect nipple.

Naruto watched in fascination as Anko played with her large breast and teased her hard nipples roughly for him. Then Kurenai walked over to Anko, she had undressed while he wasn't looking and was now clad in a yellow bra and matching panties.

She walked over to Anko and leaned forward where the two embraced in a primal kiss. Anko pulled away slightly so their tongues could collide without their lips touching and they rolled and twisted around each others. Kurenia brought her hand up to Anko's chest and started massaging her breast.

Naruto groaned loudly and closed his eyes as he came spurting cum out like a fire hose spraying Hana's entire chest with his hot thick cum. Naruto opened his eyes and eye the damage wryly.

" Wow that was so much !", Hana said in awe as she cupped her right breast and then licked her own tit.

" Oh god it's still throbbing so hard", Naruto said as he grabbed his member in discomfort.

" Don't worry Naruto, I won't stop until your hard-on is gone !", Hana pledged determinedly.

" God Hana I can't take this anymore, Just fuck him and give one of us a turn", Anko said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and threw him on Hana's bed.

" Get on his cock now or else I am !", she threatened.

"Calm down !", Hana said in irritation as she pulled down her pants showing everyone her lack of underwear.

Naruto tried to kick his pants and boxers off his ankles but Hana had to help him, she climbed on top of him and pulled his shirt over his head slowly stopping just at the last second trapping his head inside of garment.

Hana brought her head down and licked Naruto's chest as she raised her hips over his lap. She reached down and grabbed his cock guiding it cautiously towards her dripping wet lips.

Naruto struggled to pull his shirt from over his head when he felt his member push into her warm wet pussy. He groaned as he felt himself being plunged into Hana's slipper hole so unexpectedly.

" Oh my God !", Hana screamed as she tensed up as Naruto bucked underneath her pushing himself all the way in.

Naruto ripped the shirt from over his head and grabbed Hana's hips as he started bucked up vigorously without giving her a chance to get use to his size.

" Wait..Naruto…Slow down", Hana begged as Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around her forcing his hips up into her even faster now.

" Hana…you feel so..good.. I can't..stop", Naruto confessed as he leaned forward and smashed his lips into hers.

Hana moved forward and licked at Naruto's lips before he opened his mouth and sent his own tongue into her mouth. She moaned as they explored each other's mouth while she moved her hips energetically matching Naruto's quick speed.

Naruto suddenly pulled Hana down onto the bed and rolled over so that he was on top of her. He lowered his hands to her waist and then grabbed her thighs spreading her legs far apart as he forced himself as far into her as possible.

Hana screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and squeezed him tight as her inner walls contracted. Naruto groaned as he pounded her as if he was possessed, the burning in his member couldn't be stopped despite his desperate attempt to achieve release.

Naruto thrusted into Hana over and over again while his body went numb and his senses dimmed. He was so overtaken with need that he couldn't think straight anymore, he barely noticed the two additional bodies that joined them on the bed.

As Naruto pushed himself into Hana's wet folds someone grabbed his head and turned his face towards the right, he didn't get the chance to make out a face as he felt a pair of hungry lips suck and nibble on his own.

His pace didn't falter as he fucked Hana and made out with whichever one of the two girls currently had their tongue in his mouth. He leaned into the kiss enthusiastically and reached out feeling up the stranger.

He cupped her breast and squeezed it eagerly before catching her nipple between his fingers and rolling it sensuously. Naruto broke the kiss for air he looked into the crimson red eyes of Kurenai.

" Ahhhh Naruto..I'm Cumming !!", Hana screamed she her hips stopped moving and she arched her back sharply while a rippling euphoria pulsed through her body.

Naruto gripped Hana's hips as he felt her inner walls squeeze his throbbing member tightly as she came. Naruto thrusted a few more times pushing himself in as deep as he could as Hana relaxed her body.

Her eyes were half lidded and she looked like she was exhausted, Naruto looked down at her in pity. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to push Hana too far.

" Don't Naruto, if Hana is worn out I can certainly take over", Kurenai offered as she put her hand on Naruto's stomach and gently pushed him out of Hana. Hana rolled over still panting desperately for air but with a content smile on her face.

" Wait is Hana okay ?", Naruto asked in concern as Kurenai took control and forced him onto his knees.

" Don't worry she'll be fine but for now let's focus on this", She said as she grabbed his member.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto.

" Now please do me next", Kurenai asked with a cute pout.

Naruto couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Kurenai arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated her.

" Hurry up Kurenai I don't know how much longer I can wait", Anko whined as she continued to finger herself in front of them.

Naruto forced the final inch of his dick in Kurenai and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

" K-kurenai I'm going to cum soon", Naruto warned Kurenai in a weak voice as he tried to fight the flood of semen that begged to burst from his pulsing member.

" It's okay… I'm on birth control", Kurenai moaned as her body trembled with every thrust of Naruto's big cock into soaked tight pink hole.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Kurenai screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Kurenai with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Kurenai asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Kurenai moaned before her lips were captured by a very neglected Anko. Naruto tried to focus on the task at hand but he found himself watching the two girls making out as he fucked Kurenai from behind.

Anko reached out and grabbed Kurenai's cheek and tilted her head slightly so she was above her a little bit then she forced her tongue into her mouth taking the opportunity to be the dominate one.

Naruto watched in enthrallment as the two girls tongues swirled out at each others coating their lips in saliva. Anko started nibbling on Kurenai's lips while Kurenai moaned as Naruto rammed himself into her over and over again.

Anko broke the kiss and turned her attention to Hana who was now up and just watching the show quietly.

" Come over here you little slut", Anko said with a smile as she grabbed Hana's arm and brought her into a passionate kiss. Hana tried to struggle but gave up almost instantly as Anko reach up and started fondling her breast.

Their tongues intertwined as Anko massaged and squeezing the soft mound of flesh in her hand tenderly before her fingers found Hana's erect nipples. Anko flicked and rubbed the hard pink nubs as her tongue probed Hana's mouth.

Hana finally decided to take action and brought her hand into between Anko's thighs brushing ever so lightly against her exposed clit. Anko moaned in Hana's mouth as she felt the brunette's fingers tracing her soft lips before Hana pinched and rubbed her clit.

" Ohhh godddd I'mmm cumming againnn!", Kurenai yelled extremely loud as she lost herself in delight yet again.

Naruto steeled himself for the worse as Kurenai tightened up around him yet again but he kept his cool and kept driving his huge cock into the wet velvety lips of her pussy. Kurenai dropped down to her stomach with Naruto still inside of her.

" I…I can't ..take any more", Kurenai confessed as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Naruto pulled out of her reluctantly as he desperately wanted to cum again but he didn't want to push her too far.

" Finally !", Anko yelled happily as her turn finally came.

She broke apart from Hana how was sitting in her lap while the two felt each other up. Anko crawled over to Naruto and shoved him so he landed on his back, before he could react Anko was positioning herself above him preparing to take his cock inside of her.

She reached down and grabbed his member as she lowered herself slowly and his tip rubbed against her wet lips before her weight pushed it inside. Anko threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto filling her up.

Naruto gripped Anko's hips and started thrusting upwards into her before she could start to move on her own. Anko grinded her hips into Naruto as he desperately tried to reach his release.

" Harder, HARDER !", Anko cried as she started to pulled herself up before dropping down onto Naruto's cock.

Naruto bucked harder and fast bringing his hips off the bed completely as he forced all of his length into Anko's pussy as she twisted and grinded against him while mewing and moaning the entire time.

" Ohhh Fuckk, you're in soo deep !", Anko screamed in pleasure as she bounced furiously on Naruto's thick member which was submerged inside of her.

" Shit ! I'm gonna cum soon,", Naruto warned her as he gritted his teeth while he felt his cock being buried in Ankos hot wet hole.

" Go ahead, cum inside me!", She moaned as wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto groaned as he shot off inside her firing loads of hot cum inside her all the while Anko grinded and twisted herself on him. She brought her head to his and locked in a kiss with him while he emptied himself into her.

Anko broke the kiss and screamed in bliss as she felt herself being loaded with Naruto's hot seed. Naruto's members was throbbing and twitching wildly inside her still as she grinded into him furiously as she came too.

She twisted and squirmed on Naruto's cock as her body ignited in a numbing pleasure and she went limp. Anko grabbed and pinched her nipples as her pussy squeezed down on Naruto.

" Wow that was great, I really needed that", Anko said with sigh of relief as the euphoria of her orgasm faded away.

Naruto leaned forward and grabbed both her breast squeezing them roughly while he moved in to suck on her left tit. Anko moaned as he teased her nipples and she started to move around on his cock that was still throbbing inside of her.

Naruto sucked and nibbled at Anko's nipples as she bounced slowly on him gradually gaining speed. Naruto felt someone sucking and biting his earlobe so he released the hard pink nub from his mouth and turned around to capture Hana's lips passionately.

Anko picked up the pace and was now slamming herself down upon Naruto while he made out with Hana, their tongues licking and rolling across each others lips. Hana leaned forward some more capturing Naruto's bottom lip so she could suck on it while he reach over and started to feel her up.

Hana moved closer and Naruto's hand slowly found its way between her thighs were his fingers danced across her wet slit as their tongues explored each others mouths. Anko kept up the pace as she massaged her own breast and continued to roll her hips as fast as she could.

She could feel Naruto throbbing inside of her and she was going insane with pleasure. Naruto had pushed two fingers into Hana while they licked at each others faces when a third tongue joined the group.

Suddenly Naruto was kissing Hana and then Kurenai and then both at the same time. He turned his head to the left to embrace Kurenai in a kiss before Hana pulled at his hair and smashed her lips against his.

" Ohh godd, I'mm cumming ! I'mm Cumming !!", Anko screamed as she slammed herself down on Naruto one last time before twisting and screaming wildly in another orgasmic fit.

Naruto could feel her squeezing on him again and he pumped into Hana even harder as he felt Anko's pussy constrict around his dick. Naruto hooked his fingers and rubbed hard against the wall of Hana's pussy causing her to cum instantly.

Hana moaned loudly into Naruto's mouth before breaking the kiss and dropping her body on the bed. Anko slowly got up letting Naruto's cock slip out off her still just as hard as before.

Naruto got up and looked at his dick hoping that his erection had finally went away but he was sorely disappointed by what he saw. Kurenai leaned over to check as well but just frowned when she his throbbing cock which had fucked them all already.

" Wow, that was great !", Anko cheered happily as she laid down and relaxed.

" Hold on a second we're not done yet !", Naruto said angrily as he got up on his knees and crawled towards Anko.

"Oh, you're still hard ? Well I'm kinda tired so you'll have to wait, maybe I'll be in the mood later", Anko said dismissively.

" I don't think so", Naruto said as she grabbed Anko's hips and flipped her on her stomach.

" Wait ! Hold on, what the hell do you think your doing ?!", Anko yelled angrily as Naruto pulled her back from the hips positioning her ass up while her face was still against the pillow and her knees bent.

" Anko you wanted to fuck him so badly so now you get what you wanted", Kurenai said with a devious smile as she pinned Anko's shoulders down.

" Cut it out ! I'll fuck him later just let me rest !", Anko said as she struggled under Kurenai.

They both ignored her as Naruto rubbed his tip against her lips.

" Naruto why don't you use this hole", Kurenai said with a smirk as she spread Anko's ass checks.

Naruto listened without really thinking and forced his head inside the small puckered hole as Kurenai instructed. Anko screamed as Naruto pushed his tip inside of her but only wiggled her hips as he continued to submerge himself inside her ass.

He pushed forward abruptly going in as deep as he could causing Anko to moan loudly and twist her hips even more. Kurenai let go of Anko's shoulders and sat down as Naruto slowly started to move.

" Lick me while he fucks your ass", Kurenai said as she spread her legs and moved closer to Anko's face.

Naruto finally got used to her tight asshole and was pumping steadily into her while she rolled her hips in rhythm with his thrust. The urge to unload into her became too much and he started to ram himself into her as hard as he could.

Anko propped herself up on her elbows and obediently licked at Kurenai's soft pink lips timidly before lowering her head and sucking on her folds while she ran her tongue up and down her slit.

Kurenai played with her breast, massaging and rubbing the soft mounds of flesh together as Anko nibbled on her clit and pushed her tongue inside of her. Naruto leaned forward to give himself a better angle as he pounded Anko's asshole vigorously making her whole body quake with every thrust into the tight hole.

He could feel his heart pumping in his chest and it felt like it was going to explode. His body was moving on his own and even though he was exhausted he kept shoving his cock deep in Anko who was moaning and screaming in delight despite her original objections.

Naruto pumped forcefully with everything that he had praying that the Viagra would finally wear off as he felt himself reaching another orgasm. Kurenai scream out loud as she came while Anko suck on her clit as Anko moaned sending vibrations to Kurenai.

"I'mmm I'mm cumming again", Anko moaned as she felt herself go numb with bliss.

" I can't go on much longer…", Naruto whispered in a defeated voice as he let himself go and came inside Anko's ass shooting load after load into her.

Naruto collapsed falling against her back as he struggled to find the energy to move. Anko moved slowly away from him easing his cock out of her ass and helping him roll over on his back.

Naruto starred at the ceiling wondering if death was a preferable end then continuing like this all night when Anko's face eclipsed his field of view. He looked up at the woman staring down on him slightly frightened what she'd do to him now that he was too tired to even move.

She had a stern look on her face and she was hovering over him with only a few inches between their faces.

" umm…Anko..I'm sor-"

" THAT WAS AMAZING !", Anko yelled happily nearly causing Naruto go deaf.

Anko rested her head on Naruto's chest, " You have the greatest cock ever ! We should definitely do this again".

"No! Please ! No more !", Naruto begged as he tried to crawl away.

Anko ignored him and grabbed his cock which was slowly losing it's erection, " What do you say Mr.Penis ? Would you like to come to my house and play some more, I promise we'll have lots of fun !".

" Anko stop teasing him, I think he's had more than enough of you already", Kurenai said with a sigh as she watched Anko continue to talk to Naruto's penis.

" Alright fine, I guess we'll go get you that stuff you wanted now. Hana you coming ?", Anko asked as she looked over at Hana who had already cuddled up under her sheets.

" I'm tired!", She whined as she rolled over.

" Stop being a baby and let's get ready to go", Anko said as she got up and started looking for her clothes.

Naruto finally sat up and looked down at his lap and nearly cried with happiness to see that his erection had diminished. Kurenai suddenly leaned over his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him from behind giving him a tight hug.

" You were really good, If I weren't so far away I'd have to ask you out after such a performance", She joked as she kiss him on the cheek.

" Ha Ha Thanks", Naruto said sounding like he just woke up from a coma.

" So what do you want us to pick up ? You should go make check with Kiba too and make a list so we only have to make one trip okay.", Kurenai said as she let go of him and walked over the room to collect her clothes.

Naruto forced himself to make it to the edge of the bed and grabbed the clothes he was wearing earlier. It took him nearly ten minutes to put everything on and if it weren't for some help from Kurenai and Hana he would have been there for an hour.

" Thanks for the good time Naruto, just make sure Kiba doesn't find out about any of this. Even if you tell him it was just you and Kurenai he'd still freak out", Hana whispered to him as she helped buttoning up his shirt.

" Yeah okay, trust me I won't", Naruto said as he made it to his feet and walked across the room while Kurenai and Anko followed him.

" We'll be in the kitchen hurry up", Anko said as she passed him while taking the time to grab his ass on the way out.

Naruto just grunted in annoyance but limped out of Hana's room and down the wall slowly. His dick was sore and he felt like he just ran a marathon but he didn't really have much to complain about despite the sharp pain in his chest.

He walked over to Kiba's room and pushed open the door as he limped inside. As Usual Kiba was completely oblivious to his surroundings and while all this was going on right next door to his room he was sitting on his bed playing video games with a headset in his ear and the volume on high from his TV.

Kiba leaned back and then raised his hand up mashing the buttons furious as he played and yelled at someone over the headset.

" Damnit ! Fuck you Gaara that was my kill ! Shit over there, over there ! Shoot him Gaara you have the damn sniper rifle !", Kiba yelled over the microphone of the headset as he continued to frantically press buttons.

Naruto took a few steps inside the room but just collapsed landing face first on the floor. He didn't have the energy to get back up so he decided to just stay there, he raised his head to looked at Kiba who was still more interested in his game then Naruto's return.

" Help me… I'm dying !", Naruto whined in a raspy voice but Kiba just kept playing his game.

Naruto tilted his head over to watch the large TV screen, it was a sci-fi shooting game which Naruto recognized as Halo. Gaara and Kiba were always playing it but since Jiraiya was so cheap he didn't even bother asking for an xbox so he could play with them.

" Haha you guys got your asses handed to you", Kiba taunted over the mic.

" What ? Fuck my Mom ? No, Fuck your mom asshole", Kiba yelled as he stood up as if he was going to fight someone.

" Haha they're just mad because they got raped, Oh hold on Gaara Uzumaki's back so we gotta go pick up that stuff now. No dude stop being a little bitch about it, we'll come over tomorrow. Yeah, alright.. I'll tell him… okay bye.", Kiba said as he put down the small white wireless controller and headset and turned off his TV.

" Gaara says we should go chill at his place tomorrow after school, you in ?", Kiba asked as he walked up to Naruto.

"Sure", Naruto groaned.

" Dude what's wrong with you ? Get up off the floor", Kiba said slightly irritated as he nudged Naruto with his foot.

" Nevermind that, we need a list of the booze for the party", Naruto said as he rolled over on his back.

" I don't know where the hell you went but it took you long enough, and don't even try to pretend like you fucked those girls. You had me going for a second but then I realized how stupid that sounds, I mean c'mon those girls are way out of your league", Kiba said with a laugh.

" Ha ha yeah, you're right", Naruto said with a smile.

" I don't mean to be an ass but your still a virgin, there's like a one in a million chance you'd get a threesome for your first time. No offense man, it's not like it's a race or anything", Kiba added.

" None taken", Naruto grunted as he rolled over on his side and decided he would take a nap if this had to continue any longer.

" So do you have anything specific Ino told you to get ?", Kiba asked as he walked over to his desk and grabbed piece of paper and a pen.

" I don't think so, just lots of beer but with all the money she gave us we could easily get some vodka or something. Just get enough stuff for everyone", Naruto decided as he closed his eyes.

" Alright, like 15 cases of MGD, how about some Smirnoff black cherry and green apple, a bottle of Everclear for some punch, uhmm do you think we should get some rum ?", Kiba asked as he looked over at the list he was compiling.

" I really don't care just get whatever. Do you think we have enough money for all that anyway ?", Naruto asked as he tried to figure out the bill in his head.

" Well even if we don't I'll but some down for some of the Smirnoff but if I do that I'm not sharing", Kiba warned as he added a few more entries to the list.

" Hey guys, do you have the list yet because we're stopping by Wendy's on the way there and I'm starving ", Anko said as she suddenly entered the room as she munched on a bag of chips.

" Hey are those my chips ?", Kiba asked.

" I don't know, are they ?", Anko said sarcastically as she put another handful in her mouth.

Kiba just glared at her menacingly as she finished the bag and crumpled it up before dropping it on the ground.

" Here !", Kiba said bitterly as he handed her the list.

" You got the cash ?", Anko asked as she scanned over the list.

" Yeah Naruto has it", Kiba said as he picked up the empty bag off the floor.

Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet so he could take out the cash and handed the wad of money to Anko. She counted the money carefully and then stuck it in her purse along with the list.

" Okay we'll be back in a hour. Buh Bye Naruto !",She said in a flirtatious tone as she stepped over him and left the room.

" What was that all about ?", Kiba asked suspiciously.

" No clue", Naruto lied as he sat up.

Suddenly Naruto felt a vibration in his pocket, he reached in and grabbed his phone flipping it open and looking at the two notifications he had.

" What is it ?", Kiba asked with mild interest as he jumped on his bed and turned on his TV.

" Somebody text me earlier I guess, I forgot my phone was on vibrate.", Naruto said as he opened his inbox to check his messages.

"_- Are we still hanging out today ?- Ino",_ Naruto read over the message and then he suddenly realized that they were suppose to work on their project today at some time but he still had another messages.

"-_ Shithead. I need help, could you help me I don't know my way around this shitty town - Tayuya" _

Naruto slapped his forehead with his palm, _Shit ! I forgot Ino and I were suppose to work on the project today, well I guess I could go still but I really don't feel like it anymore. I'm surprised Tayuya actually texted me so that must mean she really needs help. What should I do ?_

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes looking at the two messages he had to reply to, he could either go to Ino's house or go help out Tayuya or neither.

"-_Sorry, something came up_ _ but we'll hang out soon- ", _Naruto typed out before sending the short message to Ino then he started on his reply to Tayuya.

"_-Sure, what do you need ?-"_, Naruto sent to Tayuya and placed the phone back in his pocket just as it started to vibrate again.

"_-Can't find bookstore. Bad with directions. Need you to come with me- Tayuya", _Naruto read over the message slightly confused.

"- _Okay. Where are you and when are you going ?-",_ Naruto sent her as he watched TV with Kiba.

His phone went off again,_ "-Driving. We're going now, where are you ?-Tayuya" _

"_-Kiba's house, it's really close to the school. I can give you directions but I don't know if I can leave now I'm kinda busy-", _Naruto texted back as he looked at the clock on his phone.

"_-Bullshit ,but whatever I'll just do it by myself. I don't need you anyway- Tayuya", _Naruto groaned as he looked at the message. "_-Fine come pick me up, I'll send you directions-"._

" Hey I'm gonna go soon so can you just keep the stuff here until the party ? ", Naruto asked.

" Where the hell are you going so suddenly ?", Kiba asked skeptically.

"Tayuya needs someone to show her around, she doesn't know where the bookstore is and she needs something for Kakashi's class", Naruto said as he sent Tayuya detailed instructions to Kiba's house so she wouldn't get lost.

" Since when do you and Tayuya even hang out ?", Kiba said with a laugh as he started going through the channels.

" I'm just showing her around real quick don't look into it too much", Naruto said as he sent Tayuya another text because she apparently took a wrong turn already.

" Whatever, there's no telling when they'll be back so I might as well keep it here anyway. I'll just stash it in my closet. Did Hana go with them or is she still here ?", Kiba asked in a bored tone as he settled on watching a reality show.

" I think they all went together so you're here by yourself", Naruto said as he got up and prepared to go outside to the driveway so Tayuya didn't drive past the house.

" Alright, call me later if you wanna do anything", Kiba said as Naruto walked towards the door.

" Yeah alright, peace", Naruto said as he walked out the room and down the hallway.

He practically lived at the Inuzuka household so he was comfortable with just letting himself out. He went down the stairs and walked through the living room towards the door looking around and wondering where Akamaru was but dismissed the thought as he opened the front door and closed it behind as he walked outside and down the driveway.

Naruto walked up to the curb and sat down as he waited for Tayuya. He stared off into the distant as he thought about how strange his newfound luck with women had suddenly changed his life.

As he thought more about some of his experiences, especially the one he just had the more he was thankful for such great fortunes. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice the blue sedan that pulled up to the curb and turned into the driveway.

" Shithead let's go !"

Naruto snapped out of his daydreaming to find Tayuya standing over him with a scornful look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. She was still in her school uniform so she must have been out for a while already.

" Oh sorry kinda zoned out back there", Naruto joked as he got up and looked at the car which was left running in the driveway.

" Yeah whatever, let's go already", Tayuya said as she walked towards the car.

" That's a really nice car", Naruto commented as he approached the vehicle.

" Hmp, I guess you're right", Tayuya said as she stopped to inspect the driver side door.

" What's wrong ?", Naruto asked as he watched her just stare at the car like she's never seen if before.

She raised her foot off the ground and started slamming it into the door as hard as she could causing a series of large dents. Tayuya stopped and then walked across Kiba's yard to pick up a rock which she whipped at the car like a baseball smashing one of the tail lights.

" What the hell are you doing ?", Naruto shouted as she went back to attempting to kick the doors in.

" Do you have a key ?", Tayuya asked as she kicked one of the back windows so hard it cracked slightly.

" yeah why ?", Naruto said as he took out the key to the apartment.

Tayuya reached over and snatched it out of his hand without warning and crouched down next to the side of the car. She brought the key up to the side and carved a message on it slowly.

" DON'T TOUCH MY HAT FAGGOT !", was keyed in the side in large crude letters.

" That's better, c'mon", Tayuya said with a satisfied sigh as she tossed Naruto his key and climbed inside the car.

Naruto just stared at her before reluctantly walking over to the passenger side and getting in himself. As soon as he got in Tayuya switched into reverse and basically slammed on the pedal nearly giving Naruto whiplash as the car jolted backwards.

" Whoops", She said as she slammed on the brake before switching gears again and pulling away from Kiba's house.

" So I'm guessing this isn't your car, and you don't drive often ?", Naruto said sarcastically as he rubbed his neck.

" Nope, this car belongs to my asshole stepbrother", Tayuya said bitterly as she drove out of the subdivision.

" This may be a stupid question but why did you mess up his car ?", Naruto asked as Tayuya stopped at a stop sign.

" Because he's a douchebag and thinks it's funny to steal my hat and hide it", Tayuya said as she hit the gas pedal too hard again and they took off.

" What's gonna happen once he sees his car ?", Naruto asked as he grabbed the edges of his seat as Tayuya took a sharp turn going 50 mph.

" I don't know, maybe he'll think twice before fucking with my shit", She said smugly.

Naruto just frowned, " That doesn't sound like a good plan at all, if anything you just caused more problems for yourself".

" Whatever shithead, it's not like you have to worry about it anyway. Just tell me where I'm going , I really need that stupid book for English. Sakura is way ahead of me and If I don't start reading now I'll never catch up.", Tayuya said with a sigh as she thought about the project she had been avoiding.

" Sure, just take this left up here and go straight down past three lights then go right and follow the road down past the small drug store and make another left", Naruto said as he wondered if Jiraiya was home or not.

" I hope you know I didn't catch any of that", Tayuya warned as she sped up to race with the guy next to them.

" Slow down, make this turn. Left !", Naruto shouted as Tayuya hit the breaks as they made a sharp left.

" So the bookstores down here ?", Tayuya said as she scanned their surroundings for any sight of a strip mall or other stores.

" No, we're going to my house ", Naruto said casually as he pointed right for Tayuya to make another turn.

" Why the hell are we going to your house ?", Tayuya asked suspiciously.

" You said you wanted the book right ? I got an extra copy so it makes no sense going all the way to the bookstore for you to pay for it", Naruto said hoping Tayuya wouldn't ask too many questions.

" Whatever, you better fucking have it then.", Tayuya said as she brought her eyes back on the road.

" Here! Right Here, park in that spot", Naruto said as he leaned over her seat and pointed towards the apartment complex. Tayuya pulled the car in the spot and they both got out of the car.

Naruto led Tayuya into the apartment building and up the stairs that led to his place on the third floor. He took out his key and opened the door peaking inside slowly praying that Jiraiya wasn't around.

All the lights were off and the place was quiet, Naruto cheered mentally at his good luck as he opened the door all the way and walked inside.

" Hm this place is pretty nice", Tayuya commented as she looked around at the living room and the small but clean kitchen.

" Yeah it's not bad, Hold on I'm going to get the book for you. Make yourself at home ", Naruto said as he walked through the room and flicked on all the lights before departing to the back of the apartment.

Tayuya wondered into the living room and sat down on the large sofa. She continued to look around as If she had never seen a clean house before and was baffled by such a thing. She reached out and picked up the large remote which was laying on the couch next to her and switched the flat screen TV on.

She suddenly became aware of the large surround sound speakers as the volume boomed throughout the small room. She frantically pointed the remote at the television and smashed down on the volume decrease button.

She looked down at the remote not really sure what channel to switch to since she didn't have that many to choose from at her house since she only had basic cable. Tayuya opted to hit the previous channel button to see what cool stations she had been missing out on.

She clicked the button and suddenly the screen went from a football game to a scene of two people completely naked on a long couch having rough sex. Tayuya just blinked a few times as she was caught off guard by the porno but she didn't switch the channel.

Instead she turned up the volume a little bit and leaned forward biting on her thumb nail as her eyes stayed glued to the screen. The man and the blonde he was having sex with changed positions so that she was riding him in a reverse cowgirl position with his dick in her ass and her pussy exposed to the camera.

Then suddenly a third male came into camera view and quickly entered the blonde sandwiching her.

" Hey I got the book !", Naruto exclaimed as he made it back from Jiraiya's room into the living room and walked up behind the couch Tayuya was sitting on but she didn't seem too interested.

He stopped when he heard the loud moans and the sound of flesh colliding and turned to see what she was watching. His face suddenly went red as he suddenly felt really awkward by having a girl around while porno was on.

" Why the hell are you watching that?", Naruto yelled because he couldn't really think of anything else to say in the situation.

" Don't act like you don't watch things like this, you're the one with the dirty TV channels not me", Tayuya said as she continued to watch.

" I don't ! That's what my godfather does, not me", Naruto said defensively as he walked into the kitchen to avoid the conversation.

" I'm not dumb, I know you watch porno too.", Tayuya shot back as she turned up the volume some more just to mess with Naruto.

Suddenly the TV went black as Naruto turned it off with a second remote, " Alright that's enough of that. I got the book so let's go"

" Why do we have to go so soon, I wasn't expecting to get this done so fast. I still have to waste a few more hours before I can bring the car back", Tayuya said as she climbed over the couch and joined Naruto in the kitchen.

" Why can't you give the car back now ?", Naruto asked as he grabbed and took a bite out of the last apple.

" Because I took it and if I bring it back now Sakon will have it in time to go to work. The whole point of me stealing it when he was sleeping is so he wakes up and has to walk to work", Tayuya said as if it was obvious.

" What ?! You took it !", Naruto said as he spit out some of the apple.

" Yeah, I took the keys out of his room when he came home from school and took a nap like the lazy piece of shit he is. By the time he wakes up he'll have to go to work and since I'll still have the car he'll have no choice but to walk there", Tayuya explained with a smirk on her face.

" What are you going to do when he finally get's back from work, he's going to be pissed. Especially after he sees what you did to his car", Naruto reminded her as he wondered what her stepbrother could have possibly done to deserve that.

" I told you earlier not to worry about it, now find us something to do so I can kill a few hours", Tayuya said as she pulled out her phone to check the time.

" I don't know, what do you want to do ?", Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

" I don't care, anything. What is there to do in this stupid town ?", Tayuya said as she took a seat at the table next to Naruto.

" Well, there's the mall, the bowling alley, the pool hall, and the movie theatre", Naruto thought out loud.

"That's it ? Hmm, well what movies are playing ?", Tayuya asked out of boredom as she played with a random spoon which was left on the table.

" Uhhm, some chick flick, some sports movie, some other crappy movies ..Oh and Thirteen Assassins !", Naruto said as he remembered what the date was.

Tayuya cocked an eyebrow, " Thirteen Assassins is out already?".

" Yeah it must have came out over the weekend or something, I completely forgot about it", Naruto said enthusiastically.

" Let's go see it !", Tayuya said now suddenly interested as she got up from the table, " We can still make the 7: 15 right ?"

" Uh yeah, we're not that far at all. I really didn't think you'd be into a movie like that", Naruto admitted as he thought about it.

" Why because I'm a girl ?", Tayuya asked sounding pretty offended.

" Uhhh no, of course not !", Naruto lied with a big smile.

" Save it! Let's just go before we fucking miss the previews !", Tayuya said as she walked towards the front door and opened it.

" Wait hold on !", Naruto said as he grabbed his keys and chased off after her.

He barely caught up with her as she started the car outside. Naruto opened the door and jumped inside right before she pulled out of the parking lot and turned into the street.

" I hope you know you wouldn't be able to find the movie theater without me so your lucky I caught up to you", Naruto said as he shot Tayuya a glare.

" Well maybe you shouldn't be so slow", Tayuya teased as the car sped up.

" Slow down your going to miss your turn !", Naruto said as he pointed towards the left turning lane.

Tayuya eased on the brakes and switched over three lanes to narrowly make the turn before the light turned red, yet again going to fast and causing the tires to screech loudly.

" Would you slow down, you're going to get us killed !", Naruto joked uneasily as they gained speed again.

" No I'm not, stop being such a baby !", Tayuya said as leaned forward to scan their surroundings.

" I'm surprised you even have your license with the way your driving", Naruto mumbled to himself.

" I don't, I just have a permit. My asshole stepparents wouldn't take me to go take the test at the DMV", Tayuya informed him as she changed lanes again.

" Your not suppose to drive by yourself with just a permit !", Naruto shouted.

" Hey is that it over there ?", Tayuya asked as she pointed towards a large building in a mini mall to their left.

" Yeah that's it but--"

" Shutup shithead we're almost there", Tayuya said as she turning into the mini mall and sped up to parked in front of the theater.

" You should let me drive on the way back", Naruto suggested as Tayuya got out of the car.

" Whatever, let's just go", She said as she walked off without him.

Naruto frowned as he chased after her as she walked up to the building but she actually stopped to hold the door open for him. They walked into the lobby and got into the ticket line behind a chatting couple and an old man.

" Next !"

Tayuya walked up the counter to order her ticket, "One for Thirteen Assassins".

" That will be seven dollars please", The girl behind the counter said.

Tayuya reached into her pocket to search for some money but came up empty handed, " What the fuck ?! I had twelve bucks this morning I fucking swear !", Tayuya cursed as she searched through her pockets frantically.

" I'm sorry miss but you'll have to step aside so I can serve the other customers until you have a way to purchase your ticket", The cashier said politely.

" Hold on a minute, I have the damn money somewhere", Tayuya argued.

" I'll take two tickets to Thirteen Assassins", Naruto said as he stepped up to the counter.

" That will be fourteen dollars please", The cashier asked.

Naruto pulled out his wallet and paid for the tickets. The cashier printed them out and handed them to him, " Enjoy the Movie !"

Naruto turned around and handed one of the tickets to Tayuya who seemed reluctant to take it at first.

" Why did you pay for me ?", She asked suspiciously.

" What kind of question is that ?", Naruto asked with a laugh as he walked past her towards the concession stand.

" I don't know… I mean why are you be so nice to me all the time?", Tayuya asked feeling a little uncomfortable about having someone else pay for her.

" Because we're friends, right ?", Naruto said as he looked over the snacks.

" Yeah, I guess you're right", Tayuya answered sounding rather timid as she suddenly got very quiet.

" Do you want anything ?", Naruto asked as he walked up the counter after he found what he wanted.

" You already brought my ticket you don't need to buy me more stuff !", Tayuya said in outrage.

" I'm not going to eat right in front of you when you can't buy anything yourself so pick whatever you want, it's my treat", Naruto offered.

" Really ? I mean…you really don't mind ?", Tayuya asked.

" It's just candy Tayuya", Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

" Oh well…um.. I'll have the skittles..and an icee", She decided.

" I'll take a large popcorn, some skittles , and an icee", Naruto ordered as he pulled back out his wallet to pay.

He was handed his snacks and Naruto gave Tayuya her large bag of skittles and her drink while he carried the popcorn.

" I'll pay you back by Friday I promise", Tayuya said randomly as they walked towards their theater.

" Don't worry about it, I said this was my treat anyway", Naruto said as he opened the door for her.

" I'm paying you back anyway… but thanks Naruto", She said giving him a genuine smile.

Naruto just smiled back, that was one of the few times she actually called him by his name which was odd but he decided not to bring it up. They walked into the dark theater and took their seats near the back of the room just as the opening credits starting.

Naruto watched the opening scene which involved a man dressed in a suit free running(or Parkour) through a large city at night having him jumping off moving cars and climbing small buildings as he ran.

" Hey can I get some skittles", Naruto whispered to Tayuya as she popped a few more in her mouth.

" Open your mouth", She whispered back without taking her eyes off the screen.

Naruto did as he was told and she took out a red skittle and threw it into his mouth like a dart. Naruto chewed it but just frowned at her, " All I get is one ?".

" Don't push your luck, I never share my skittles at all so you should feel special ", She answered before she finished off the huge bag by tilting her head back and shaking the bag allow the contents to fall into her mouth.

Naruto laughed as he turned back to the screen and starting eating his popcorn. Now the man that was running in the first scene was in an alley, he pulled out a cell phone and had a brief conversation with an unnamed second person. Then a black sedan pulled into the alley and a tall bald man in a brown trench coat stepped out.

He walked over to the truck and opened it showing a small armory of weapons ranging from pistols to sniper rifles. The first man pulled out a small envelope and handed it to the bald guy before taking some pistols and a hunting knife form the truck.

Suddenly there was a small metallic cough and the bald man's head jerked as blood splattered all over the camera and large chunks of his skull flew while his body went limp and fell forward.

Everyone in the theater jumped at the sudden carnage and Tayuya cheered as a man took off like a rocket while black SUVs showed up chasing him through the city while he dodged sniper fire. Naruto let his eyes wander back to Tayuya who was now stuffing her face with large handfuls of popcorn.

_I don't know why I've never really noticed but Tayuya's pretty cute, although sometimes she's kind of weird but there's something I really like about her. I think she finally trust me so maybe I should try to hang out with her more often._

" What ?!", Tayuya asked as she looked at Naruto in confusion while she sipped her Icee.

" Huh ?", Naruto said as he snapped out of it.

" You were staring at me", Tayuya said with a skeptical look.

" No I wasn't", Naruto lied.

" Whatever shithead, you're missing the best part", She told him as she went back to watching the movie.

The rest of the movie went by quietly as Naruto and Tayuya enjoyed the massacre of shootouts and knife fights until the end. Now they had just left and Tayuya decided to drive Naruto home.

" That movie was fucking Amazing, way better than the first one. The scene were the two guys were climbing up that building while the construction crews were tearing it down was so fucking good", Tayuya said happily as she drove towards Naruto's place.

" Yeah they definitely out did everything from the prequel, I just don't get the ending. Did he kill all twelve of the other assassins or did the last one get away ?", Naruto asked.

" I don't know, it's suppose to be a cliffhanger. If the last assassin got away then they're going to make another movie with him as the main villain now that we know who he is", Tayuya answered.

" Do you think the main character is going to die, they made it look like he was mortally wounded at the end but if he dies who is going to be in the next movie ?", Naruto asked.

" His brother, he'll try to get revenge and take out the last assassin that got away in this movie", Tayuya explained.

" Yeah that's a good point", Naruto thought out loud as he considered what Tayuya said.

Suddenly the car stopped and Naruto noticed he was outside of his apartment complex again, He turned back to Tayuya who was staring at him like she wanted to say something.

There was an awkward silence as they both just sat there, " Well… I guess I'll see you later", Naruto said as he opened the car door and got out.

" Wait !", Tayuya said before Naruto closed the door.

" Yeah ?", Naruto said as he leaned down back into the car.

" Umm…do you wanna….hang out again….like maybe this weekend ?", Tayuya asked shyly.

" Yeah that'd be cool, just call me", Naruto said as he smiled at Tayuya who still seemed uncomfortable.

" alright well I gotta go", Tayuya said as she broke eye contact with Naruto.

" Okay I'll see ya at school tomorrow", Naruto said with a wave.

" Bye Naruto !", She said with a small wave as Naruto closed the door and she took off.

Naruto stretched out and yawned as he approached the building and ran up the stairs. He walked up to his door and unlocked it walking into the apartment.

" Well look who's back", Jiraiya said sarcastically as he heard Naruto walk in.

" What are you talking about ?", Naruto said as he closed the door and walked into the kitchen where Jiraiya was sitting at the table eating a large burger.

" I called you like four times but you didn't pick up", Jiraiya said between mouthfuls.

" Oh I had my phone I silent sorry, I was in a movie", Naruto informed him as he took a seat at the table with him.

" Here !", Jiraiya mumbled as he pushed a white bag towards Naruto.

" This for me ?", Naruto asked as he opened the bag and pulled out a Styrofoam box.

" Yeah, I was calling to see what you wanted from Poritllo's but since you didn't pick up I just got what I thought you'd want. A double cheese burger with bacon and a large order of fries with cheese", Jiraiya said as he finished his burger.

" Sweet, Thanks Jiraiya!", Naruto said happily as he took out the burger and took a huge bite form it.

" So how was your day ?", Jiraiya asked as he leaned back in his seat and patted his full stomach.

Naruto smiled as he finished chewing, " You wouldn't even believe me if I told you".

**A/N**: And that's the end of another day, overall it's been a really really really good couple of days for Naruto. Anyway Thanks for Reading and Don't Forget to Review. Peace.


	6. Never Change

**A/N**: I want to say thanks to everyone that has supported this story. It's been a while but I want to see this out to the finish so be expecting some updates in the upcoming months.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Chapter 6: Never Change

Naruto lost his train of thought as he stared out the window of the car he was currently sitting in. He let his mind wander as his sleepiness started to nag at him and now he couldn't remember what he was saying a moment ago. The sun was still low on the horizon and the sky was still fairly cloudy.

"Dude are you even listening?" Kiba asked as he turned his head slightly so he could see Naruto's expression.

"Yeah.." Naruto answered stoically as he continued to stare at nothing in particular.

Kiba just furrowed his brow "No you weren't. Wake up already we're going to be at school soon."

Naruto just mumbled something incoherently as he continued to zone out.

"So what did you and Tayuya do yesterday?" Kiba asked after a moment of silence as he continued to drive.

"Nothing much, we went to go see a movie" Naruto answered without much thought.

"I thought you were just showing her around? Taking her to the movies is a completely different thing man! Is there something going on between you two?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"Would you stop asking me that!" Naruto asked in irritation.

"Well you aren't really giving me a real answer" Kiba retorted.

"No, are you happy now?" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Hmmm, still sounds like a date to me but maybe I'll just ask her" Kiba thought out loud just to annoy Naruto.

"Ask her at your own risk, she'd probably punch you in the face for teasing her" Naruto said with a laugh.

"You know I'm going to do it anyway" Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Good luck with that" Naruto said sarcastically as the school finally came into view.

"Don't forget we're going to Gaara's today. I figured I should remind you now before you make plans to take Tayuya out again" Kiba added as he tried not to start laughing out loud.

Naruto chuckled at Kiba's persistence "You're an asshole" he told his friend with a smile.

Kiba just laughed to himself as he pulled into the student parking lot and pulled into the first spot he saw.

He turned off the car and they both got out and started their short walk towards the building.

"Does Hana know you're burrowing her car?" Naruto asked as just realized that Kiba would have it the majority of the day.

"Why do you care?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Ha ha so I'm guessing she doesn't know" Naruto said with a grin.

"Don't worry she'll get over it" Kiba said triumphantly

Naruto just rolled his eyes as they approached the front entrance of the school. The familiar sound of crowds of people slowly became louder and louder. Naruto and Kiba navigated through the crowds of students that clouded the front steps of the building.

Naruto walked past everyone still half awake without really caring who he bumped into on his way. Kiba caught up with him and they walked through the halls towards their lockers.

"So anyway, Hana got all the booze for us when you left yesterday so tell Ino everything's a go" Kiba said with a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Naruto thought out loud as he scratched his head.

"What the hell do you mean you forgot about it?! It's tomorrow!" Kiba reminded him all too loudly.

"Relax, it's not like I made other plans or anything" Naruto told him as he stopped at his locker.

"Your damn right you didn't make other plans, shit if you couldn't come Ino would probably tell me and Gaara not to come" Kiba whined as he waited for Naruto.

"She doesn't hate you that much…besides she invited almost everyone anyway" Naruto told him.

"You never know" Kiba said bitterly as he stared at the people passing them by.

"Shithead!"

Kiba turned his head slightly to the right to see Tayuya fighting her way through a small group of people. She pushed her way through a large crowd purposely bumping shoulders with one girl knocking her books out of her hand.

The girl gave Tayuya a dirty look but Tayuya just stared back "Maybe you should have fucking moved when I said excuse me you dumb bitch!"

Kiba started laughing pretty loudly at the stunned expression on the girls face as Tayuya walked past her.

"Hey Tayuya" Naruto responded as he continued to shift through the objects in his locker.

Kiba eyed Tayuya carefully, she was actually smiling for once which struck him as odd. Usual she appeared to be in a foul mood even when she really wasn't but right now she looked fairly cheerful.

"Hey Kiba" she said less enthusiastically as her smile faded back to her normal expression.

"What's with you?" Kiba asked with a cocked eyebrow as he waited for her reaction.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Nevermind" Kiba said realizing she wouldn't tell him anyway.

"C'mon let's go" Naruto said as he closed his locker.

Kiba looked over at Naruto taking note that Tayuya decided to walk next to Naruto instead of himself. He thought for a good for seconds but he simply couldn't resist.

"So..Tayuya I heard you and Naruto had a little date yesterday, how did it go?" Kiba asked mockingly with a huge smirk on his face.

At first she just blushed really hard but then it was clear her anger was kicking in. Kiba tried not to laugh at her embarrassment because he knew there was no way of avoiding her furry but to him it was worth it.

"You think that's funny you son of a bitch!" Tayuya fumed as she took a quick step to close the distance between her and Kiba.

"Calm down Tayuya, you know you can't take Kiba seriously" Naruto said as he held his arm out stopping her halfway.

She stopped and looked at him surprised that he intervened but she cooled off anyway.

"Ha ha yeah Tayuya relax, it's not like you want Naruto's babies or something" Kiba said only adding fuel the fire.

Naruto just let out an exhausted sigh "Why do you to have to make my mornings so complicated?".

"You're a fucking idiot" Tayuya said angrily as she tried to let the comment go.

"Kiba just leave her alone please" Naruto pleaded as rubbed his temples.

Unfortunately he had to suffer another night with vey little sleep thanks to Jiraiya recruiting him into working on his dirty book with him. All Naruto really had to do is read over some of Jiriaya's ideas and make suggestions but it occasionally turned into an all night job.

He was currently tuning out all the noise around him because he just couldn't take it anymore. Tayuya and Kiba were arguing again and whatever Kiba was saying now was really getting to her.

Naruto looked at her face surprised that her cheeks were almost the same shade of red as her hair. He groaned in frustration but decided to keep ignoring them. Something caught his interest ahead of him as he noticed a long green scarf floating through the crowds.

"Boss! Boss! We got a problem !" Konohamaru yelled as he ran towards Naruto.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and instantly woke himself up as Konohamaru's word registered inside his mind. Tayuya and Kiba both stopped bickering and turned their attention to the kid speeding towards them.

"This brat again?" Tayuya said sounding very irritation.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked in a slight panic.

Konohamaru stopped in front of them and bent over breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"My scouts…. They said…" he managed to get out between pants.

"They said what?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"He's been spotted on the premises." Konohamaru said remorsefully.

"Who?!" Naruto asked with a very seriously look on his face clearly expecting the worse.

"Sasuke" Konohamaru said bitterly.

There was a brief silence as no one said anything but then Naruto suddenly let out a loud laugh.

" Ha ha Konohamaru you shouldn't scare me like that. I thought it was something serious at first" Naruto said putting on a fake smile.

"This is serious! He's your arch nemesis isn't he? You may have forgotten how it was like when he was around but I haven't! Don't worry boss if I can rally the troops, we'll find him and beat his ass after school's over" Konohamaru said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Konohamaru calm down, things don't have to be like they were before. Besides people change after all" Naruto said in a very emotionless voice as he thought about it himself.

"We've seen Sasuke change and it wasn't for the better. Boss you can't just blow this off, we're in the middle of a crisis situation right now. I don't care what you say we're taking him down. I'll have my scouts follow him all day, we'll find his weakness for you no problem" Konohamaru pledged as he turned around and take off.

"We'll come up with a good strategy for you Boss, don't worry" He yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared in the sea of people.

Naruto stared into the mass of students that Konohamaru disappeared into and smiled "That kid takes things too far sometimes" he said with a smile.

"Man he's right. Whenever something really bothers you Naruto you just try to blow it off but you can't keep doing that." Kiba said firmly as Tayuya remained quiet.

Naruto turned to Kiba looking very conflicted "Well what the hell do you want me to do?! Starting a fight isn't going to solve anything and no matter what happens he's still going to be here the rest of the year".

"There's always a solution, you just aren't trying hard enough". Kiba retorted.

"Kiba just leave him alone aright, you're not the one that has to deal with this shit so you don't understand!" Tayuya said suddenly surprising both Naruto and Kiba.

Kiba turned around mumbling something under his breath but stopped when he saw something approaching them.

"Speaking of assholes.." Kiba said resentfully.

Naruto turned around to see the person he wanted to run into the least. Ahead of him came Sasuke walking towards them with no real expression on his face. To his left was Suigetsu with his usual shit eating grin on his face and to Sasuke's right was Juugo.

"Sup Naruto" Suigetsu said with a wave from across the hall.

Naruto just smiled back, he didn't know why Suigetsu was hanging out with Sasuke but he almost felt threatened by it. Everyone had always picked Sasuke over him and he didn't want that to happen again.

His eyes went to Juugo whom he had never been close with in the first place. Juugo was the largest kid in their grade and the school's all star athlete but he was very reserved and not much of a talker.

Naruto had spoken a few words to him every now and then but the only person that constantly talked to him was Suigetsu but then again Suigetsu just liked to talk in general. Naruto learned from Suigetsu that Juugo had serious anger problems and through years of anger management managed to find his calm.

Somewhere down the line Suigetsu got Juugo to start smoking and it didn't take long for Juugo to find it the most relaxing thing he could do. So with that the two became great friends.

Naruto's smile disappeared as his eyes locked into Sasuke's. They were now only ten feet apart but the tension was already unbearable. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and an amused smirk came on his face.

"It figures you'd end up here with all the other trash but I guess I couldn't have expected anything else from you." He said to Tayuya completely ignoring Naruto and Kiba.

"Fuck off Sasuke! Don't forget you're here too you dumbass!" Tayuya said angrily.

"Temporarily…that's the difference between us. This is only a minor setback for me while you on the other hand have hit rock bottom" He said calmly as he turned his attention to Naruto.

"It's been a while.." He said in a bored tone.

"Yeah it has.." Naruto said expecting an insult to come his way.

"Just try to stay out of my way this time" He said as he walked past Naruto bumping his shouldering into him as he passed.

"What a piece of shit" Kiba said to himself as they passed.

"Tayuya I didn't think you knew Sasuke" Naruto said suddenly turning his attention to her.

She appeared to be deep in thought about how to respond but eventually she said something.

"Yeah, we were in the same school at one point" Tayuya admitted shamefully.

"What do you mean? Sasuke was in Orochimaru's special prodigy program, how did you know him?" Naruto asked in confusion

"I was in it too for a long time before I got dropped from the program and after a while I ended up here" Tayuya said uneasily.

Naruto blinked hard as he tried to grasp her expression but she was purposely avoiding making eye contact with him.

"So you're like a genius too?" Kiba asked perplexed.

"No, the program is for anyone with exploitable talents whether it's academic or otherwise. My grades have always been average." Tayuya said.

"What is your talent?" Naruto asked Tayuya.

"I..a..used to play the flute. I was always good with music as a kid and I never had parents so Orochimaru found me when I was still little and put me into the best music schools. At one point I was ranked 4th in the nation but when my performances started to slip and I couldn't keep up with the other flutist so I was dropped" Tayuya said embarrassedly.

" I'm sorry, listen we don't have to talk about this now besides class is about to start." Naruto said feeling guilty for bringing up a touchy issue.

"Alright" Tayuya said looking relived that Naruto let it go.

"Wait what about Sasuke though?" Kiba asked clearly not over the initial shock of everything.

"We'll talk about it later!" Naruto said giving Kiba a firm look.

Kiba rolled his eyes but actually listened to Naruto. They walked in silence as they went to their classroom and separated. Naruto and Kiba headed towards the back of the room while Tayuya took her seat near the front.

"Where have you guys been?" Gaara asked as he eyed them both.

"Well the asshole Uchiha is back and Tayuya knows something about him that we don't." Kiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Does it really matter?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

"Of course it fucking matters, she's supposed to be our friend. She shouldn't be keeping secrets about something like this!" Kiba said.

"It's not like that Kiba, if it was really important she would have said something already. You're looking into this way too much." Naruto told him as turned his attention towards Tayuya who was talking to Sakura.

"Maybe I am but still it sounds suspicious to me" Kiba said stubbornly.

"Hey Naruto"

Naruto looked up to see Ino standing next to his desk " Oh hey Ino"

"C'mon let's talk about our project" She said as she turned around and started to walk away without waiting for Naruto's answer.

Naruto got up reluctantly and just shrugged his shoulders at Kiba who was giving him a dirty look.

"Way to be Ino's bitch" Kiba teased.

Naruto just flicked him off as he walked away towards Ino's desk where she was waiting for him. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her waiting for her to start.

"So.." Ino started as she glared at Naruto "…about blowing me off yesterday…"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Ino just glared at Naruto as if trying to find a hint of insincerity " …It's okay I forgive you but we need to hurry up and finish this".

"Yeah I'm ready to start writing as soon as you are" Naruto said trying to sound as ready to work as she was.

"Here!" Ino said as she handed Naruto two pieces of paper.

"What are these?" Naruto asked as he looked over the stapled documents.

"My drafts for the first couple of chapters, I want you to edit my notes and add your own to them. I'll do the majority of the writing since that's my strongpoint and you can edit and add the themes and symbolic analysis to the paper" she told him.

"Oh sure, I can probably get this done by tonight. What else do you need me to do?" Naruto asked as he continued to skim through the report.

"That's all. I really just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow" Ino admitted as she put away her stuff.

"Okay what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I'm assuming you guys got all the alcohol and the money I gave you covered it all?" Ino asked.

"Yeah everything's taken care of with no problems. Did you want us to do anything else?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just wanted to get things planned out. I want you to bring the stuff over tomorrow right after school. Make sure Shino gets there early because I want everything set up at least an hour before everyone is supposed to show up." Ino said very bossily.

"Also I'm going to need help moving things around so you can bring Kiba along if you like, whatever gets the job done faster." Ino added.

"Alright I'll make sure to tell him" Naruto said as he stashed Ino's half of the report in his notebook.

"Now that that's over, let's get back to the project. I want to go over some of the scenes with you. There's one in particular that I found very interesting." Ino said with a mischievous smirk.

Naruto paled as he cursed Jiraiya for writing such a perverted book in the first place. _God this is going to be awkward._

_

* * *

_

Tayuya rolled her eyes as she rested her head on her fist. Sakura was talking too much again and it was really starting to annoy her to no end. Tayuya had absolutely no interest in the project and just wanted to rush through it just to get it done but Sakura was treating the assignment like a life or death situation.

The worst part was that Tayuya had recently learned about Naruto and Sakura and that only furthered her dislike for the girl. Hinata got into one of her random rants about how great Naruto is and Sakura's name came up so Tayuya asked about her.

Hinata told her about their past together and how she kept turning him down but he kept asking her out up until recently. At first Tayuya told herself she didn't really care but the more she thought about it the more it pissed her off.

_Why the hell would Shithead have a thing for this dumb bitch? What's so special about her? Little miss perfect over here thinks she's too good for him anyway but who the fuck told her she was worth shit in the first place._

"So Tayuya do you think you can finish your part of the assignment by tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she finally stopped talking.

"Yeah I'll get it done" Tayuya said dryly.

"Alright well if you can get it to me by tomorrow I can add it to what I've already done but we will only be half way done with the project." Sakura said as she started to explain everything she wanted Tayuya to do.

_God, this shit is so damn boring. I can't stand listening to this bitch the entire period I think I'm going to fucking cut my ears off. _Tayuya thought as she let her eyes wander around the classroom.

After a while her eyes landed on Naruto who was talking to Ino. Ino was giggling about something with a sly smirk on her face while Naruto blushed feverously. Naruto grinned guiltily at her as he scratched the back of his head.

Tayuya's face turned to a bitter scowl as she watched Ino flirt shamelessly with Naruto. _I fucking hate her too. That dumb slut thinks she can do and have whatever she wants just because she's rich and popular._

Tayuya balled her hand into a fist as she watched them both laugh about something. Tayuya had never felt so jealous in her entire life than she did at that very moment. She had disliked Ino since they moment she saw how she treated people and acted superior to everyone.

The way Ino ignored people who she considered unimportant and walked around like she owned the place drove Tayuya insane. Tayuya glared at Ino with enough killing intent to set her ablaze while she continued to flirt with Naruto.

_Why the hell does she have to flirt with him out of all the guys in this room. That fucking bitch! She's such a fucking whore I hope Naruto doesn't fall for that bullshit._

"Hey you're friends with Naruto right ?"

Suddenly Sakura had Tayuya's undivided attention. Tayuya eyed Sakura suspiciously "Yeah what about him?"

"I'm just curious. We haven't spoken in a while and it feels like he's avoiding me for some reason, do you know why?" Sakura asked with a sad look on her face.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Tayuya lied as she avoided eye contact with Sakura.

"Oh I guess you're right, he probably doesn't talk to you about those kinds of things. I just don't understand what happened." Sakura said in confusion.

A moment of silence passed as Tayuya thought about everything she knew about Naruto and Sakura.

"Was there ever something between you two ?" Tayuya asked with a hint of curiosity.

" No, well nothing serious… I don't know. He'd always flirt with me and ask me out but I never took him seriously until recently. I feel like that's why we've drifted recently, it's unlike him to go even one day without even texting me." Sakura admitted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have turned him down then" Tayuya said smugly.

"I guess you're right…I'm starting to think I would have been really happy if I just said yes" Sakura said pensively.

Tayuya's expression instantly changed at the thought of Sakura and Naruto together " What ?! I thought you didn't like Naruto?"

"I don't know, it's really complicated. I'm not sure how I feel about Naruto but sometimes I feel like we really do belong together. Don't tell him that though." Sakura added quickly as she blushed a little.

"Fine.." Tayuya said bitterly. She didn't want to give Sakura the idea that they were friends but she didn't want to help her out but telling Naruto either.

"I'm sorry to randomly bring that up I just thought you'd know something" Sakura apologized suddenly feeling pretty embarrassed about the whole conversation.

"It's no big deal just forget about it" Tayuya said now desperately wanting to end the conversation.

"Okay let's get back to the project" Sakura said happily.

Tayuya groaned as she thought about having to listen to Sakura rant on for the rest of the class period.

The bell rang and Tayuya let out a relived sigh as she stood up and gathered her things completely ignoring what Sakura was saying to her.

" I got to go" Tayuya said to Sakura as she headed towards Naruto and Kiba who were already at the door.

She took a long stride to catch up with them as they left and walked along side Naruto with Kiba to his left.

"That was so lame, why does Kakashi always have to show up late then tell us bullshit stories for like fifteen minutes" Kiba complained

"I didn't even hear what he came up with this time" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Well that was because you and Ino were too busy with whatever you two were talking about" Kiba teased.

"Don't tell me you still haven't let that go yet?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"I'm telling you man, she wants you and that's a fact" Kiba said confidently.

"Would you just shut the hell up already" Tayuya said in irritation.

Kiba just grinned as he took in the look of deep annoyance in Tayuya's face but decided to leave her alone for once.

"Anyway we'll see you after we change" Naruto said as he headed towards the men's locker room with Kiba leaving Tayuya to herself.

Tayuya walked grumpily into the women's locker room to change into her gym uniform along with the other girls in her class. She walked silently past the groups of chattering girls until she found her small locker.

She changed into her uniform which consisted of what she considered uncomfortably tight volleyball shorts and a rather plan t-shirt and headed towards the door which led into the large gymnasium.

"Hey Tayuya!"

Tayuya turned her head reluctantly to see Hinata approaching her rather rapidly. Tayuya sighed as she waited for the raven haired girl to reach her.

"You look upset is something wrong ?" Hinata asked genuinely concerned.

"No…nothing" Tayuya said surprised that Hinata actually cared about her feelings.

"Oh well if you say so…but are you sure?" Hinata asked again hoping Tayuya would just come clean.

"I said I'm fine" Tayuya said sternly as she walked into the gym with Hinata right behind her.

As usual the place looked like a circus with Might Guy somewhere in the middle shouting out random orders and occasionally joining in the mayhem.

Tayuya stopped and looked back at the girl who she knew would eventually become her best friend.

"C'mon let's go before this nutcase does anything else" Tayuya said as she scanned the crowds for Naruto.

"Listen up everyone, we're going to the soccer fields behind the school to set up some soccer games so everyone head out now!" Guy yelled as he pointed towards the door.

Everyone in the room started to head towards the large double doors that would take them outside. Tayuya looked around for Naruto again through the crowds of people but failed to find him yet again.

" So how has your day been ?" Hinata asked distracting Tayuya from her searching.

"It's been fine, but the day just started" Tayuya said as she finally gave up.

"Yeah I know, I was just wondering though.." Hinata added as she thought about what to say next.

"Is something on your mind ?" Tayuya asked suspiciously as she eyed the pensive look on Hinata's face.

"Oh nothing" Hinata said obviously lying.

Tayuya brushed it off and continued walking. They were now outside in a large soccer field were Guy was handing out soccer balls and dividing them into different parts of the field.

There were multiple small goal nets lined around the field divided it horizontally into five separate parts. People were grouping themselves into teams with their friends and moving out amongst the field.

Tayuya walked with Hinata towards the section of the field farthest away from everyone. While everyone prepared to set up for the game Tayuya found a little spot near the goal and sat down.

Hinata looked at her in shock "Aren't you going to play Tayuya?"

"No fuck this game, and if Guy doesn't like it he can kiss my ass" Tayuya said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hinata thought about it for a second but finally gave in and joined her in the grass as a group of girls started their game. Tayuya watched with mild interest as a girl with dark brown hair in two tight buns kicked the ball into the goal they were sitting next to.

There were a lot of people in her gym class that she didn't know yet but she recognized a few people as well. The girl playing goalie was Haku from her history class and she spotted a few other people that looked familiar but she couldn't find Naruto.

"So…" Hinata said breaking the silence.

"So what?!" Tayuya said in irritation as she waited for Hinata to finish her sentence.

"Why don't you want to play?" Hinata asked.

"Because I have better things to do" Tayuya said as she continued to look desperately for Naruto.

"Oh….who are you looking for?" Hinata asked as she watched Tayuya.

"Naruto" She said in irritation as he failed to spot him yet again.

"You look angry….did something happen between you and Naruto?" Hinata asked carefully.

"No nothing happened, why are you so damn nosey?!" Tayuya snapped as she turned and glared at Hinata.

"I'm sorry I just thought you could use someone to talk to, forget I even asked" Hinata apologized as she turned her gaze to the game in front of her.

Tayuya sighed as she looked at the expression on Hinata's face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'd really like someone to talk to actually".

Hinata instantly turned around with a smile on her face patiently waiting to hear what was bothering the redhead.

"It's nothing serious I've just been having a stressful day so far" Tayuya began as she tried to find the right words.

"Did something happen in your English class?" Hinata guessed.

"It's nothing serious Sakura was just driving me crazy again. Was there anything that happened between them?" Tayuya asked.

"No, at least not that I know of. I know Naruto isn't talking to her anymore but I'm not sure why. Kiba told me he gave up on her but I don't know if I believe that. For as long as I remember he's been after her", Hinata said sounding slightly saddened by the statement.

"You don't think they will ever hook up do you?" Tayuya asked slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know, I like to think that would never happen but he's been into her for so long. I really wish I could believe he is over her but it's hard to say. He has only been avoiding her for a few days so far." Hinata explained.

"Hmm" Was all Tayuya said as she stared pensively at the ground.

"Why do you want to know about Naruto and Sakura?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"No reason I was just curious" Tayuya lied.

"Did Sakura say something about him?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, she asked me why he was mad at her" Tayuya answered.

"That's weird, I would think Sakura of all people would know. I guess she really doesn't understand him at all then" Hinata said with a hint of satisfaction.

Tayuya thought about Sakura's words carefully but suddenly she spotted something in her peripheral vision. She quickly leaned out of the way as a soccer ball whizzed past her. She looked back to see Naruto and Kiba walking towards them through the various fields.

"Hey watch out" Kiba warned with a chuckle as they came closer.

"Thanks for the heads up" Tayuya said sarcastically as she flicked Kiba off.

"Aww come on, there's no reason to get bent out of shape it didn't hit you anyway" Kiba said as he walked part her to retrieve the ball.

Naruto took a seat in front of them and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Hinata became very quiet the second he got next to them as a small smile crept on her face but Tayuya pretended like she didn't see him.

" Hey guys" Naruto said as he relaxed and leaned back resting his weight on his hands

"Hi Naruto" Hinata chirped energetically as usual but Tayuya just ignored him.

"Why are you guys hiding all the way back here?" Naruto asked as he glanced over at the ongoing game next to them.

"Tayuya isn't feeling well right now so I decided to sit it out with her" Hinata said as she shot a look over to Tayuya.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, what's wrong ?" Naruto asked sympathetically to Tayuya who was still pretending to daze off into the distance.

"I'm fine" Tayuya answered stubbornly as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked appearing confused as to why she was avoiding him.

Tayuya gave in and made eye contact with him. Naruto was looking at her intensely trying to read her expression. He was giving her a look of genuine concern and appeared eager to help.

_Damnit why does he have to be so nice to me all the time, _Tayuya cursed mentally as she sighed deeply and smiled faintly at him.

"Actually there is something I want to talk to you about, can you give us a minute Hinata?" Tayuya asked.

Hinata seemed surprised by her change in attitude but just nodded.

"I'll be right over here if you need me" She said as she stood up and walked over to the ongoing game.

Naruto moved from in front of Tayuya and sat right next to her in Hinata's spot. He ran his hand through his unruly hair as he waited for Tayuya to start talking. Tayuya played with her fingers for a few minutes trying to find the courage to ask him about Sakura but the words never came.

_Why is this so hard to say? Uhg I'm still kind of mad at him for flirting with that slut but for some reason I can't stay angry at him. He's so sweet sometimes, I don't think I've ever been treated so kindly before in my life._

"Hey Tayuya are you sure you're feeling well? You're face looks kind of red and you've been zoning out a lot." Naruto said concerned.

"I'm really okay you don't need to worry" Tayuya said as she blushed even harder.

"Did you want to talk to me about the whole thing with Sasuke?" Naruto guessed.

"Umm yeah that's it" Tayuya said feeling relieved that she didn't have ask about Naruto's previous relationships.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Uh I can't remember now, where did I leave off?" Tayuya asked.

"You said something about how you use to play the flute" Naruto said eager to hear more.

"Yeah well as I already said I couldn't take the pressure and got kicked out" Tayuya said bitterly.

"What happened though ?" Naruto asked.

"It's extremely hard to remain in Orochimaru's prodigy program. His advisors are constantly dropping students based on how their performance varies. If anyone drops in academic standings or falter in their artistic skills they are immediately kicked out" Tayuya explained.

"That's really harsh I can't believe you had to go through all that" Naruto said sounding very shocked that anyone could get away with that.

"It was hard but it wasn't that bad at first. Since I was only there for my musical talent I got away with getting just above average grades but I still had tons of work to do. I honestly don't think anyone actually graduates from the program because the standards keep becoming higher and higher."

"It's a lot of stress on anyone and after a while you just don't have the energy to keep breaking your back for that asshole. Orochimaru is a cheap piece of shit despite him being a billionaire so everyone still has to pay their own way." Tayuya told Naruto.

"But how are you expected to pay your own way if he's recruiting orphans ?" Naruto asked confused.

"He makes us work for him to cover all the expenses we create. So on top of being in advanced classes we have to work full time for him which is about forty hours a week then we have to take extra courses for him personally.

"Since I was there for music I had special music instructors and several four hour sessions with them a week. It doesn't sound that ridiculous but when you have to study for all those stupid classes and work every minute you don't really have the energy to practice playing music the rest of the day"

"Unfortunately I didn't have a choice though so I made time for everything but I always struggled to keep my grades above the drop out point. I've been in his program since I was twelve so I didn't have to work until I was of legal age but they tend to break the rules."

"Most people are already working by the age of fifteen depending on what positions need to be filled. I worked in a mail room for one of his office buildings, then later as an office assistant and later as a person that helps unload trucks at his warehouses." Tayuya explained.

"That sounds really tough I can't believe you actual had to go through with all of that. It must have been hard being by yourself the whole time." Naruto said as he stared off into the distance.

"I got use to it pretty quickly, it was just lonely there. There were lots of people my age there but none of us got along. I …spent most of my time alone because I wasn't well liked" Tayuya admitted as if it was painful.

"Tayuya it's okay to tell you the truth I wasn't liked much either before. It wasn't until Sasuke left that people actually started noticing me" Naruto confessed as he tried to smile but failed.

"What's the deal with you and Sasuke ?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto sighed and didn't answer for a second because he was thinking of the best way to explain it.

"At one point he was my best friend until his parents were killed. Even now they don't know who murdered them but I suspect it was his older brother. Anyway he was always the most popular kid in school so I was always in his shadow. It wasn't until he left with Orochimaru that people actually realized I existed" Naruto said with a bitter chuckle.

"You were actually friends with Sasuke ?" Tayuya said in disbelief.

"Well I like to think we were friends but now looking back upon things Sasuke never really cared about me or anyone else for that matter. I think Sasuke respected me at one point but he was never really my friend. At the time I looked up to him so much though that I fooled myself to thinking I was close to him" Naruto said as if he just realized it himself.

"I think I understand what you mean. For some reason Sasuke was really popular when he was with Orochimaru too. Everyone looked up to him and kissed his ass all the time because we all thought he was Orochimaru's favorite."

"The truth is that he's just a pompous prick that gets off acting like he's better than everyone else. He personally made my life a living hell the moment he showed up." Tayuya said angrily.

"What happened between you two?" Naruto asked a little bit surprised.

"I was just one of the many people that Sasuke and his asshole friends made fun of all the time. As soon as he showed up the biggest douche bags around decided to become his little entourage and they went around bullying everyone else. Since I'm a girl they didn't beat me up but they stole money from me all the time" Tayuya said as she tightened up her fist.

"Why would they do that if everyone has mandatory jobs?" Naruto questioned.

"For drugs. Everyone had a different way of dealing with the stress and lack of freedom and most people turned to drugs. Sasuke and his goons were known for always being high. Since Sasuke was under Orochimaru's watchful eye he had twice as much to do as everyone else"

"Everyone thought Orochimaru was grooming him to be his successor so that's why everyone was determined to be on his good side. Since so much was expected of him Sasuke was classes that were twice as difficult then everyone else and spent all his time in offices learning how Orochimaru's empire worked."

"And on top of that he was always trying to be the best at everything so he pushed himself even harder. It was bad enough he was already taking advance college classes as a sophomore in high school but Orochimaru was working him night and day. We all had our way to relieve stress and just relax for once" Tayuya explained.

"I guess that makes sense, I can't even image what dealing with that would be like. What did you do to keep yourself going" Naruto asked slightly curious.

Tayuya looked somewhat uncomfortable and paused for a second but she still continued "Well my problem was that I never had enough time to finish all my school work after I was done with work and practice so I was always looking for ways to stay up. My first problem was finding a way to stay up late so that I could finish writing all the papers I needed to do so I turned to caffeine."

"So for years I would have everything from coffee to energy drinks but after a while I would still be tired and now I need coffee just to wake up in the morning because it's become so routine to me. Once my tolerance became too high I needed to find another way to stay up so I could meet all my deadlines."

" After a while I found out about Adderall and that became my way of keeping up with my studies. I had to rely on it heavily at one point but I realized I had developed a problem and stopped." Tayuya said.

"Adderall? Isn't that given to people with A.D.D. ? What would that do for you?" Naruto questioned.

"It has roughly the same effects even if you don't have A.D.D., it helps you focus and depending on how many you take and the milligram dosage it will keep you awake. Those pills would keep me up for twenty-four hours straight every time I took some but the problem was that you can't sleep even if you wanted to."

"Once you've taken a few you're wired for the next eighteen hours at least and there's no way to calm yourself down once you taken them. I would usually take them when I had exams coming up or when I needed to practice my playing despite it being four in the morning when I had class at seven and work right afterward." Tayuya said.

"It became a cycle and I just didn't want to live my life depending on pills to function so I quit" Tayuya said.

"Wow, that's really great ! It's really something to have the courage and strength to overcome an addiction like that. You must have a lot of will power and determination" Naruto said commended her with a bright smile.

She blushed at all the praised since she was not use to hearing people congratulate her for anything. She smiled but looked down trying desperately to hide her face so Naruto wouldn't see her turning red.

"I'm serious, I'm really impressed Tayuya" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ha ha well a lot of good it did me because I got kicked out as soon as I quit taking Adderall. I kept having crashes because of all the caffeine so eventually I didn't have the energy to do anything. That's when I stopped practicing as much and my standing decreased." Tayuya said as she thought about her fall from success.

"You didn't need that asshole Orochimaru anyway, In fact I'm glad you stopped because now you have your life back. Besides if you never got kicked out I would have never had the chance to meet you and we would have never become friends" Naruto said with his over bearing grin.

Tayuya smiled to herself as she thought about it, _I am really glad that we're friends too!_

"Hey Naruto would you hurry up and get your ass over here we're getting killed without you!" Kiba yelled from the other side of the field.

Naruto laughed but looked back towards Tayuya " Thanks for telling me all that. I know it must be hard to think about those times but I'm happy to know more about you".

Tayuya looked at him but couldn't find the right words again. She ended up looking down at her feet again as she listened to the sounds of the soccer games.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Naruto asked as he noticed how quiet she became.

"No, I'm just not use to talking about myself. I don't think I've ever really let anyone know anything about me before. It feels weird that's all" Tayuya concluded.

"Well don't worry I won't tell anyone. If you ever feel like talking I'm always here to listen" Naruto offered again.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you" Tayuya said as she shot Naruto a glance warning him not to push his luck.

"Ha ha I thought you'd say that but I figured there was no harm in asking" Naruto said with a smile.

Tayuya laughed to herself but looked back at Naruto "Thanks for listening though, it feels good to get that off my chest".

"Naruto hurry the hell up! They fucking scored again !" Kiba yelled even louder.

Naruto looked back at him but then turned to Tayuya "Just go" She said with a smile as he jumped to his feet.

"Thanks, I'll see you at Lunch!" Naruto said with a wave as he darted off.

Tayuya watched him go in a dream like daze but a hand on her shoulder suddenly brought her back to reality.

"What did you talk to Naruto about?" Hinata asked as she sat down next to her.

"He wanted to know if I was going to his party tomorrow" Tayuya lied.

"Oh, are you excited about tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little nervous" Tayuya answered truthfully.

"You shouldn't be I'm going so I can help introduce you to people" Hinata offered.

"Thanks Hinata, you've been really nice to me since I've came here and I really appreciate it" Tayuya admitted as she dazed back off into the distance as Naruto scored a goal.

"You don't have to thank me I'm glad to help besides if you're Naruto's friend than you're my friend too" Hinata declared.

"CLASS IS OVER, EVERYONE COME BACK !" Guy yelled extremely loud.

Everyone started to pack up the gym supplies and started walking back towards the main building. Tayuya and Hinata walked near the end of the lines with the girls from the soccer game they were watching.

Tayuya's mind was wandering as they walked, _I guess I can forgive Naruto for talking to that skank but what's going to happen tomorrow when they are together at her party. I wish he wasn't going._

_I'd like to go hang out with him again just the two of us but that's not going to happen anytime soon. I hope everything goes well tomorrow, I could use some good luck for once. This is weird feeling this way about some guy I just met a couple of days ago but I can't help it. I think I have feelings for him. _

**A/N: **I know this is going to feel like the shortest chapter ever but it only seems like that since it ended in the middle of the day. Next chapter will be introducing some more characters as well as concluded this day. Thanks for Reading and don't forget to Review. Peace.


	7. I Did It My Way

**A/N:** Attention all readers, I will not be continuing this story anymore. I have grown tired of writing and I feel like I can not pass across the message I so sorely want to spread. After much thought, I have found no other solution but to abandon this Fic.

Naw, I'm just fucking with ya! As I've said in my profile I won't abandon anything, period! I will however neglect stories from time to time, unfortunately that happens when you have too many stories to update and you suck at multitasking. I'll try to play catch-up with this Fic for the time being, but I can never predict my productiveness so I won't give any deadlines because they will most likely be a lie.

I'm sorry to say that a whole year has passed and this story isn't even near being completed. I actually just realized this last week that the year marker had passed last month. I wasn't paying attention or I would have for sure pushed out an update for the birthday of this Fic. Anyway as promised this chapter will introduce a few new characters because I'm all about cameos in this story. I've changed the text message layout so it doesn't blend in with the story text so much, hopefully this is an improvement.

Again my apologies for the delay, I have a one track mind and my other stories were doing so well that I only focused on them. I've already started on the next chapter just to make sure I don't lose my flow this time.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**-text message-(sender)**_

Chapter 7: I Did It My Way

Naruto sighed in boredom as he walked into his study hall. He had conned Tsunade into giving him a rather large supply of passes to go to the library. Well rather than conned he begged shamelessly and she eventually gave in.

Now he had a teacher sanctioned excuse to leave for a period and do anything he wanted although he should probably actually head to the library to avoid getting caught by the school guards.

He thought about what he should do during this period when an idea suddenly came to mind. He walked into his study hall and immediately walked over to his teacher's desk before proudly presenting his pass with Tsunade's signature on it.

He received a skeptical look from the balding man in glasses that was his teacher but he eventually gave up and stamped the pass for Naruto. Naruto smiled victoriously as he snatched the pass from him and headed right back out of the classroom.

He walked through the halls happily as he finally decided to go to the library after all. There was someone else he felt like he needed to talk to given the current situation. It had been a really long time, and he felt guilty for waiting until something like this happened to go see her, but it was too late for that now.

Naruto entered the large school library and walked around slowly as he looked for someone in particular. As he walked past the librarian's desk his eyes were slowly drawn to a young and elegant looking woman with luscious blue hair.

Her hair hung freely from her head, and there was a paper flower delicately placed in it. Her eyes slowly caught glimpse of Naruto and she stopped what she was doing.

"Do you need help finding anything?" She asked with a small but welcoming smile.

"No thank you, I'm just browsing" Naruto said as he smiled back at the beauty.

"Okay, if you change your mind you can always ask me or one of my assistants for help" Konan offered.

"Thanks I will" Naruto said as he continued one his way.

_Hmm, when did they hire a new librarian? This new one is really cute, I wouldn't mind coming here more often,_ Naruto thought with a grin as he started to fantasize.

As he walked he didn't notice someone approaching him rapidly. Suddenly he was yanked into one of the isles by his arm. Before he could even open his mouth a hand covered it preventing him from making a sound.

"Shhhhh, this is a library!" Someone whispered harshly into his ear.

The hand was slowly removed and Naruto looked around to find a very irate looking girl with long red hair and thin framed black trendy glasses.

"Hey Karin" Naruto said with an innocent smile.

"Don't 'Hey Karin' me, what do you think you're doing here?" She asked as she leaned closer towards him.

"What?! I can't step foot into the library?" Naruto asked as he played dumb and put on a guilty smile.

"You know damn well why you aren't supposed to be here! I don't want anyone to know I'm a library aid during my free period and you swore to keep that a secret" Karin reprimanded.

"Relax, I came alone Kiba and Gaara are still in class. Why is it such a big deal anyway? It's not like you're the only one from our grade volunteering." Naruto said dryly.

"If those idiots knew I was working here they'd be here bothering me every chance they got! Besides you know why I'm working here to begin with" Karin said as a dreamy look came into her eyes.

"Yeah I remember, if I knew the new librarian was that cute I'd probably be here too!" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Karin asked with menacing eyes.

"Nothing, I said nothing!" Naruto quickly reassured her.

"You're damn right you didn't! Don't you dare think about defiling my precious Konan-Sensei with your man germs" Karin said as she grabbed him and shook Naruto violently.

"Alright, alright ! She's all yours" Naruto said as he tried to get free from her grip.

Karin calmed down as she let go and re-adjusted her glasses, "Well, thanks for coming and visiting me" she said with a pleasant smile.

"It's been a really long time since I've seen you. I'm sorry for being so distant, I let my last girlfriend take control of my life and I ended up spending every waking moment with her." Karin said with a regretful look.

"It's alright it's partially my fault for not trying to get in touch with you. I knew you guys had broken up a while back I just thought I'd give you your space though." Naruto said as he felt awkward about the whole thing.

"Yeah well I'm better off without that spoiled bitch, now I have my Konan-Sensei to love!" Karin said with a delighted smile.

"Does she even swing that way ?" Naruto asked dryly.

"It doesn't matter now, I'll change her heart if I have to" Karin said optimistically.

"It doesn't work like that" Naruto said but it was clear Karin wasn't listening.

"But anyway, you came all the way here so I'm assuming you have more girl troubles" Karin said with an amused smirk on her face.

"What makes you think I'm having more girl troubles?" Naruto said sounding slightly offended.

"Oh c'mon, you always come running to me when you're heartbroken" Karin teased.

"That's not true at all!" Naruto said defensively.

"It's okay there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Just tell me what Sakura did this time?" Karin asked patiently as she enjoyed the older sister role she had given herself.

"Sasuke is back!" Naruto said suddenly.

Karin looked at him in pure shock, "Are you serious?" she asked before there was a moment of silence.

"Yeah I guess he transferred back. I ran into him this morning myself" Naruto said with a troubled look on his face.

"Is that what this is about?" Karin asked with a pensive look.

"Yeah, I just thought you might want to know" Naruto said guiltily as he looked away.

"Hhmmp, well I don't want to sound ungrateful but I'm not concern about things like that. My friendship with Sasuke ended a long time ago and I doubt it'll make a difference whether or not he's here" Karin said.

"I figured that much, but I thought I'd tell you anyway" Naruto said.

"How are you doing though?" Karin asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine. I don't know what everyone expects me to do, but its not like I'm freaking out or anything" Naruto said sounding a little irritated.

"I know! You're not someone to break down just because your rival is back. You're pretty strong mentally" Karin said proudly.

"Ha! Since when do you think so highly of me? I don't remember the last time you complimented me without getting a bribe first" Naruto joked.

"Well I figured it wouldn't hurt to be honest every now and then, but don't let it go to your head alright." Karin said with a laugh.

"But I didn't just come here to tell you that" Naruto lied.

"Really? What else did you come for?" Karin asked clearly sensing the lie.

"uuh…I just wanted to know if you were coming to Ino's party this weekend? I know you tend to stay to yourself, but I think you should really come" Naruto suggested.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should or not. I don't have that many good friends from this school besides you, and I don't think any of them are going" Karin thought out loud.

"C'mon it will be fun, plus there will be tons of cute girls there" Naruto said with a grin hoping to convince her.

"I only care about Konan-Sensei" Karin declared almost immediately.

"Stop being so picky and come!" Naruto said clearly tired of her stubbornness.

"Why do you care so much?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"Because it's been a while since we've hung out and I want us to be close friends again. Besides, you can't tell me you're happy with just hanging out with girls from other schools" Naruto said as he gave her a serious look.

"I didn't think you'd miss me so badly" Karin said blushing a little bit but clearly happy someone cared.

"Or course I would, we were inseparable at one point remember! The two of us along with Sasuke were best friends for such a long time." Naruto said as he remembered his childhood.

"I was always much closer to you than I ever was to him. The only real reason I hung out with that guy was because you wouldn't go anywhere without him" Karin said with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah I know! I was pretty embarrassing wasn't I?" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Fine I guess I'll go, but only for a little bit." Karin said stubbornly.

"That's fine, just come for a little bit. It will be fun!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Anyway I have to get back to work otherwise Konan-Sensei will worry. I'll call you later okay" Karin said.

"Alright see ya" Naruto said as he turned around and started to head towards the computers.

He still had about thirty minutes to waste during the period and he thought some online games would help pass the time.

* * *

Tayuya yawned as she rested her cheek against her propped up fist. She had to yet again suffer through the agonies of biology class and the more she looked at the clock on the wall the slower time seemed to move.

This was by far her least favorite class because no matter how hard she tried she could not grasp what the instructor was saying. It wasn't the fact that it was too complicated for her, it was just that she couldn't differentiate one thing from another and it always ended up hurting her in the end.

Her teacher was a busty blonde who seemed to have the admiration of all the boys in the class but this only annoyed Tayuya more. She purposely chose a seat in the back of the class so she wouldn't get caught nodding off during class, but today she couldn't even sleep.

It seemed colder in the room than usual and her teacher was talking especially loud for some reason. Her voice echoed clearly throughout the room as she pointed away at a diagram in front of the dry erase board.

Tayuya let her eyelids slowly descend as she watched Tsunade continue her lecture. _She thinks she's so cool doesn't she? Walking around all proudly with those over-sized tits of hers. She's just showing off to everyone!_

_I'll bet if I was a DD cup I'd be given a cushy job like this too. I'm so bored of this shit, nothing she says even makes sense to me anymore. The only reason I'm not failing already is because Hinata has been letting me copy her homework but I can't rely on her for the rest of the year._

_Maybe I should get tutoring or something? I'm definitely going to need it before the exam in two weeks, but I don't know where to go. Maybe I'll ask Hinata, she probably can teach me. _

_I just got into this school I can't really afford to fall behind so quickly! _

Tayuya continued to watch Tsunade as she started to write feverously on the board. Her level of interest only continued to plummet as this continued, but she knew she had to strain herself to pay attention.

_I wonder what Naruto is doing? I wish he was in this class too. Damnit what the fuck am I saying, I can last one class without Naruto! I shouldn't even be thinking about that idiot anyway! _

_Uhg why am I thinking of Naruto at a time like this! I need to be focusing so I can pass this upcoming exam. _

Tayuya sat up straight in her chair and focused hard at the words written on the board. She sighed as her newfound determination dwindled away just as fast as it appeared. Just when Tayuya had begun to contemplate suicide the bell rang.

Literally overjoyed she jumped up from her seat and quickly started to leave the classroom. Just as she was about to step foot outside of the cursed room she heard her name being called.

"Tayuya, could I have a word with you please!" Tsunade said as she erased the material still left on the board.

Tayuya sourly stopped in her tracks and started to walk back towards Tsunade's desk.

"I've noticed you've been having some difficulty with the new material…." Tsunade started off after a moment of silence.

"Yeah I think I need to study harder" Tayuya lied hoping that would be sufficient enough to get her off the hook.

"I don't know what methods you've been using so far, but I think you should look for additional help. If you like I can help you after school, or I can recommend you to a tutor if you'd prefer that" Tsunade said as she finished cleaning the board and turned around to face the girl.

"Uhhmm, I think I know someone from this class that can help me so I'll be fine" Tayuya said after a second of thought.

"Oh really, well I hope you plan on getting help soon because right now you're trailing behind. I know a lot of really good students from your grade so if you ever need help I can get them to teach you" Tsunade offered sensing that her personal help was not wanted.

"No that's okay, I got it!" Tayuya said again more firmly this time.

"Well if you change your mind and I'm not around make sure to ask someone named Naruto Uzumaki, tell him Tsunade sent you. He should be willing to help for sure then. He's in one of my more advanced classes so he's pretty knowledgeable on this stuff" Tsunade said as she sat back down behind her desk.

"Oh umm thanks, maybe I'll find him later" Tayuya said in a very surprised but somewhat timid voice.

"Okay, I hope to see the results soon!" Tsunade said giving Tayuya a watchful eye.

Tayuya nodded and turned around to leave letting what Tsunade just said sink in. _Maybe I can ask Naruto to tutor me? But is that a really good idea? I mean, I've been asking a lot of him as it is, and he's already being really nice to me._

_I don't want to take advantage of him, but I would like to spend more time with him. Fuck! I have to stop thinking stupid shit like that. I don't want to spend time with him like that, I just want to study!_

_Yeah, that's it, it's just studying! It's not like I'm using this as an excuse to see him, I actually have to do this for my grade. If even my teacher recommended him then he must be really good at this subject. _

_But I still don't want to bother him, what should I do ? _

"Are you coming ?"

Tayuya snapped out of her thoughts to find Hinata standing a few feet in front of her patiently waiting for the redhead to move.

"Were you waiting here for me?" Tayuya asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we have to hurry or we're going to be late" Hinata reminded her.

"You didn't have to stand here until I got out, you could have just left" Tayuya said feeling guilty.

"No it's fine, I wouldn't want to leave you behind" Hinata said with a smile.

Tayuya just mumbled something through her lips. She didn't really know how to react to the gesture so she just did nothing at all. So they started to walk towards their next classes, which where in the same hallway but different rooms.

"So…what are you doing afterschool today?" Hinata asked politely.

"I don't know" Tayuya said simply without giving it much thought.

"Would you like to hang out?" Hinata asked as they continued to walk side by side in the fairly empty hallways.

"I guess so" she answered after a second of hesitation. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she knew it would be unwise to go home after damaging her brother's car.

At first he had not noticed because it was dark outside but this morning he had seen it in the sunlight and proceeded to storm back into the house to punch Tayuya in the face. They ended up in a fist fight for the majority of the morning but luckily he had to leave before it got serious.

"Yeah, actually that'd be fine" Tayuya decided as she wondered what the raven haired girl had in mind.

"That's great, meet me in the parking lot on the side of the school right after the last bell" Hinata said excitedly.

Tayuya remained quiet she wasn't sure what to expect but she was still somewhat anxious for the school day to end. Truthfully she had had very few female friends within her life so spending time with someone like Hinata would be a new experience to her.

Despite how she may act she truly valued her friendship with the girl, and was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with her. She still wasn't sure how much she could trust her, but she felt the same kindness that she did with Naruto, and it soothed her.

She was finally getting the feeling that she had actually found a place where she could belong. After spending years of being shifted around back and forth through different foster parents and then to Orochimaru, and now back with her very distance relatives, she never really had friends.

She had given up on things like those a long time ago because she knew any friend she gained would either stab her in the back or leave her behind. Since she moved around so frequently it was better not to get attached to anyone anyway, but this place was different.

People weren't shunning her for being different; they were actually going out of their way to welcome her. Although she was resistant at first she had gained several people which she considered to be friends and now she was starting to feel really attached to them.

Even though it had not even been a full week since she transferred to this school, but these few days have been more enjoyable than her entire life combined. Tayuya smiled to herself as she thought of how her new life was starting.

The loud metal ringing of the bell snapped her out of her good mood as the next period officially started.

"Shit we're late!" Tayuya said in irritation as she increased the speed of her walking as they entered their hallway.

"Okay, I have to go, but I'll see you later" Hinata said as she waved quickly while she scurried away to her classroom as it came into view.

Tayuya waved back as she increased her speed as the door at the end of the long hallway became closer and closer.

She smiled happily as she grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open as she ran into the room. This week had been really eventful so far, and she was curious to see what else fate would bring.

* * *

Time moved as slowly as ever to Tayuya as she remained mesmerized by the ticking of the second hand on the clock. For the entire period she had remained lured in by the rhythm that seemed to echo inside her head.

Every second seemed to gradually slip away leading her closer and closer to her destination. Her face brightened up to a seldom seen smile as the minute hand finally moved to its goal.

The metallic ring that filled the room never sounded so sweet. Tayuya stood up and stretched her arms out wide with a relieved sigh before she started to get her things. Without delay she grabbed her notebook and textbook and headed towards the door.

She had been surprisingly optimistic since this afternoon and she was in a hurry to leave. She pushed her way through the crowds, and made it to her locker before absentmindedly twisting the lock.

Within a few seconds she now had her backpack slung over her shoulder and was pushing her way towards the exit. Just as she navigated through the sea of people a certain someone caught her sight.

She felt her heart pound twice as hard within her chest as she saw Naruto laughing and talking around a group of other boys. She paused and for some reason she felt somewhat nervous.

_Shit! Why am I getting so worked up, it's just Naruto!! God why am I acting so weird around him today? Maybe it was because of yesterday? We just went to go see a movie, it's not like it was a big deal._

_It felt really nice though, being out with a boy like that, even having him take care of me and buying me things. I'm so stupid, Naruto would not think anything like that about me! He's always surrounded by girls that are much prettier than I am anyway._

"Hey Tayuya..." Naruto said as he waved his hand back and forth inches away from her face in an attempt to get her attention as she stood there completely in a daze.

Tayuya looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her with his usual warm smile on his face. Immediately her face felt like it was burning as she turned dark red. She never felt as embarrassed as she did now in her entire life.

She had been so into her thoughts about Naruto that she had not even noticed it when he approached her. Now he was standing right in front of her while she was daydreaming about him.

For a second she just stood there completely caught off guard and she knew that he probably noticed how fidgety she was at that moment.

"Hey" She muttered out as she turned her head away hoping Naruto would not say anything about it.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked confused.

"No, nothing. Sorry but I have to go, Hinata is waiting for me" Tayuya said as she started to walk away.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later, tell Hinata I said hi!" Naruto said as he went on his way still somewhat confused but he brushed it off.

Tayuya walked faster as she felt her embarrassment grow worse and worse with every footstep she took as she fled. _ Oh my god, what the fuck am I doing!? Why did have I act like a fucking idiot when he was standing right there! I can't believe I just did that._

Tayuya put her hand over her face in a mixture of shame and regret as she pushed open the doors and walked outside. She sighed at her own hopelessness and started to head towards the parking lot. She took a left from the front steps and walked to the side of the building were a lot of the students were getting into their vehicles.

She walked past rows of various cars ranging from motorcycles to sport sedans to SUVs. Most of the students here were seniors and some of which Tayuya had classes with. She felt lost being in such a place but she told Hinata she would come so there was no backing out now.

"Hey Tayuya, I parked over here!" A cheerful voice yelled from a distance.

Tayuya looked over to see Hinata waving at her from across the parking lot. She was standing next to a shiny blue sedan that looked brand new. Tayuya crossed the parking lot in a hurry to join Hinata.

"I have to drop Hanabi home but we can go anywhere you want after that" Hinata explained as she opened her door.

Tayuya opened her mouth to ask who she was talking about but that's when she noticed the girl standing near the back door. She was shorter than Hinata but had the same silvery almost transparent pupils as her sister.

Her long black hair had a certain sheen to it that stood out and she had a very soft yet proper expression on her face. As she made eye contact with Tayuya she pushed aside a stray lock of her and offered her a small friendly smile.

"Hello" She said politely.

"Hey" Tayuya said awkwardly feeling dumb for not knowing Hinata had a little sister.

Hinata was already in the car and started the engine so Tayuya opened the passenger door and sat down quietly. The inside of the car had creamy grey colored leather seats that were extremely comfortable and the car engine itself started with a low quiet rumble.

Tayuya looked around from the corner of her eyes. The dashboard looked very high tech and it was obvious that this model had just been released this year. _Wow, Hinata must be rich or something, _Tayuya thought as she compared this car to her step-brothers_._

The car pulled out of the parking spot as the air condition kicked in and Hinata flipped on the radio. Tayuya stared outside the window as the cool crisp air blew gently on her face and the relaxing mellow pop music played in the background.

"So how was your day?" Hinata started after a moment of silence.

"It was fine" Tayuya said absentmindedly as she watched a variety of buildings and cars pass them by.

"You seem really distracted today, is something on your mind?" Hinata pursued further.

"Not really" Tayuya lied as continued to zone out.

Hinata didn't try again and they continued for a long time with nothing but the soft hum of the air conditioning and the low tunes of the radio beating softly. Tayuya had never paid much attention to this area before but now she felt like things were starting to stick.

She had remembered what road led to Naruto's apartment and which one would take her back to the movie theater they went to. She smiled as she called the events of that day as they drove farther away.

Tayuya glanced over to see Hinata softly singing the words to whatever song was on the radio to herself. She could barely hear her but Tayuya could see her lips mouth out the words, and her voice just faintly coming out.

There was a constant beeping coming from behind them as Hanabi used this time to send out about a hundred text messages from the sounds of it. Tayuya thought about her own phone at this moment.

She had been given one while she was still under Orochimaru. It had been used mostly for keeping track of her and wasn't a very nice model but it had lasted for quite some time.

They hadn't bothered to ask for it back when she left so she kept it although she never had anyone to talk to anyway. She pulled out the somewhat bulky black flip phone and looked over at the heavily scratched surface.

She didn't know why but she had been hoping she would find a message waiting for her. She gave the phone a dirty look as if it was responsible for her lack of popularity and shoved it back in her pocket.

She then noticed the car had driven on elevated ground because she could feel the slope as they pulled into a stone brick driveway. Tayuya looked around in shock because of how quickly the scenery had changed.

They had not travelled too far but despite that they were in a rather secluded area with large highly structured houses and lush gardens. The homes themselves were a light almost sandy brown while the front lawns were a vibrant green, filled with neatly trimmed hedges and even fruit bearing trees.

Everything in sight had become so much nicer and high classed just a few blocks away from where Naruto lived. Tayuya then noticed the car, and the air conditioning had stopped, and that Hinata had turned off the radio.

Tayuya opened her door and got out of the car, and looked farther up the driveway. Hinata had parked behind a total of four other cars that were parked together in a square formation.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Tayuya asked in confusion.

"No, these are my fathers escort cars, and that one is his weekend car but it's mostly just for show" Hinata said as she pointed to the small silver exotic sports car.

Tayuya didn't know what to say so she remained silent as she followed Hinata up to the house. Hinata took out her keys and opened the large front door, and they all walked inside into the cool yet comfortable lobby.

Hanabi walked in as if she was in a hurry and dropped her backpack on a bench that was sitting to the side just beyond the door. Hinata took off her shoes and walked over to the closet next to the bench.

Tayuya just looked around feeling even more out of place as she noticed how wide open the area was. She had never been so close to a house this big before, yet alone stepped inside one so she was beside herself for once.

"I'm going to grab some water and then we can go" Hinata said as she started to walk away and realized that Tayuya had not said a word since they entered the house.

She stopped and gave Tayuya a troubled look, "Tayuya?"

"Yeah okay" Tayuya said as she continued to look around still not very interested in what Hinata had to said

Everything around her seemed so pristine and high class that she felt intimidated. Hinata came back a second later with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" She asked as she twisted off the top.

"I don't care" Tayuya said after a second of thought.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked not really sure what to suggest herself.

"Actually we can just stay here" Tayuya said as she sat on the bench.

"Really?! There really isn't much to do here though" Hinata warned her still sounding confused by the request.

"It's fine, I don't really feel like going anywhere anymore" Tayuya said as she took off her shoes and pushed them under the bench.

"Well okay if you really want to.." Hinata said still sounding unsure about it.

Tayuya stood up and walked over to the raven haired girl, "Let's go to your room!"

Tayuya was now feeling excited again, and her enthusiasm was overriding her intimidation. This was the first time she had ever been invited into a friend's house without reason, and she was now looking forward to such simple things as hanging around Hinata's house and just relaxing together.

Hinata didn't seem to follow but she complied with her request anyway. Hinata took the lead, and Tayuya followed her through the living room and up the stairs up to the second floor. They walked down a long hallway and turned around the corner to find the last room.

She opened the door and Tayuya looked in amazement at a bedroom that was bigger than her living room and kitchen combined. The room was even cleaner than what she had seen of the rest of the house and almost everything inside of it was in order.

There was not a single spot on the thick soft white carpet and the large queen sized bed was neatly made while the light blue and white sheets were without a single wrinkle. The desk was bare besides a widescreen silver laptop and a notebook to the side of it that had a black pen resting on it.

Across from that was a walk-in closet and adjacent to it was a fairly large entertainment center.

"So…here's my room, there's really not much to it.." Hinata started off modestly.

"Are you kidding me, this place is fucking huge" Tayuya cut her off as she walked inside almost mesmerized by everything.

"Really, it's smaller than all my friend's rooms. Even Hanabi's room is bigger" Hinata thought out loud.

"What?! How the hell can you make a room bigger than this?" Tayuya questioned in outrage.

"Ino's room is almost twice this size" Hinata said as she thought about it.

Tayuya's facial expression went from excited to pissed off within a fraction of a second.

"That girl is richer than you?" Tayuya asked as if that fact insulted her as well.

"Well my father is only a politician, he makes a lot of money but not nearly as much as Ino's father does" Hinata explained.

"You make it sound like having a father in politics is something common" Tayuya said dryly.

"Ha ha you're right, I guess I am so use to being around people with even high social status than me" Hinata said with a smile.

"Why do you hang out with people like that anyway?" Tayuya asked.

"I went to private schools with them for most of my life. I've known Ino since I was in first grade. There was no private high school which is why Hanabi and I go to school with you guys now" Hinata explained.

"How can you stand that girl?" Tayuya asked with very much irritation.

"Well I know Ino can be a bit…abrasive, but everyone has their good side too, right ?" Hinata said.

The look on Tayuya's face told her that she had much less faith in humanity than Hinata.

"There's nothing good about that girl, she's bitchy, self centered and fucking annoying" Tayuya started off.

"Yeah I know, but she's a really good person when you really get to know her though" Hinata said in Ino's defense.

"I can barely see how you two are even friends, you're complete opposites" Tayuya said.

"She wasn't always like she is now, she became more withdrawn and discourteous once her parents started travelling a lot. At first she was just in a bad mood and wanted to be left alone but as time went on her attitude got worse. She just doesn't want people getting too close to her, that's all" Hinata explained.

"Well she's doing a damn good job of that" Tayuya said sarcastically as she sat on Hinata's bed.

"I've thought about it a lot and I know it has something to do with her parents. I know it doesn't make her behavior any better but she's not all that bad" Hinata said.

Tayuya just grunted, no matter what her excuse was Tayuya would never give that girl a chance. She had already invoked her eternal wrath for being so flirtatious with Naruto and there would be no forgiveness.

Tayuya leaned back on the bed putting her weight on her hands as Hinata walked around the room.

"Anyway do you want to watch something?" Hinata offered.

"Sure, I'll watch whatever you want" Tayuya said more focused on the heavenly bed beneath her.

Hinata turned on the television and flipped through some of the channels before stopping on a reality show. She then walked over to her desk and flipped her laptop open before joining Tayuya on the bed.

"Have you seen this show before, it's kind of stupid but It's funny" Hinata said.

"Nope, I don't really watch T.V." Tayuya said as she laid down on the bed more focused on anything else rather than the show.

"So… do you need a ride to the party tomorrow" Hinata asked after a while.

"Nope, Kiba and Naruto are suppose to pick me up" Tayuya said as she rolled over, placing her face against the soft silk of Hinata's pillow cases.

"Oh, that's good" Hinata said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh here, before I forget" Tayuya said as she sat up and handed Hinata her phone.

Hinata looked at it in confusion for a second, "I don't have your number but we're friends now right?"

"Yes, of course!" Hinata said enthusiastically as she flipped open the phone and started to press the keys.

After a few seconds she stopped and remained silent. Tayuya shot a glance at her as she continued to rest.

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked.

"You have Naruto's number?" Hinata said sounding very surprised by this.

"Yeah, don't you have it too? You guys seemed to be good friends" Tayuya asked.

"Well….I do have it..but… I haven't actually called him" Hinata said suddenly becoming very embarrassed.

"Why not?" Tayuya asked.

"I don't know…I never got the courage to even text him" Hinata confessed as she blushed.

"It's not that hard. I mean you've known him for so long it can't be that bad to just text him once" Tayuya said as she sat up and moved closer towards Hinata.

"Umm..it's not that I don't want to…it's just umm…" Hinata said looking more and more nervous by the second.

"You like him don't you" Tayuya guessed as she watched her expression.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin at the comment and her face become even redder, "Wait! No! I didn't say that, that's not what I was going to say at all!" She rushed out.

"It's okay Hinata I won't tell him, but it's pretty obvious. He might already know" Tayuya said as she scratched her head.

"Really do you think so?" Hinata asked sounding very nervous.

"Probably" Tayuya said with a very pensive look on her face.

Tayuya looked over at Hinata unsure of how to feel. She felt somewhat threatened by the girl because she believed Hinata was much prettier than herself and it bothered her, but at the same time she knew Hinata was a good person, and felt guilty about feeling malice towards her for something she couldn't control.

Plus Tayuya knew that Hinata must have had feelings for him much longer than she had. No matter what way she looked at it she couldn't bring herself to wish any harm on the girl's chances with Naruto.

She sighed as no clear solution came to mind,_ If Hinata really feels that way about him then I won't try to stand in her way, but that doesn't mean I can't try to have my time alone with him too!_

_I don't even care anymore, I can finally say it; I like him too, and I don't want him to be tied down by some girl. I won't try to compete with Hinata because I won't stand a chance with that body of hers, but I can at least spend time with him._

_I feel so pathetic, I actually have a crush on somebody and I already don't stand a chance. It's alright though, I've never needed a boy before and I don't need one now! From now on I'm going to try to get over him so it's not so bad when he goes for someone else._

_No! I don't want to do that, I can't help it, I don't want to give up yet. I know I don't stand a chance in hell but I still want to be with him. Just being around him will be fine, it's not like I know how to get a boy anyway._

_For now I guess I can try to be okay with just hanging out with him. Fuck, I hate my life! This is my first real crush and my only friend is in love with him. Whatever! It's just a crush, it will go away after while anyway…maybe. _

_I won't feel that bad if he chooses Hinata because she's a good person, but I'll sabotage anyone else's chances with him without a second thought! If I can't have him then at least someone decent can! _

_Hopefully I can actually stay true to my words and not betray Hinata, it's easy to thinking nobly right now but if he were standing in front of us now I'd probably abandon all decency and do anything to get him first. _

_Shit! I fucking hate my life! _Tayuya thought in dismay as she sat there pensively.

"What should I do?" Hinata asked as she turned to Tayuya, it was clear that she had not expected anyone to see through her but sadly enough everyone but Naruto had.

"Let me see your phone" Tayuya said.

"Huh why?" Hinata asked seeming more confused.

"Just let me see it" Tayuya said.

Hinata reluctantly pulled out a dark red blackberry from her pocket and handed it to Tayuya. Tayuya stared at it for a second before cautiously touching a few buttons and gradually getting the hang of it.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked still very perplexed at what the redhead was scheming.

"Texting Naruto" Tayuya said still very deep in concentration.

"What?!? No, don't !" Hinata panicked as she reached for her phone back but Tayuya simply leaned out of the way.

"What are you saying to him?' Hinata said as her level of nervousness tripled.

"Nothing" Tayuya said with a mischievous smirk on her face as she got off the bed, purposely standing just out of Hinata's reach.

"Wait let me see what you're typing before you send it" Hinata said cautiously as her fear was becoming more and more apparent as she stood up and started to walk towards Tayuya.

"Nope, and sent!" Tayuya said cheerfully as she leisurely raised her hand and slowly lowered her index finger to press down on the send key.

"No!!" Hinata cried out as she dived over the bed but Tayuya jumped back and ran around the bed as Hinata chased after her as if her life depended on it.

"Too slow!" Tayuya cheered as she finally pressed down on the button just as Hinata tackled her.

The both fell to the floor and the phone fell out of Tayuya's hand before bouncing a few feet away. Hinata dived out crawling at max speed to grab the phone before the redhead had a chance to secure it again.

She sat there on her knees nearly shaking with nervousness as she picked up the phone and started mashing the buttons in an attempt to bring up the message.

"Are you really that shy, shit, I didn't think you'd tackled me that hard" Tayuya said as she rubbed her head which she bumped on the floor during the pandemonium.

All of a sudden the phone buzzed as a text message was received. Hinata shrieked in surprise and involuntarily threw the phone straight into the air in shock at the sudden noise.

Tayuya reached out and grabbed the phone after it hit the ground and bounced towards her this time.

**-**_**Sure, we can talk about it more tomorrow.-(Naruto)**_

_­­_Tayuya smiled brightly as she held the phone to her chest as if cherishing it lovingly.

"Hold on, what does it say?" Hinata said as she started to moved towards Tayuya.

"Don't worry about it" Tayuya spat out now suddenly brought back to earth by the sound of Hinata's voice.

Tayuya looked down at the phone to type a reply but Hinata snatched it out of her hands at light speed. By the time Tayuya looked up Hinata had taken the phone and dash out of the room.

She groaned to herself as she stood up and headed after her "Hey, I'm not done yet, give it back!" She yelled down the hallway as she chased the raven hair girls wildly through the house.

* * *

Naruto yawned in boredom as he grabbed another handful of chips and tossed them into his mouth. He had been watching a horror movie for the past hour but it wasn't too great, and on top of that Kiba had been complaining about it at every turn, while Gaara had been yelling at him to shut up each time.

They were all in Gaara's room wasting some time because none of them had anything else better to do. Gaara just got a new motorcycle which he had to show off to them, but after the novelty of that had run dry they were bored again.

It was Kiba's idea to watch the movie in the first place, but it was a pretty big disappointment. Naruto didn't care either way he was just content on hanging out and getting free snacks, but Kiba had been bitching a little more than usual today.

"Shit! I bet a million dollars the killer is hiding behind that door right there. This movie is so fucking lame" Kiba complained.

"Shut up!" Gaara said firmly as he threw a nerf football at Kiba's head.

"Fuck you! This movie is so bad I don't even know why we're still watching it!" Kiba said as he caught the football and threw it back.

Naruto was sitting in between the two of them completely ignoring the conversation as he munched away on the chips. They were sitting in Gaara's room on the fairly decent sized couch he had in front of his T.V.

Every now and then Naruto would have to duck under something but most of the time he was left alone.

"Then don't ask to watch a movie if you're going to complain about it later" Gaara shot back as he threw an empty pop can at Kiba.

"This movie isn't even that bad" Naruto finally said as he grabbed his soda and took a long sip.

"You're just saying that because you'll watch pretty much anything. You never have a good opinion on horror movies anyway" Kiba said.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like we have anything else to do" Naruto said with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Let's go out somewhere" Kiba suggested.

"Where? Where can we go that we haven't been to already this week?" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Fine, let's go get some food!" Kiba suggested.

"I'm not hungry" Naruto said as he grabbed another handful of chips.

"That's because you try to eat everything in Gaara's house every time we come over!" he complained as he tried to snatch the very large bowl filled with chips from Naruto's lap.

"I'm not hungry either so forget it" Gaara said delivering the final blow to the idea.

"Let's go bowling!" Kiba tried.

"I don't bowl..." Gaara said simply.

"What do you mean you don't bowl? You think you're too good to go bowling?! Is that it?" Kiba asked as if he planned on starting a fight.

"Just leave him alone Kiba, he doesn't like bowling okay" Naruto said instantly stopping the fight.

"Let's go shoot some pool!" Kiba proposed.

"There's three of us, find another person and I'll go" Gaara said finally giving in.

"Alright! Who else should we call?" Kiba asked as he pulled out his phone.

"I don't have any money on me so you'll have to cover my share of the bill" Naruto said to Kiba as he continued to watch the movie.

"The hell I will! Get your ass a job you bum!" Kiba said in irritation.

"I would, but I don't have a car and Jiraiya won't let me use his" Naruto said without sounding the least bit distraught about the predicament.

"Gaara you give him some money! You're the one with a dad that throws cash at you all the time" Kiba suggested.

"We're probably in debt, and my dad's business could be bankrupt for all I know. If I ever saw him I would ask but he's never here" Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Why do you even bother saying business, your dad is doing something illegal and everyone knows it. He must be working for the mob, just tell me!" Kiba demanded.

"How the hell should I know what he does, I haven't seen him in weeks. He's never here and when he is it's just to get something he stashed here" Gaara informed him.

"You make it sound bad, but you're here by yourself with a wallet full of credit cards that he pays for, and no one to mess with you. I don't care if my parents disappeared for the rest of my life, the freedom would be worth it" Kiba decided.

The door to the room suddenly flew open interrupting their conversation.

"Gaara turn that down, geez I just got back from practice and you have the T.V so loud I can hear it down the hall" Temari yelled as she came into the room in a very small white tee shirt and tight blue and yellow volleyball shorts .

Naruto picked up the remote and hit the pause button, "Sorry Temari It was my fault! I'll turn it down".

"Oh Naruto, I didn't know you were here! You haven't been over in so long, I was beginning to think you and Gaara weren't friends anymore" She said as she walked further into the room.

"Ha ha yeah we didn't want to disturb you guys anymore so we started going to the mall more often" Naruto said as he eyed Temari.

She had a habit of flirting with him every time he came over and it drove Gaara insane. Naruto enjoyed it for the most part, but he knew it would go nowhere because Temari was infamous for being a flirt and Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to get on Gaaras bad side.

Besides that she was also very popular because of her athletic skill. She was the captain of the girl's volleyball team and was pretty well liked by most of their grade.

"Well that's no fun" Temari said as she pouted, "You should stop hanging out with those two so much, and come hang out with me and Ino. She told me some funny stories about you"

Naruto blushed a little when he thought about what kind of stories Ino would like telling other people, "Oh really, well I hope it wasn't anything bad".

"Of course not, she said she really likes you. It's hard to make a good impression on that girl so you must have done something right" Temari teased.

"Temari can you just leave already" Gaara said sounding very irritated.

"Don't be so antisocial Gaara, I'm just having a friendly conversation" Temari teased him with even more satisfaction.

"Hey Temari do you want to go play pool with us" Kiba asked as his eyes wandered over her figure.

"I'll pass, I'm all sweaty from practice and I have to take a shower now. Maybe Kankaru would want to go" She suggested.

"We'll pass on that" Kiba said sounding very disappointed.

"Well, I got to go, bye Naruto!" She said with a wave as she left completely ignoring the other two.

"That damn slut" Gaara mumbled under his breath.

"Aww c'mon Gaara she's not that bad. Besides it would be cool if you help me get into her pa-" Before Kiba finished that sentence the remote struck him in the side of the head and he fell over.

"Shit! Gaara that hurt!" He said as he held his head.

"I'm tired of her acting like such a whore all the time" Gaara said in irritation.

"She's just being a tease, it's not like anything happens" Naruto said hoping to calm Gaara down.

"No she definitely sleeps around, just not with guys from our school. She's been hanging around the community college around here instead so nasty rumors don't start, but I know what she does when she's outside of school" Gaara said with even more anger.

"Anyway…"Naruto started out hoping he could come up with something to change the direction of this conversation.

"Well I'm going to start calling people so we can go do something" Kiba said as he took out his phone again.

Naruto got up to get the remote and unpaused the movie when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to see he had one new message.

_-__**Hey this is Tayuya. I heard you are good at Bio, can you tutor me please. And Hinata says hi-(Hinata)**_

Naruto looked at the text in confusion, _Why is Tayuya texting me from Hinata's phone? Whatever it's not like it really matters anyway, _Naruto decided as he started his reply.

_**-Sure, we can talk about it more tomorrow-**_, He sent back.

He put his phone back in his pocket as he continued to watch the movie and he heard Kiba pick up his phone as he started a conversation with someone still looking for a fourth man for pool.

He suddenly felt his phone go off again, he took it out again he opened the message.

_**-This is Hinata, sorry, Tayuya took my phone- (Hinata) **_

Naruto looked down at the screen wonder what the hell was going on with Hinata and Tayuya but he brushed those thoughts aside.

_**-What are you guys up to?- **_He sent out of curiosity.

Before he could even close his phone Hinata replied.

_**-Nothing much, how about you?-(Hinata)**_

_**-I'm with Gaara and Kiba, we were watching a movie but now we're looking for something to do- **_Naruto replied.

_**-Where are you thinking of going?-(Hinata)**_

_**-I don't know. Maybe to shoot pool or get something to eat- **_Naruto guessed.

_**-Oh, that sounds like fun-(Hinata) **_

Naruto looked over at Kiba who was still arguing with someone on the phone but from the sound of the conversation he wasn't going to get another person for pool anytime soon. He looked back at his phone and thought for a second.

_**-Hey would you guys like to go get something to eat with us-**_ He sent out after a second of thought.

Immediately he got a reply, _**Yes! That would be great. Where are you going we'll meet you there!-(Hinata)**_

Naruto looked back over at Kiba and Gaara, "Hey we're going to get something to eat with Hinata and Tayuya. Where should they meet us?" he asked.

"Huh, I thought you weren't hungry?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"I changed my mind" Naruto said as he clicked a button on the remote and turned off the T.V.

"Anywhere is fine with me" Gaara said.

"Oh what the hell is this shit?! I say let's get food and no one wants to go but if Naruto says it then everyone's hungry?" Kiba asked in outrage.

"Do you want to eat or not?" Naruto asked.

"Fine" Kiba said in defeat as he hung up the phone on whoever he was arguing with.

"Let's get pizza" Gaara suggested.

"Does that sound good to you?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Sure" he said without really caring.

Naruto turned his attention back to his phone.

­_**-We're going to the pizza place near the mall. Meet us there- **_ He sent out.

He turned around and looked back towards Kiba and Gaara.

"C'mon let's go, I wouldn't want to make them wait".

**A/N**: What a terrible place to end it, but it gives you guy's something to look forward to next time. Plus its better if I don't lose my momentum otherwise it will take longer for me to really get going on the next chapter. I said before that this one would conclude the day but obviously that didn't happen, however the day will end in the beginning of the next chapter so we'll finally make it to Friday.

Isn't that ridiculous, it took me eight chapters to make it from Monday to Friday, damn I'm slow. Well hopefully the detail of these individual days is appreciated more than overall progress, but maybe not since the updates have been so scarce. I've mentioned it before but since it's been a while I'll say it again. After this week things will move much faster. There will be small time skips ahead to keep this Fic from being one hundred chapters long.

Anyway I've said all I have to say, hopefully you enjoyed the update. As usual, Thanks for Reading and Don't Forget to Review! Peace.


End file.
